The Wild Side of Life
by Fiery Charizard
Summary: Yugi and the others go to a meeting with someone they don't even know. afterwards something strange happens. remember that all magic is dangerous even if it's use by an expert... CHAPTERS 19 NOW CORRECTED SORRY BOUT THE MISTAKE!
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh as I have always said and keep on repeating o.O  
  
Hellooooooo!!! Nice to be back again, after the shortest spell of writer's block after finishing Cruising through Ages. Oh by the way, for people that did read that, thank-you for the reviews and I am thinking of a sequel, so I'll let anyone who wants to know, know when it's written- ok?  
  
Also a biiiiggggg thanks to Keiko G.O.D for giving me Gisan, I probably will use him in another fic, he'll definitely be in the sequel ^_^  
  
This fic may be a bit weird but I'll let you be the judge of that (probably not this chapter though). Enjoy ^_~  
  
The Wild Side of Life  
  
Yami sat quietly at the kitchen table, his hands cupped around his steaming mug of coffee. He didn't need to drink initially, but he liked to anyway. He stared down into the spinning black liquid, deep in thoughts of everything and anything. He turned his head when he heard someone walk past the door.   
  
Yugi peered round from behind the box his was carrying towards the shop from the storeroom. He smiled at Yami as he steadied the large cardboard box that was about to drop.  
"Why don't I take it?" Yami asked raising an eyebrow.  
"I've got it" Yugi insisted. The look on Yami's face knew otherwise. He passed the box into Yami's outstretched arms and followed him to the door leading into the shop. Yami placed the box on the counter, and cut open the lid with a small craft knife. When he looked inside he found it full of different Duel Monsters cards.  
"Do you want me to unpack them Grandpa?" Yugi asked.  
"Yes, thank-you Yugi, you know where they go" their Grandpa smiled warmly, as he turned back to the customer he was helping. Yami pulled out some of the boxes and passed them to Yugi, who went around filling the shelves empty spaces.  
  
"Anyone in?" Joey grinned sticking his head round the door. Tristan's head appeared above his, as he pushed the blonde inside the shop doorway.  
"Y'ready Yugi?" Tristan enquired. Yugi stepped down from the chair he was standing on to reach the higher shelves.  
"Almost, give us 5 minutes" he answered, as Yami handed him the last small box. "We're done Grandpa, can we go now?" the small boy asked eagerly.  
"Yes, but just be back before 10pm and remember I won't be here when you get back. I'll be back in a few days" his Grandpa answered, watching as his grandson ran upstairs. Yami returned to the kitchen, finishing his coffee in one gulp as he followed Yugi to get changed. As he entered Yugi was pulling on a different T-shirt, then placing the Millennium Puzzle round his neck. Yami took off his jacket and changed his jeans to a pair of black leather trousers. He left his normal tight shirt on along with the numerous buckles and straps.  
"C'mon Yami" Yugi shouted as he ran down the stairs. Yami listened to the hurried feet of his Aibou as he made his way down after him.  
  
They met Tea and Bakura down near the beach, Bakura's usual jumper missing as he wore a white baggy shirt with his jeans, his Millennium Ring strap visible around his neck. Tea wore a yellow strap top with a plain white skirt, similar to her normal one's length.   
"Hey guys" Tea smiled broadly.   
"Y'ready?" Tristan asked. Bakura nodded.  
"Where's Gramps goin anyways?" Joey enquired.  
"He's going to America for business" Yugi explained as they walked.  
  
"Who's idea was this anyway?" Joey asked.  
"Mine," Tea said flatly, "do you have a problem with it?" Joey shook his head.  
"No, but it ain't summat that we normally do onna weekend" he retorted.  
"All the more reason to do it, we've all been pretty stressed lately" Tea pointed out. Bakura was the first to step through the glass doors into the tidy reception. Plants stood in sand coloured pots, their green leaves falling sideways gracefully. The desk had a dark wooden panel on the front, while the surface was smooth with a computer sitting behind it. A brown haired woman sat behind the desk, her eyes fixed on the computer's screen. She smiled when Tea walked up with the guys.  
"May I help you?" she asked politely.  
"Err...yeah, we have an appointment" Tea stuttered.  
"Could I have your name?" the receptionist enquired.  
"Tea Gardner" Tea answered. They watched as the woman's hazel eyes scanned the appointment list.  
"Oh yes, if you go right and take a first left it's along there," she smiled her friendly eyes twinkling, "the Jacuzzis will be on the left when you want them."  
"Thank-you" Tea answered.   
"This is gonna be new" Tristan whispered to Joey.  
"I know, I never had a massage before" the blonde whispered back.  
  
Yami lay flat on his stomach, like the others, a towel wrapped around his waist. His head lay on his folded arms as the girl massaged his tense solid back muscles. He felt her fingers work their way across each area of his back and shoulders. He looked across to Yugi, who lay with his head facing Yami. He grinned, enjoying the feel of the tension flowing from his muscles. Yami smiled back.  
  
Tea relaxed as the massager's hands worked their way over her back, making sure each muscle was seen to. When she looked to Bakura, she saw his eyes were closed a small smile playing on his lips.  
  
Joey had started off extremely tense, unsure of how he should feel, but after a while he too became relaxed and welcomed the relieving fingertips that circled his back.  
  
"So what else can we use here?" Yugi asked. They were all sitting in the Jacuzzi fully relaxed. Tea shrugged.  
"Anything, the cost covered all of it" she explained. Yami had picked up a small leaflet explaining what there was to try out.  
"The hose massage looks quite good" he muttered. Yugi leaned over and looked at it.  
"Let's try it then" he said enthusiastically.  
  
"I vote we never do the hose massage again" Joey remarked as he appeared from the room, wrapped in a towel shivering. Yami looked at him.  
"It can't be that bad" he replied. The others looked at him- they had all tried it and had found that a powerful hose being aimed at you wasn't the most enjoyable and relaxing of massages.  
"You try it then" Tristan retorted. Yami shrugged and entered the room.  
  
The others waited until he came out. When he eventually did, the title `Game King` didn't really go with the way he looked. He held the white towel wrapped around him, his body stinging slightly from the powerful spraying water, while his teeth continued to chatter. He was pale and his hair had lost it's natural standing up position.  
"And how was it?" Bakura asked. Yami looked at him.  
"Never again" he mumbled leading the way back to the changing rooms. Yugi laughed uncontrollably. Yami glared at him. "I d-don't find it f-f-funny" he stated indignantly, his teeth still chattering.  
  
Yugi opened the door quietly. He walked into the darkened kitchen. His hand felt for the light switch as he entered. Yami followed behind him and locked the door soundly, taking the key out of the lock and placing it on the counter. Light filled the room, illuminating everything it touched.   
"What's that?" Yami asked as Yugi picked up a glossy white envelope he found on the floor by his feet.  
"I don't know, can't be from Grandpa" he answered as he opened the flap and pulled the slim paper out.  
  
Sorry it was short, but I couldn't put much in this chapter. Not too much of the actual plot in this, but it'll take a lot more shape in the next chapter ^_^  
  
Yami: brrr...hose massage...  
  
FC: o.O it's gone Yami, forget about it, it's all in the past  
  
Yami: hmm....(FC hits him on the head with a stick) owww! What was that for?  
  
FC: doesn't matter- it was in the past ^_^  
  
Yami: (rubs head) yeah but it still hurts....  
  
FC: (nods) the past can hurt, but you can either run with it or learn from it (hits him with the stick again) Yami your s'pose to dodge it o.O  
  
Yugi: where've I heard that before???  
  
FC: I've watched too much Lion King  
  
Yugi: oh ok...  
  
FC: Please Review ^_~ 


	2. Spells

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh as ever, so hopefully that means no one will want to sue me now that I've said that ^_^  
  
Um I s'pose this does have minor Yaio in it, but not like sex and stuff, just like the stuff in my other fics (those of you who've read my other fics know what I mean). It's YugixYami btw.  
  
Anything that looks like a spelling mistake when someone's talking has been put like that for a reason- k?  
  
Hey guys! Sorry this one's taken so long to get here but I couldn't get to the net o.O   
Anyways this chapter will start the plot and get it flowing so enjoy ^_~  
  
Yami talking to Yugi in his head = //  
Yugi talking to Yami in his head = /  
Spells  
  
Yami peered over Yugi's shoulder as he unfolded the white paper.  
"What does it say?" he asked.  
"We've been asked to go to a meeting," Yugi explained as his violet eyes scanned the writing, "it's tomorrow night down near the arcade. Something about Duel Monsters, but it doesn't say what. Do you think we should go?" Yami bit his lip in thought.  
"It can't be anything bad, if it's just about Duel Monsters. Does it say anything about a tournament?" he asked. Yugi shook his head.  
"No it just says Duel Monsters, so it could be anything" he replied handing the note to Yami, who read it quickly. He shrugged and placed it on the counter.  
"No use worrying about it tonight, we'll see what the others think about it tomorrow," Yami remarked, "I could really go for a shower." He stretched his arms behind his head, flexing his worn muscles tiredly. Yugi grinned mischievously as dashed out of the kitchen towards the stairs.  
"Not if I get there first!" he shouted gleefully. Yami opened his mouth in protest but quickly chased after his Aibou.  
  
Yugi heard Yami's quick footsteps pounding up the carpeted stairs as he raced to catch up and overtake. He gasped as Yami's strong arms swept him up, carrying him new bride style and continued to run towards the bathroom.   
"Put me down, ya big lump!" he laughed. Yami placed him back down and started to let the hot and cold water into the pure white bath. He grinned at Yugi and started undoing the straps and buckles on his shirt. Yugi pulled the sky blue shirt off over his head, revealing his smooth skinned back.  
  
15 minutes later Yugi sat enjoying the feeling of Yami's fingers through his spiky black, crimson and blonde hair as he massaged the shampoo into it. It had always been something they had enjoyed doing together, even if it seemed strange (which some people would, seeing as someone washing another's hair wasn't often done between people).  
  
When they had finished, Yugi slipped into his pyjamas, which were white with miniature black wings on them. Yami walked in from the bathroom into their bedroom, wearing a tight sleeveless black shirt and blacks shorts. The shirt clung to him like a second skin, showing each of his well-shaped muscles. He slid into the bed and waited for Yugi to join him.  
"Oops we left the light on in the kitchen" Yugi pointed out as he disappeared out and down the staircase. He reappeared a few minutes later and slipped tiredly into the bed beside Yami. He turned the small desk lamp off and smiled happily as Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi as he always had done.  
"Night Aibou" he murmured sleepily.  
"G'night Yami" Yugi replied as he closed his eyes, blocking out the darkened room.  
  
Next morning Yami stirred when he felt Yugi slide from his embrace. He opened his crimson eyes and blinked at the dully lit room. Yugi sat up on the edge of the bed and looked sleepily at the digital clock on the bedside table.   
"We're late! Yami get up!" he shouted, his tiredness forgotten as he shook his dark side's arm. He went to the desk and grabbed the jeans from the chair. His replaced his pyjama trousers with them quickly as he hopped over to the wardrobe, trying to get both legs in the jeans. He grabbed his dark blue shirt, the one similar to Yami's. He speedily did the straps and buckles up as Yami grabbed his leather trousers. Yugi pulled one of his white shirts off a hanger and slipped it over his head. He didn't bother doing the top buttons up- he never did. He pulled his school jacket from it's hanger and slipped his slender arms through the sleeves. He grabbed the Puzzle and dashed out to the bathroom, carrying a pair of socks.   
  
Yami made his way down the stairs towards the kitchen. He busiest himself by making breakfast. He heard Yugi run down the stairs so fast he almost tripped over. He accepted the toast Yami gave he and bolted it down.  
"Slow down Aibou!" Yami smiled. Yugi looked up at him and swallowed the last of the toast. "You'll get indigestion" Yami chided. Yugi grinned.  
"You say that every morning and I haven't yet" he retorted smiling.  
  
Yugi ran down the road, clutching his bag straps with both hands. He saw Joey standing by Domino High's gates with Tristan, Tea and Bakura. They greeted him with a smile when he slowed to a walk.  
"Late agin?" Joey grinned.  
"Sorry, slept in" Yugi explained.  
  
//No change there//  
  
/Yami!/  
  
/What? It's true!/  
  
Yugi followed as they entered the school's grounds.   
  
Lunch fell onto the group as they sat beneath a tree, welcoming the shade from the hot summer sun. Yami had come out from the puzzle, his jacket removed like everyone else's. Yugi had shown them the letter, upon which they had all produced their own copies.  
"What do ya think it means?" Joey asked. Tristan shrugged.  
"I don't see any harm in going," Bakura remarked, "what's the worst that could happen?" He was met with cynical stares. "Ok, so what is the most likely thing that will happen?" he rephrased his question. Yami frowned slightly.  
"I don't think it could be anything of real harm, but then I'm not completely happy about going to a meeting that we don't even know what it's about" he stated.  
"The only way to find out is to go" Tea pointed out. Yugi nodded.  
"I vote we go" he opted. They nodded, knowing that it could be anything- they didn't have a clue.  
  
Yugi sat through his lessons, paying little attention as he sat thinking.  
  
//What're you thinking about Aibou//  
  
Yugi smiled at Yami as he entered his Soul room.  
  
/Nothing much. Only about this meeting tonight/  
  
//You're not happy about it?//  
  
/It's not that, it's just.../  
  
//What?//  
  
/It's strange. Normally these things are public, specially if it's about Duel Monsters/  
  
//I know, but like Tea said, we won't know until we go//  
  
/I s'pose/  
  
"Yugi?" Yugi came out of his daze when he heard someone shouting his name. He looked up startled. His Biology teacher stood over him, an annoyed frown playing on her face.  
"Sorry miss" he mumbled.  
"Try and pay attention in the future" she answered, walking back to the front of the class, her heels clicking on the hard polished floor of the lab. Yugi sighed and rested his head on his hand as he waited for the painstakingly slow lesson to end.  
  
Yugi bent down as he picked up the post that had come through after he'd left. He flipped through it and found it was all for his Grandpa. Yami materialised behind him. And immediately removed his jacket again.  
"It's hotter than Egypt today" he moaned. Yugi smiled as his dark side walked into the kitchen. Yami turned the cold tap on and cupped his hands catching the water. He splashed his hot face, leaving his perfectly tanned skin dripping, small droplets running down beside his eyes. He grabbed a hand towel and wiped the excess water off. He walked up the stairs taking them in his stride. He stood in the doorway leaning against the frame.  
"What're you doing Aibou?" he asked as Yugi sat down at his desk, pulling several books out of a drawer.  
"Homework" he answered sighing.  
  
Around 6:30pm Yugi walked quickly down the warm pavement as he hurried to meet Joey and the others. Yami walked alongside him, his boots making little noise against the grey stone slabs. Yugi's golden bangs fell across one of his eyes. He brushed it away lightly with a finger. He saw Tristan's tall figure standing out in the sun's slowly dulling light.  
"Hey guys" he called as he and Yami caught them up. None of them were wearing jackets; Joey and Tristan had both chosen sleeveless white shirts, though like Yami, Bakura and Yugi they refused to wear shorts. Bakura wore a baggy white T-shirt while Tea wore another strap top and skirt.  
"What time've we gotta be there?" Tristan asked.  
"7pm" Bakura answered, looking at his watch.  
"We should get there a bit early then" Yugi pointed out. They started walking towards the arcade, which happened to be near the place they were going.  
  
"There it is" Joey stated, walking over to the building. It wasn't much more than an old warehouse, now unused and empty.  
"Would've thought it'd be somewhere better" Bakura muttered, looking at the cold stone walls.  
"Who's that?" Tea asked pointing. Yugi shrugged. As they got closer they found it was Seto, minus his long blue coat, his muscle arms uncovered and folded, the black shirt hiding his torso. He frowned when he saw them heading his way.  
"What're you guys doing here?" he growled coldly.  
"We were invited" Yugi answered coolly.  
"You organise this Kaiba?" Joey asked frowning back. Seto sniggered.  
"No I didn't, all I know is it's about Duel Monsters" he replied flatly. Before anyone could say anymore, the small door behind Kaiba clicked and swung open. No one could be seen inside, the darkness hiding anything that was inside.  
"Might as well go in" Bakura mumbled. They walked in one by one. Yami and Seto glared at each other as they passed. Though they were better, they still didn't like each other, but both showed respect for the other. Yami walked in followed closely by the CEO.  
  
As Seto entered the room, the door swung shut, banging loudly as it hit the frame. A small click could be heard indicating it was locked.  
"What the hell's goin on?" Joey shouted angrily. They looked round blindly, the blocked windows providing no light. Kaiba tried the door handle and rattled the solid wood. He slammed his hand against it in frustration. Simultaneously the building was immediately flooded with light, long strip lights on the roof.  
"Err...guys who turned the lights on?" Tea gulped.   
"I didn't" Bakura stated.  
"It was a rhetorical question Bakura" Tea remarked. He muttered a small `oh` as Yami turned around on the spot, his crimson eyes darting from place to place, though what he was looking for, he didn't know.   
"If someone's there then show yourself!" he shouted abruptly. They turned as a tall figure stepped out from a darkened area away from the door. She was dressed in a tight black dress that reached just above her knees. Black boots reached up to her knees, the tall heels extending her already elevated figure. Blonde hair reached down to her shoulders, each strand seeming to stay perfectly straight; as if it was made to be. Thick black eyelashes surrounded misty grey eyes.   
"Welcome" her voice sounded like a gentle breeze floating over an ice cool mountain. Tea groaned as Tristan and Joey stared at the woman, their eyes wide and their jaws hanging open. She elbowed Tristan in his stomach. He glared down at her, as did Joey.  
"Stop staring! It's rude!" she whispered. They frowned but stop their ogling.  
"What is this meeting about?" Yami asked, as he stood still wary of anything and everything.  
"More than you think" she giggled, her tone puzzling them. she sounded more like a small child asking for something, rather than an adult.  
"What do you mean?" Kaiba snapped impatiently.  
"You'll see, but not right now" she smiled, showing perfectly whitened and even teeth. These words confused them further. She closed her eyes, blocking out the misty pupils. Her lips moved as she started chanting quietly. Yami's eyes grew wide.  
"Get out! She's doing a spell!" he yelled, pushing Yugi towards the door. The others ran over to it.  
"What kind of spell?" Bakura asked, as Seto, Joey and Tristan threw themselves at the door in a vain attempt to open it.  
"I don't know, but I'm guessing it isn't a good luck spell" Yami answered as he glanced back at the chanting figure.  
"Can't you stop her Yami?" Yugi enquired nervously looking back at her.  
"I wish I could Aibou, but I cannot stop a spell I don't know" Yami sighed. The lights blacked out as they shattered behind them. Tea screamed as they covered their heads, Yami shielding Yugi with his own body as glass rained down on them. It made tingling sounds as it hit the concrete floor. Bakura gasped as a strong ray of white light sped towards them from the blonde woman. Yugi covered his violet eyes with his arm as the light blinded him. Seto began to feel light-headed as the light took over his senses.  
  
Yugi woke slowly the next morning. He felt fine as he slowly opened his eyes and looked around. His violet eyes widened. He proceeded to look down at himself.  
  
/Err...Yami something's wrong/  
  
What's happened to Yugi? What's with the blonde woman? Will we ever find out?  
  
Yami: You already know o.O  
  
FC: oh yeah....  
  
Yugi: what's wrong with me?  
  
FC: sorry Yugi but you have to wait for chapter 3 ^_^  
  
Yugi: ~.~  
  
FC: cheer up, you might like it  
  
Yugi: I will?  
  
FC: ...  
  
Seto: is anything wrong with me???  
  
FC: not sayin :p  
  
Seto: I have to know! My company could be under threat because of whatever it is!  
  
FC: so? Anyways please review and look out for the next chappie ^_~ 


	3. What's Happening?

Right, I don't Yu-Gi-Oh. My god it must be as boring for you to read that as it is for me to say every time (Yami o.O).  
  
A quick sorry to Zach (a mate o mine), who didn't like the Yaio in the last chappie, I didn't think it was that bad, I don't actually put it down to them loving each other, I think of it as they just care for each other more than other people normally would. I have actually put stuff like that in my other fics, so its kinda a normal thing for me to write. So sorry Zach!  
  
Ok so I don't actually know where this idea came from- it wasn't inspired by anything, it kinda popped into my head. It's gonna be strange I warn you...(but we like strange don't we? Yes we do) ^_^  
  
Yami talking to Yugi in his head = //  
Yugi talking to Yami in his head = /  
  
What's happening  
  
/Yami!/  
  
//I'm coming Aibou//  
  
Yugi looked down at himself and felt like passing out from shock. His skin was covered in greyish brown fur, while his stomach and feet were covered in snowy white fur. His hands and feet had changed into paws, his back paws were larger than a normal animal's. His found a long tail tipped with white and threaded with more grey and brown. As he looked around everything was 10 times bigger than it should seem. He waited while Yami appeared. Yugi turned when he did come out and his eyes grew wide with fear. Before him stood a Black Panther, towering above him, his eyes crimson and hungry looking. He saw the sinewy muscles on his legs and the sharp white fangs sticking out slightly from a black mouth. Yami looked down and saw the small rodent. He licked his lips hungrily and brought his head down to snap at it. Yugi cringed.  
"Yami Stop!! It's me Yugi!" he yelled in panic. Yami stopped and cocked his head to one side.  
"Aibou?" he asked the quivering form below him, "what's going on? You're an animal and I had this urge to eat you..." Yugi glared up at him.  
"I'm an animal! Seen yourself lately?" he shouted up at his dark side. Yami looked down at himself and yelped. He fell off the side of the bed and landed on the carpeted floor. "See?" Yugi stated as Yami sat up on the floor, "you're a panther and I'm a kangaroo rat! But I don't understand how this happened." Yami stood on all four paws. He walked around experimentally.  
"It was that spell last night. Whatever it was it changed us. But what happened to the others?" Yami explained.   
"We've gotta find out if they're ok" Yugi remarked. Though their forms were different, their voices were the same.  
"We can't go outside like this! I think people will be a bit suspicious of a panther walking down the road with a kangaroo rat" Yami replied. Yugi nodded his furry head.  
"C'mon, we might as well go downstairs" Yugi muttered. Yami walked up close to the bed and lowered his head slightly. "What're you doing Yami?" Yugi asked.  
"Get on," Yami instructed, "it'll take you all day to get down stairs at that size." Yugi frowned and jumped onto Yami's blackened head. He walked out majestically, his clawed toes spreading slightly as they hit the ground. He hesitated when he got to the stairs.  
"What's wrong?" Yugi enquired.  
"I can't say I've ever gone down stairs on four feet before" Yami laughed slightly. He put out a paw and stepped down slowly. He smiled, showing rows of white razor sharp teeth.   
  
When they got to the kitchen, both looked around.  
"Err...how do we open the fridge?" Yugi questioned.  
"I don't know. Want to try?" Yami half answered. Yugi leaned down on Yami's brow and stared into his crimson orb.  
"You seriously think I could get that open?!" he remarked.  
"Ok ok, I'll try" Yami muttered. He raised his left paw and extended the claws. He felt Yugi shiver slightly. "I won't hurt you Yugi, you do know that don't you?" he reassured his Aibou.  
"I know, they just look kinda scary, being that big" Yugi gulped. Yami dug his claws into a gap and pulled. The door swung open, letting a cold blast of air out. Yami stuck his head in and clamped his teeth around the top of the milk bottle. He pulled it out and placed it on the floor.   
"Y-Yami I-I'm c-c-cold" Yugi shivered. He ran down Yami's head and neck, onto his main body away from the fridge's cold. He turned his head as he heard something scratch at the door loudly. Yami brought his head out of the fridge.  
"What's that?" he asked quizzically. Yugi shook his head.  
"I dunno, something's scratching at the door" he stated. Yami walked over to the door, his black paws padding on the ground quietly. He jumped up, leaning his front feet against the wooden door. He looked out of the window and found himself looking down at an Alsatian (German Shepherd). It scratched at the door again. Yugi climbed up to Yami's head.  
"Look! There's lemming on it's head!" he pointed out. Yami jumped down. He looked at the door lock and found the key still in it.  
"Do you think you could turn that?" he asked. Yugi stood thinking quietly.  
"I'll try, just get me up there" he answered. Yami didn't have to lift his head- he was level with the keyhole. Yugi extended his small front paws and grabbed the key. He pushed it sideways. He closed his eyes and pushed as hard as he could. The key turned.  
"Well done Aibou" Yami praised, as he half jumped on the handle to open it. The Alsatian pushed it open and ran in.  
"Where's Yugi?" the large dog asked abruptly.  
"You're looking at him," Yugi answered, "Tristan, is that you?" he narrowed his eyes as he stared at the canine.  
"Yea, and that's Joey" he said lifting his eyes to the lemming on his head.  
"Let me guess. That makes the panther Yami?" Joey quizzed. Yami nodded. Yugi, startled by the sudden movement, slid off his head onto the tiled floor. Yami looked down at him apologetically.  
"Sorry Aibou" he mumbled.   
"S'ok, just don't do it too often. I won't land on my feet every time" Yugi stated. Joey motioned for Tristan to lower his head. He jumped down to the floor and went over to Yugi. Yugi frowned. "Even as a kangaroo rat I'm still smaller!" he said indignantly. Tristan laughed which came out as a half bark half laugh.  
"Mebbe you were destined to be liddle whatever your form!" Joey giggled.   
"Guys is that you?" they turned when they found a small tortoise-shell coloured cat standing in the doorway.  
"Tea?" Joey asked and immediately wished he hadn't drawn attention to himself. The feline ran at him and Yugi. Both screamed and ran under Yami.  
"Tea stop it's us!" Yugi yelled for the second time that day. Tea stopped abruptly.  
"Sorry guys" she apologised, backing off.  
"I'm telling you if one more person tries to eat me today...." Yugi growled, which sounded quite funny coming from a kangaroo rat.   
"I already said sorry" Tea retorted.   
"I think he's a bit grumpy because he's a little animal" Yami whispered in her ear.  
"Oh" she muttered back.  
"I am not grumpy! How would you like it if someone was trying to eat you 24 7!" Yugi remarked. Tristan opened his mouth to say something, when a flash of white darted past him.  
"Open the fridge! Open the flippin fridge!" Yami stared in surprise at the fox that had just dashed into the kitchen.  
"Bakura?" Joey asked.  
"Yes, now please OPEN THE FRIDGE!!" Bakura yelled. Yami gave him a startle look and pulled the fridge open again. Bakura nosed some of the food out of the way and sat down on a shelf. He sighed with relief and lay down.  
"What's so great about sitting in the fridge?" Tristan enquired as he walked over, his blunt claws making small clicking noises against the polished floor. Bakura lifted his ice white head.  
"Well arctic foxes don't like hot summers mornings and I'm no exception. The fridge is the coldest place I could think of apart from the freezer" he explained, his pure bushy tail swaying slightly. Yugi hopped in front of Yami.  
"I warn you Bakura if you try to eat me..." he threatened. Bakura gave him a confused look.  
"Why would I want to eat you?" he asked quizzically.  
"Well everyone else has tried to so far, so for all I know you might want to" Yugi mumbled agitatedly. Joey looked down his small brown nose at Yugi.   
"I ain't tried ta eat ya," he stated grinning, "but why shouldn't I have a go!" Yugi squeaked as Joey chased him across the floor. They disappeared round the other side of the counter that was centred in the middle of the room. Tea jumped up onto the counter and watched them from a height. Yugi finally gave up running and stopped, breathing heavily, his tiny chest moving up and down quickly.  
"Enough Joey" he giggled. Joey stopped and regained his breath.  
"So everyone who was at that warehouse yesterday is here right?" Yami enquired.  
"What's the warehouse gotta do wid this?" Joey asked between breaths.   
"I think it was that spell that changed us, though how that woman got hold of that spell I don't know, it sounded a bit like an ancient Egyptian chant" Yami explained.  
"We aren't all here," Bakura muttered. The others looked at him.  
"Who's missing?" Tea asked.  
"Seto" Bakura answered quietly.  
"Ah, now there's our first problem" Tristan remarked his tail unmoving.  
  
Yugi sat between Yami's paws, as they lay on the sofa in the sun filled living room. Tea lay on the back on the matching leather armchair, while Bakura sat in it with frozen peas and chips beside him, keeping him cool. Tristan lay on his side on a furry rug in front of the Tv, with Joey sitting on his middle.  
"So what do we do to start with?" Tea questioned. Yugi shrugged as he sat eating the edge of a digestive biscuit; that happened to be bigger than him.  
"We've got to get Kaiba, we don't even know what type of animal he is" Yami said flatly.  
"I can guess" Joey muttered darkly.  
"We all have our ideas of what he could be Joey" Bakura stated.  
"Anyway back to the point," Yami interrupted, "we've got to get Seto and then we can decide what we do from there."   
"Question" Joey asked, "do ya think we can still talk to people?" A moment pasted where they just sat looking to each other.  
"Err...I don't know" Yugi answered. Yami stood up on the sofa and stretched, yawning loudly. The others gaped at the immense size of his teeth.  
"Glad we're on his side" Tea whispered to Bakura, who nodded in return.  
"I vote we head to Kaiba's mansion tonight, when it's dark" Yami appealed.  
"Why when it's dark?" Tea asked as she also stood.  
"Well unlike you four me and Yami aren't the kind of animals people generally see on the streets, so by going at night we won't be seen. I had enough trouble getting here without being spotted" Bakura explained.  
"We leave when it's dark then" Tristan decided.   
  
They spent the day wandering around Yugi's house, getting used to the change of forms. They wouldn't venture out into the closed shop in fear of window shoppers looking in. Yugi sat on the window ledge with Tea, watching for any signs of what could be Seto. They saw nothing.  
  
Eventually when night's dark cloak enveloped the sun and it's harsh summer rays, Yami decided it was time to go. Yugi and Joey sat on his head as he walked silently out of the back door with Tristan, Tea and Bakura following. Joey burst out laughing when he turned round.  
"We won't lose you any time soon Bakura," he grinned, "you look like a fluorescent white light!" Bakura glared at him.  
"Not funny Joey, at least I don't look like a ball of fluff in daylight" Bakura retorted indignantly. Joey pouted as the others joined in Bakura's laughing.  
  
Yami stuck to the shadows, knowing he couldn't been seen except for the crimson of his pupils and the occasional glint of white fangs. Bakura jogged behind him while Tristan and Tristan walked under the street lamps- no one would seen anything strange in a dog and cat walking under a light. Yugi yawned quietly as he bumped up and down on Yami's head, cushioned slightly by his black velvety fur.   
  
An owl hooted overhead as they drew closer to Seto's mansion, causing Joey to jump.  
"The sooner we get there the better" he muttered as he clung to a few black hairs. Yugi nodded in agreement.  
"I don't like night life, especially when I know I'm on the menu" he remarked quietly. Yami turned his eyes up towards the two as he jogged on.  
"We're almost there," he stated, "and besides, anything that tries to eat you I could probably eat."  
"Oh well that's reassurin," Joey said sarcastically, "so we get eaten and then you eat them, so we end up bein eaten by you anyways."  
"Yes, I mean no. Let's just drop the subject" Yami grumbled. Yugi looked down at him, but saw nothing in the pitch-blackness that enveloped their wooded surroundings.  
"Why?" he questioned. The answer he got was short and wasn't what he really wanted to hear.  
"Because I'm getting hungry."  
  
The walls surrounding the colossal mansion were high and off-putting. Their solid grey stones stood proud and strong. The gates were made of steel, painted black and moved by remote control. Blunt spikes topped the black steel, the single poles lined with wide even gaps. Tristan stuck his nose up in the air, sniffing intently.  
"There's somethin different" he commented. Tea looked up into his hazel eyes.  
"What?" she asked.  
"I dunno, somethin just smells different" Tristan gave up and walked over to the gates where Yami was already standing.  
"So how do we get in?" Bakura asked, his silky white fur glistening in the dull moonlight. He looked up at the wall's height and gulped.  
"We can't get over the walls, they're too high" Yugi stated.  
"You, Joey, Tea and Bakura should be able to get through the gaps in the gates with no problem" Yami murmured lowering his head so Yugi and Joey could reach the ground. They jumped down and wandered over to the gate.  
"What about me and you?" Tristan enquired.  
"We're going to have to breathe in a bit to fit through" Yami replied as he assessed the gap's widths. "You lot go through first" he instructed. They nodded and started to go through. Yugi and Joey went under the bottom bar, Joey's back brushing against it lightly. Tea stepped through a gap with ease, her thin feline body had no problem. Bakura also had no problem, his bushy white tail contrasting with the ebony poles. "You go next Tristan," Yami ordered, "if you can get through then I should be able to- just."  
"Not necessarily," Tristan remarked, "you are quite a lot bigger than me." Yami gave him a small fang filled half smile.  
"For a change" he chuckled.   
"Don't get used to it, I plan on gettin back to normal y'know" Tristan huffed. He stuck his head through a gap, his tall ears touching the poles beside him. He lifted a paw through and started pulling himself through. He drew in his broad shoulder blades and felt the hairs on his side touch the glossy paint. Once he got his last foot through, it was Yami's turn. He poked his ebony head through the bars and tried to fit his first paw in. He found his shoulders were too wide. He drew them in tightly and managed to get both front paws through. He breathed in, decreasing his stomach, which was relatively thin for a panther but a lot bigger than other animals. He tugged himself forward.  
"C'mon Yami, you can do it" Yugi encouraged.   
  
After a lot of twisting Yami finally succeeded in getting his whole self through the gap. Yugi smiled at him.  
"Next time we find a door" Yami grumbled. Yugi laughed lightly as his double lowered his head allowing him to get on. Joey sat on Bakura's back, surrounded by thick white fur. They walked up to the mansion, making almost no noise in the short grass. Bakura accidentally stood on a hidden twig causing it to snap in half loudly. Immediately a wave of barking rose up as several dogs ran towards them from the mansion.  
"What do we do?" Tea yelled in panic, knowing that these dogs would hate cats. Tristan stood his ground growling darkly, though the dogs were Alsatians like himself. As they drew closer, Yami stepped out in front of Tristan. His ears went flat against his black head and he bared his gleaming white teeth. Yami breathed in deeply, his chest and lungs expanding as he drew in air. He proceeded to let out a blood-chilling roar straight at the guard dogs. They stopped in a second and turned round. They ran back faster than they had appeared, their feathery tails well between their legs, their pointed ears down in fear.   
"That worked well" Tristan mumbled as they continued up towards the back of Seto's home. Joey nodded dumbly as he rode amidst Bakura's hot arctic fur.  
  
They reached the back door, which led directly into the kitchen. Tea jumped up onto the window ledge and peered in.   
"What do you see?" Yugi shouted.  
"The lights are on but no one's in there" she called back.  
"Anything else?" Yami asked quietly. Tea nodded.  
"This window's open" she stated. She leapt from the ledge and landed nimbly next to Tristan. Yami stood thinking for a second.  
"We'll have to go through the window" he remarked.  
"At least we'll all fit this time" Tristan muttered.   
"Tea if you take Yugi and Joey up then we'll follow you" Yami started, his back turned to the door as he faced them. None of them answered him. "What?" he asked slightly puzzled by the silence. He looked down at the ground and found light streaming out from behind him. He turned slowly and found Mokuba standing in the doorway.  
"I think we should have been a bit quieter" Yugi whispered in Yami's ear. Mokuba grinned down at them.  
"I was wondering what was making all the noise," he smiled, "are you looking for Seto?"   
"Wait a minute," Bakura said slightly baffled, "you can understand us?" Mokuba nodded.  
"Course I can, you sound exactly the same even though you definitely look different," Mokuba shrugged, "same as Seto really."  
"Kaiba changed too?" Yugi asked. Mokuba nodded.  
"What is he?" Joey asked. Tea shot him an annoyed look. He gave her an innocent one back. "What? I'm curious" he said indignantly.   
"Why don't you come in and see for yourselves?" Mokuba asked, "I warn you though he isn't inna good mood bout it." Yami nodded and walked in majestically, his sable fur catching the light.  
"Never known Kaiba ta be inna good mood anyways" Joey sniggered. Tea shot him another warning glance.  
  
"Where is Seto, Mokuba?" Yugi asked as they followed him.  
"He's in his room, he hasn't come out all day," Mokuba answered, "I only found out he had changed when I went in to wake him up this morning." He led them up two flights of stairs to the third floor. He opened the door to reveal the unlit room. Moonlight streamed in through the open curtains, casting shadows in the corners beside furniture. Yami strode in, his padded paws making no sound on the carpeted floor. Mokuba left them and walked back down the stairs. Tristan looked over to the bed and found two glowing blue orbs staring harshly down at them.  
"What're you doing here?" Seto voice snapped out from behind the cold eyes.  
  
What kind of animal is Seto? Will they change back? What're they gonna do? All will be revealed in chapter 2...  
  
Seto: ¬_¬ I'd better be something cool like a lion  
  
FC: you wish, but I s'pose I do like the animal I've got you as...  
  
Yami: Mwahahahaha Black Panther, betcha can't beat that Seto!  
  
Seto: ¬_¬ watch me  
  
FC: err...to me he does beat you being a panther ^_^  
  
Seto: ~.~  
  
Yugi: KANGAROO RAT?! What gave you that idea????  
  
FC: a friend of mine did a mini project on them and I thought they were kinda cute  
  
Yugi: oh ok...o.O  
  
FC: anyways please review ^_~ 


	4. Changes and Transformations

Thanks everyone who reviewed!  
  
I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and it's very very VERY doubtful I ever will ~.~  
  
I've decided this is going to be the sequel to Cruising through Ages so if you read that then this is the sequel!!!  
  
I'm gonna started by saying what each character is as some of you weren't too sure; so here we are:  
  
Yugi = Kangaroo Rat  
Yami = Black Panther  
Tristan = Alsatian (German Shepherd)  
Joey = Lemming  
Tea = Cat  
Bakura = Arctic Fox  
Seto = ?  
  
If you want to know about what the animal is e.g. a lemming then let me know in a review with your email address and I'll send you a picture of one and tell you what it is- k?  
  
Anyways here we go- enjoy ^_^  
  
Changes and Transformations  
  
Yugi could only see Seto's outline, his shape was surrounded by darkness. His eyes hadn't changed- they still carried their cold and hard expression, as though they pierced right to your soul.  
"What do you want?" Seto snarled, his tone angry and hostile. Yugi swallowed, unnerved by the chilling question. Yami stepped forward, confident as ever.  
"Why don't you show yourself Kaiba?" he questioned.  
"Do I have a reason to?" Kaiba snapped back.  
"Are you embarrassed or just scared to show your face?" Yami growled mockingly.  
"Either that or he can't turn the light on" Joey whispered to Tristan, who giggled lightly. Bakura saw Seto's figure rise to a standing position. Whatever he was it was fairly big, but not as big as Yami. Mokuba came up behind them and turned the light on, immediately leaving afterwards. Tea gasped quietly. Before them Seto stood as a wolf, his fur was mottled with grey, white and brown, with the tiniest amount of black. His jumped down from the bed and stood in front of them, his body language alone stating he wasn't a happy wolf out to play. He was slightly smaller than Yami, but larger than Tristan. He could've been mistaken for a big dog, but his exceptionally large paws and oddly coloured fur made the difference.  
"Happy now?" he asked bitterly.  
"Ecstatic" Yami replied sarcastically. His crimson gaze burned into Seto's sapphire one. Yugi stood between them.  
"Cool it guys, we've gotta sort this out together, without arguing" he shouted. Kaiba looked down at him.  
"Watch who you tell to cool it, especially when you're the type of thing to be on the next menu" Seto snarled nastily. Yami's ears went flat as he stood protectively over Yugi. He bared his teeth savagely, his midnight tail swishing from side to side.  
"Try it and you'll regret it Kaiba" he bellowed as he reared his height to well above Seto's. Kaiba found himself looking up to who he normally looked down to. He stepped back in submission.  
"Can we sort this out like reasonable people, please?" Tea asked.   
"That'll be a bit hard seein as we ain't people no more" Joey stated.  
"You know what I mean" Tea retorted quickly. Kaiba walked to the door. He stopped and looked over his mottled shoulder.  
"We might as well go in the living room instead of staying in my room" he mumbled walking out silently.   
  
They entered the colossal living room where they found Mokuba watching the Tv in his pyjamas. He turned when the variety of animals/former people walked in. Seto looked at him and blinked.  
"You're suppose to be in bed Mokuba" he stated as he strode in.  
"But Seto..." Mokuba started. Kaiba shook his furry head.  
"No buts, it's a school night, you know that, so scoot!" he answered, his tail pointing towards the door. Mokuba pouted and stood up.  
"Fine" he grumbled as he walked out and up the stairs, his feet pounding against the carpet.  
"I'll be up in 5 minutes!" Seto shouted as he jumped onto one of the white leather sofas. Tea sat on the back of the other sofa, while Bakura and Tristan sat below her with Joey sitting on a sofa arm. Yami lay down regally on a bleached sheep skin rug.  
"I hope you aren't moulting" Seto remarked. Yami shot him a frosty glance. "What? I don't want my rug turning black," Kaiba murmured, "so I ask my original question again. Why are you here?" Yugi pushed aside some of the wool as he sat back on his hind paws.  
"We needed to get everyone from the meeting yesterday together so we could figure out what we're gonna do" he explained.  
"So what exactly do you intend on us doing when we're like this?" Seto prompted. Bakura shrugged.  
"Hopefully we can find a way to reverse this and get back to normal" he answered quietly.  
"Do you think we'll change back anyway?" Tea asked.   
"I don't know, we might, we'll have to wait and see" Yugi replied. He jumped when something growled loudly behind him. The others turned their heads as Yami shifted slightly.  
"What was that?!" Tristan questioned the loud noise. Yami gave him an embarrassed look.  
"My stomach" he mumbled. Seto sighed and stood, jumping lightly off the polished leather.   
"Come on," he ordered as he walked out. They all stood and followed him to the kitchen. "My bet is you don't eat junk food anymore" he remarked soundly.  
"Err...no, mainly meat at the moment" Yami replied flustered. Kaiba nodded and clenched a piece of rope attached to the fridge door handle with his teeth. He pulled and opened the door soundly. He looked in and `hmmed` quietly.  
"No raw meat, we've only got the packet stuff" he stated frowning.  
"That's fine" Yami muttered. Seto pulled the packets out and put them on the marble tiles. There was an assortment of chicken, turkey and other various meats. Seto looked around and counted them.  
"5 meat-eaters and 2 veggies," he stated and looked at Tristan, "We've got dog food if you want that."   
"Err...I don't really want to..." he mumbled, sweat-dropping considerably. Seto would've shrugged if he had looked vaguely human.  
"If you want to know how it tastes ask Mokuba" he suggested.  
"Why'd Mokuba know?" Joey asked confused.  
"When he was little he found a tin of it and started eating it until I stopped him," Kaiba explained, "I've got to go see him now anyway, do you want me to ask him?"  
"Y'can if ya want" Tristan answered as Seto walked out and up to his brother's bedroom.  
  
Kaiba reappeared 5 minutes later and found Yami, Bakura and Tea devouring most of the packet meat.  
"Well?" Tristan looked at him suspiciously.  
"Mokuba said it tastes just like chicken or turkey or whatever the flavour it says," Seto insisted, "if it makes you feel any better I'll eat it too, seeing as I'm kind of a dog, but in a larger and better looking sense." Tristan shot him an annoyed glare. "What? Wolves are better looking than dogs" the CEO snorted. Tristan wagged his tail slightly.  
"Fine, I'll try it if you're game too" he said flatly. Kaiba nodded and went to the cupboard.  
  
By 3am they were all lying asleep in the living room, full and completely exhausted because of their new forms. Yami's ear twitched as Yugi's long tail tickled it. He lay stretched out fully on one of the soft leather sofas with Yugi sleeping on his head, curled up in a ball. Seto was curled up on the other sofa, while Bakura was also rolled up at the other end. Tristan was back on the sheep skin rug, Tea was on the back of Yami's sofa and Joey lay on the armchair. Each slept peacefully, dreams the only cause of movement among the group.  
  
Bakura woke quietly the next morning when he heard someone walking past the doorway. He looked up and saw a quick glimpse of Mokuba's back as he passed to the kitchen. Bakura yawned and lifted a hand to his head, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He yelled with shock when he realised it was a hand. The others woke with a jump, Yami's black head peering up over the arm of the matching sofa. Seto looked sleepily at Bakura as did Tristan, Joey and Tea. They came fully awake when they also grasped what had happened.  
"Bakura you're-" Yugi stated.   
"Human" Tristan whispered, as Bakura studied his hands and arms, making sure he wasn't seeing things. His pyjamas had also appeared, as though he had put them on before he woke. Joey jumped up with sheer joy.  
"Wohoo! This has ta mean we change back agin!" he said excitedly still jumping up and down, his brown-ish black coat catching the early morning sun as it flooded through the window. The others also grinned happily knowing they would go back. Yugi grinned up at Yami, but his smiled vanished when he saw Yami's concerned look.  
"What's wrong Yami?" he asked his voice serious, matching Yami's expression.  
"This doesn't seem right," he muttered.  
"Why'd ya say that?" Joey enquired. Yami glanced over at Bakura.  
"Think about it, why would someone go to the trouble of getting an ancient Egyptian spell, using it and knowing it would wear off in a few days?" Yami explained, "I don't think this is the end of it. Though I do think that if we can change back at intervals then we must be able to control both halves, and choose when we want to be human or animal." Bakura looked at him.  
"But how could we do that when we don't know how?" he asked his happy moment disappearing into almost nothing.   
"It would take time and practise but I do think we could manage it" Yami answered quietly. Kaiba jumped down from the sofa, landing swiftly on his padded feet.  
"We can't stay here, I'll have executives and people calling round all the time" he stated, "but we can go to one of my other houses." Yami nodded.  
"Fine, we need to go as soon as possible" he commented.  
"Does this mean that when we change back we're gonna be wearin what we were wearin two nights ago?" Tristan asked.   
"By the look of it yes, I mean this is what I presume I was wearing the night I changed," Bakura answered, "I could probably go to each of your houses and get your clothes if you want, I'm going to need mine anyway."  
"Good idea Bakura, but you can't exactly go out in your pyjamas" Yugi remarked. Bakura blushed slightly. Seto walked over to the doorway.  
"You can borrow some of my clothes while you get everyone else's and yours" he offered, leading the white haired boy up the stairs.  
  
They giggled quietly as Seto and Bakura re-entered the room 5 minutes later. Bakura was wearing a green shirt with blue jeans and a blue jacket. Everything was about two sizes too big for him, seeing as Seto was a lot taller than Bakura. The cuffs covered his hands and he had to keep pulling the jeans up when they started to slip. He glared at Joey.  
"It's the smallest we could find" he frowned, which made Joey laugh harder.  
"Sorry man, you just look kinda funny" Joey apologised and slowly stopped laughing.  
"You can drive can't you Bakura?" Kaiba asked. Bakura nodded. "Good, driving'll be quicker than walking to everyone's houses" he stated walking back out again.  
"I'll have to stay here," Yami remarked, "you know what clothes I want anyway Aibou, so you go." Yugi nodded as he climbed up onto Yami's furry head. They followed Seto out through a door leading into the colossal garage. Tristan gawked at the number of cars and motorbikes of various sizes and kinds.  
"Take your pick" Seto insisted. Bakura looked around.  
"Any of them?" he asked. Kaiba nodded.  
"Anything you want, but I suggest something sensible, to fit everything in" he answered. Bakura gazed around, he sight resting on different cars- sports cars, 4x4's, estates; the list was almost endless. Finally he walked over to a Land Rover Discovery. He found the door open and the keys inside.  
"Who's going with?" he asked turning back to them as they stepped up behind him.  
"Me and Yami are staying here, one reason being we aren't your average animal and two I've got to get the house sorted" Seto answered. Bakura nodded and opened the right back door. Tea jumped onto the seat and sat down comfortably. Yugi hopped from Yami's head to Tristan's, as he jumped into the 4x4 after Tea. Bakura shut the door and slid into the driver's seat.  
"Can you stop in a butcher's or something while you're out? Me and Seto don't go much on packet meat" Yami remarked. Bakura nodded.  
"Anything in particular?" he asked.   
"No, just anything fairly big" Seto replied as he backed away from the car. Bakura shut the door and turned the ignition. The engine roared into action, as he picked the right gear and drove slowly towards the garage door. It opened automatically as he neared it. Yami turned back to the house as Bakura went down the prolonged driveway.  
  
Bakura turned a corner and entered the road. He pulled up outside the Turtle Games Shop. He cut the engine and held his hand out towards the back seat. Yugi bounced onto his hand, he large feet adding to the spring. Bakura opened his door and climbed out, Yugi moving up to his shoulder. He watched as Bakura went to the back door and opened it silently- they hadn't actually been able to lock it the night before when they left. Bakura walked up the stairs and headed into Yugi's room.  
"There's a bag in the wardrobe you can use" Yugi spoke directly into Bakura's left ear. The white haired boy nodded and opened the wardrobe doors quietly. He pulled out the bag and began to fill it with different items that Yugi asked for.   
  
When he finished he headed back out to the 4x4, locking the back door as he did. He put the full bag in the car boot and returned to the driver's seat.  
"Where next?" he asked, looking in his rear view mirror at the group behind him, his hands resting on the steering wheel.  
"I am" Tea replied. Bakura nodded and started the engine again.  
  
"Where's Mokuba?" Yami asked, as he wandered in from the deserted kitchen.  
"He's gone to school" Seto answered flatly. He had managed to organise the second house and it was now midmorning. Yami started pacing in front of Kaiba, as the wolf lay on the sofa.  
"Do you have to pace?" Seto asked frowning slightly.  
"No but I feel better when I'm moving" Yami retorted.   
"Well can you stop it? It's getting on my nerves" Kaiba mumbled, his head resting on his paws. Yami opened his mouth to answer when he stopped, a confused look playing on his face. Seto lifted his head as the Panther outline of Yami's body began to glow with a dark light. "What's going on Yami?" he asked.   
"I don't know" Yami replied, the dark light lining his entire body. Kaiba watched in amazement as Yami began to change. His toes lengthened into fingers, the claws shortening into fingernails; his tail disappeared into his back and the black fur that had covered his body vanished to reveal his perfectly tanned skin and spiky blonde, black and crimson hair. Finally his face changed, his muzzle shortened and became his normal shaped face, his longs fangs shortened too and his crimson eyes returned to their ordinary appearance. When his transformation had completely finished, the dark light disappeared and Yami breathed out with relief as he sunk to his knees exhausted.   
"How did you do that?" Seto asked. Yami gave a tired shrug.  
"I didn't" he answered. He put a hand over his mouth and quickly stood. He walked unsteadily towards the kitchen, as blood trickled out from between his fingers. The CEO followed him, confused. Yami went straight to the sink and spat out the blood as it leaked from his mouth. He turned the tap on and washed the red substance away. He wiped his mouth with some kitchen towel. Finally he washed out his mouth with more water. He turned round and sat down on one of the stools.   
"What was all that about?" Kaiba enquired. Yami shrugged again.  
"I don't know, it didn't happen with Bakura" Yami stated. Just then the door to his right opened and Bakura walked in with Yugi behind him. Yugi smiled, his eyes lit and happy at the return of he human form. Tristan walked in with Tea and Joey, their forms still the same. Bakura held two bags in one hand and one in the other, while Yugi carried the other two.  
"You changed to then?" Joey asked as he rode in on Tristan's head.  
"No" Yami said grinning. He looked at Yugi and found he was in his white and black pyjamas. Looking down at himself he found he was wearing his usual black shirt and shorts.   
"I'm gonna go change" Yugi remarked as he carried his and Yami's joint bag up to one of the bedrooms. Yami nodded and followed him.  
  
Yugi frowned when he noticed a small spot of blood on the side of Yami's mouth.  
"Yami why're you bleeding?" he asked worriedly as he pulled his white shirt over his buckled shirt.  
"Hmm?" Yami looked in a mirror and wiped the blood away, "I started bleeding when I changed back, I don't know why."   
"That's weird cause I didn't neither did Bakura" Yugi stated. Yami sighed and shrugged as he pulled his arms through his jacket sleeves.   
"We'll worry about it later Aibou" Yami ended the conversation abruptly. Yugi didn't want to drop it, but he said nothing else as they walked back to the kitchen.  
  
By the time Mokuba came home from school, they had all changed back to people. Seto was busy talking on the phone, while the others packed various things.  
"What's going on?" Mokuba asked as he ran down the stairs. Yugi smiled at him.  
"We're going to one of your other houses while we try to sort out that spell" he explained.  
"Am I coming?" Mokuba enquired further.   
"Yup, I'm not leaving you here, so you're going to miss school" Kaiba answered as he entered the hallway. He was wearing everything he normally did minus his long blue coat. He watched as Mokuba ran back up the stairs towards his room. "We're going in 20 minutes!" he shouted after his brother.  
"Ok" was all they heard as he disappeared into his room. Joey walked past, a half-eaten bread roll in his hand as he chewed the rest of it as he headed to the living room. Yami past him and stopped by Yugi.  
"Everything done?" he asked soundly.  
"Nearly, we'll leave as soon as we can" Seto answered.  
  
Half an hour later they were all standing in the garage again.  
"We'll have to take two cars," Seto pointed out, "I'll drive one."   
"I wanna drive the second!" Joey volunteered. Tristan frowned.  
"I wanna drive it!" he argued. They continued to quarrel until Kaiba stepped between them.  
"Look if it makes you feel better we'll take more cars ok?" he said resolving the argument quickly.  
"Ok" Joey and Tristan chorused.   
"Right choose your car and someone to go with," the CEO instructed, "Mokuba you're with me." Mokuba shrugged and waited.   
"We'll go with you and Mokuba" Tea said for herself and Bakura who nodded an agreement. Seto led them to a light blue Toyota Celica. Tristan and Joey both went to a yellow Mazda Lotus Elise. Neither argued as Tristan sat in the driver's seat. Joey fiddled with the buttons until the roof folded back. They grinned at Yugi, who walked through the cars with Yami until one caught his eye.  
"That one Yami" he said smiling as he ran over to it. Yami looked at the orange Toyota Supra and raised an eyebrow. He shrugged and climbed into the driver's seat. "Sure you want to drive Yami?" Yugi asked.   
"Might as well, unless you want to" Yami replied, looking over to his Aibou.  
"Nope, I'm happy here" Yugi remarked.   
"Everyone ready?" Seto called out of his window.  
"Yeah" was all he got in return.  
"Ok, remember to follow me and don't wreck the cars," he said flatly, "and yes I'm talking to you two!" Joey and Tristan both glared at him as he started his engine. Seto pulled out and headed out towards the drive, Tristan and Joey following with Yugi and Yami behind them. Yugi smiled slightly as the Lotus's radio blared out in front of them as Joey turned it on.  
  
An hour and a half later they were cruising along the motorway, Seto in the middle seeing as Tristan and Joey had pulled out in front of him for a while, as they ran on the adrenaline of the car's speed.   
"I hope my car survives being driven by those to loonies" Kaiba muttered.   
"Don't worry bout it Seto, Tristan might not look it but he is a good driver" Tea insisted. Seto sighed and pressed down on the accelerator, catching the yellow Lotus up.  
  
Yami also sped up to catch up with Seto and Tristan.  
"You ok Yugi?" he asked glancing over quickly.  
"Yup, but I'm stilling wondering why you started bleeding when you changed back" Yugi answered, deep in thought.  
"I don't know why," Yami commented, "we'll work it out-" Yugi looked to Yami when he didn't finish his sentence.  
"Yami? What's wrong?" Yugi asked concern and fear playing through his voice. Yami's grip tightened on the steering wheel.  
"No, not here..." he said through clenched teeth. Yugi gasped as Yami's form started to change back to a Panther, making him incapable of driving. He lost control of the Supra as he changed completely. The car veered across the road, heading towards the barrier.  
  
Ohhhhhhhhh cliffhangers are us ^_^ but this is far from finished yup yup yup  
  
Seto: MY CAR!!!!  
  
Yugi: what about me and Yami???  
  
Yami: yeah!  
  
FC: all will be revealed later ^_~  
  
Yami & Yugi & Seto: ~.~  
  
FC: please review! 


	5. Control

Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh never have, never admitted to doing so. I do own my mind and anyone who tries to nick it will be in biiiiiig trouble! It's mine I tell you! All mine!  
  
Yami: I think they know that FC...  
  
FC: oh right ^_^0   
  
Seto: WHAT ABOUT MY CAR???!!!  
  
FC: I was just coming to that, so what's happened to Yugi and Yami (Seto looks at her) and Kaiba's car? The only way you will find out is by writin the next chapter yourself! mwahahaha!!! Only jokin ^_^ enjoy ^_~  
  
/hmph/ = Yugi  
//hmph// = Yami  
  
Control  
  
Seto and Tristan both watched in their mirrors as the Toyota Supra veered left towards the barrier separating the motorway from the countryside next to it. Both instinctively slowed down as they watched in horror.  
  
Yugi followed his first instincts. He struggled to undo his seatbelt, which finally unlocked itself. He leaned across, over the gear stick and grabbed the lone steering wheel. It slid through his hands as he tightened his loose grip. Cars screeched behind him as the Supra moved over into the next lane. Yugi found them slowing down gradually.  
"Yami I've got to move over!" he shouted.   
"I'm stuck Aibou" Yami replied, struggling against the seatbelt. Yugi finally steadied the Supra, stopping it from edging ever closer to the barrier and Hard Shoulder. He glanced down quickly and removed his right hand from the steeling wheel. He kept his eyes on the road as he fumbled behind him until his hand rested on Yami's seatbelt. He pressed the button and Yami jumped across behind him, landing swiftly in the passenger seat, as the car continued to slow. In one movement, Yugi held onto the wheel with both hands and scrambled over the hand brake and gear stick. He landed sitting on the driver's side. He glanced down and placed his right foot down on the accelerator. The car sped up again. Yugi gave a sigh of relief as his heart pounded rapidly against his ribcage. He checked in his rear view mirror and indicator left. He headed purposely towards the Hard Shoulder.  
  
Tristan saw the orange Supra head over to the Hard Shoulder. He moved the Lotus left as well, Seto following in the Celica. They slowed to a stop on the Shoulder, putting their hazard lights on. Yugi pulled up behind the blue Celica. He cut the engine and relaxed back against the seat. The others ran from the two cars to him and Yami. Joey leaned in Yugi's window.  
"You ok man?" he asked concerned. Yugi nodded, his chest rising and falling rapidly with each breath.  
"What happened?" Bakura asked. He peered in and saw Yami sitting silently on the passenger seat, his black ears back flat against his head in shame. "Oh" Bakura murmured quietly.  
"You ok to keep going Yugi?" Seto enquired. Yugi opened his shocked violet eyes and looked up at the CEO.  
"Yeah, I'm fine" he answered. Kaiba looked at his flushed cheeks.  
"There's services a couple of miles up ahead if you want to stop there for a while" he suggested.   
"No, the sooner we get there the better, we'll be fine, won't we Yami?" Yugi stated looking across at the Panther. Yami looked up at him, his crimson eyes depressed and downcast.  
"If you're sure..." Tea repeated. Yugi nodded and gave them a small half smile.  
"If you have problems then pulled into the Hard Shoulder ok? We'll know something's wrong and stop" Seto remarked. He turned to Joey and Tristan. "That goes for you two as well, just like me." They nodded and walked back to the Mazda Lotus, Joey climbing into the driver's seat this time. Seto led Tea, Bakura and Mokuba back to his Celica.  
  
Yugi turned the key and let the engine burst back into action. He pulled the seat forward, so he was closer to the pedals. He checked his mirrors and pulled out. Yami lay dejectedly on the passenger seat, his ears still back. Yugi looked over worriedly at him.  
"It wasn't your fault Yami" he said quietly.   
"If it wasn't for me then it wouldn't have happened" Yami muttered back, his eyes looking in the foot well.  
"It could've happened if I was driving," Yugi remarked his eyes watching the road, "you didn't know you would change." Yami sighed heavily.  
"I'm sorry Aibou" he whispered.   
"Don't apologise Yami, you don't have to" Yugi answered smiling sadly at his double. Yami didn't reply but continued to stare into the foot well.  
  
When Joey pulled into the driveway, the sky had clouded over as night crept up on the day, engulfing it's light. He halted the Lotus and stopped the engine. Tristan cut the radio and opened his door, climbing out as Joey got the roof back up. Yugi pulled up beside Seto. He climbed out and walked around to the other side. He opened the door and Yami jumped out, his head still hanging low. Yugi grabbed their bag from the back seat and locked the Supra.  
  
Kaiba opened the front door and fumbled about for the light switch. His slender fingers rested on it and pressed it. Light flooded the large hallway. Mokuba stepped in behind him with everyone else.  
"Jeez, this place is as big as your other mansion" Joey commented. Mokuba smiled.  
"Not quite, it's half the size" he stated. Tristan gaped at him.  
"You're kiddin!" he exclaimed. Yugi smiled at the two as they looked around. He closed the door behind Yami as he stepped in.   
"You can choose whichever room you want" Seto said as he led them up the stairway.   
  
Eventually when everyone had chosen their rooms and unpacked they sat in the living room talking.  
"I wonder if we can actually choose when we want to change" Tea mumbled. Yugi sat in the armchair opposite her, Yami lying on the floor next to him.  
"I dunno" Joey answered. Yugi looked down at Yami who lay with his head resting on his front paws.  
  
/Do you think you could change back if you wanted Yami?/  
  
Yami lifted his head and looked at his Aibou.  
"I'll give it a try" he murmured, rising.  
"Try what?" Tristan asked. Yami didn't answer as he closed his eyes.  
"Concentrate on being human Yami" Yugi instructed. He felt Yami concentrate his attention on his normal form. The same dark light appeared faintly around Yami. "You can do it" Yugi encouraged. Yami concentrated harder and his body began to change. They watched intently as his spiky hair appeared and his face returned to normal, the black fur leaving his body. Yugi knelt down beside him as he breathed exhaustedly. He looked into Yami's face and saw the blood appear from his mouth again. "C'mon Yami" he whispered, helping his dark side up. Yami covered his mouth again as the blood seeped through his fingers, staining his hand. He went to the kitchen sink and spat it out. Yugi rubbed Yami's back as he coughed up the blood he had accidentally swallowed. He accepted the water Yugi gave him, washing the excess blood out. Finally he sat down on a stool and leaned against the counter.  
"You ok Yami?" Yugi asked. Yami nodded wearily. "You should rest" Yugi remarked.  
"I'm fine Aibou" Yami muttered, his muscles exhausted and aching.   
"No you're not, you need to rest" Yugi stated. Yami sighed and stood faltering slightly. Yugi helped him up the stairs into their bedroom. He sat on the bed, smiling weakly at Yugi.  
"I've got to get changed" he insisted.  
"No you don't, please just rest Yami" Yugi pleaded. Yami blinked slowly and lay back. "I'll be in later ok?" Yugi stated as he pulled the covers over his dark side.   
"Yes mother" Yami grinned. Yugi gave him a mock glare.  
"Very funny young man" he said his voice mimicking an old lady.  
"Young? If 5000 years is young, I'd love to see old" Yami scoffed. Yugi smiled and left the room. Yami closed his eyes and fell asleep within seconds.  
  
"Where's Yami gone?" Bakura asked as Yugi entered the room.  
"He's gone to bed," Yugi answered, "I don't get it though. Changing really tires him out and he keeps bleeding."   
"Maybe because he's a Yami that means the changing affects him differently to us" Seto suggested.   
"Maybe" Yugi muttered. He yawned and stretched tiredly. Mokuba was already in bed.  
"Looks like someone else could do with goin ta bed" Joey stated grinning.   
"I'll go in a while" Yugi muttered.  
  
Later that night, Yami tossed in his sleep. Before him darkness stretched as far as his eyes could see. He turned and looked about wildly. But all he saw was the endless darkness.  
"Yugi? Seto? Anyone?" he called out, his voice sounding muffled by the empty spaces around him.  
"No one's here" a voice answered his call. Yami spun round trying in vain to locate the sound.  
"Who are you?" he shouted. His crimson pupils rested on an pair exactly like his own.  
"You know me and soon you'll find out how much control I have" the voice spoke out from the eyes surrounded by black.  
"What do you mean?" Yami asked confused. The eyes walked forward revealing the head of a Panther.  
"Soon Yami, very soon" it whispered.   
"No!" Yami shouted as the darkness crept up his arms and legs, threatening to engulf him.  
  
Yami sat bolt upright his chest heaving as he looked around wildly.  
  
Sorry if this wasn't a particularly exciting or long chapter, but there we go o.O  
  
Yami: why do you always use dreams???  
  
FC: (shrugs) I dunno, just like usin em  
  
Seto: phew my car...  
  
FC: don't worry Seto, I'll find something to destroy ^_^  
  
Seto: ~.~  
  
FC: anyways please review if ya want more ^_~ 


	6. Lost Souls

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh just like I say in every chapter of every fic I write (apart from the ones that ain't Yu-Gi-Oh (Yami: which she ain't been writin lately (FC: Shh!)).  
  
*Ahem* some of you want to know why I chose the different animals for everyone, so my reasons were:   
  
Yami, Black Panther = cause he's a dark side and believe it or not Panthers are black!  
Yugi, Kangaroo rat = cause they're liddle and kinda innocent just like our lil' Yugi ^_^  
Bakura, Arctic Fox = cause the whole hair thing I s'pose  
Seto, Wolf = somethin a bit nasty but smaller than a Panther   
Tristan, Alsatian = well someone had ta be a dog!  
Tea, cat = couldn't think of an animal to match her o.O  
Joey, lemming = couldn't think of another animal at the time (shrugs)  
  
Anyways if ya have any other questions then either put em inna review or email them me- k? Right enjoy ^_~  
  
Lost Souls  
  
Yugi woke with a jump early that morning. He shot up and looked around wildly, the gentle crashing of waves greeting his ears. Yami stirred beside him.  
"What is it Aibou?" he asked sleepily. Yugi finally rested his gaze on his Yami.  
"Nothing," he mumbled, "just a dream." Yami sat up next to Yugi.  
"Are you sure it was just a dream?" he enquired further, flashbacks of his own nightmare buzzing across his mind's eye.  
"I s'pose it was," Yugi muttered, "but it could've meant something, I don't know."  
"Did it have a lot of darkness and your animal form in it?" Yami's crimson eyes gazed into Yugi's as the small boy snapped his look up to meet them.  
"No, why?" Yugi replied curious.   
"No reason" Yami shook his head and climbed out from under the covers as he sat on the edge of the double bed, his slender fingers gripping the sheet momentarily. Yugi put his hand on Yami's shoulder, causing him to turn.  
"Did you have a dream too Yami?" Yugi whispered his question, as if afraid unwanted ears would hear him.  
"Yes, but it's nothing to worry about" Yami insisted as he rose to his feet. Something banged against their door.  
"Breakfast's in 10 minutes!" Seto shouted as he passed.   
"Ok" Yugi called back as he listened to Kaiba's feet drum down the carpeted stairway.   
"Come on Yugi" Yami murmured as he proceeded to change his clothes, switching his blue jacket, buckled shirt and leather trousers for identical black ones.  
"But Yami..." Yugi started.  
"We'll talk about it later Aibou" Yami insisted. Yugi sighed, realising Yami wouldn't talk about it until he wanted to. Yugi rose and grabbed his jeans from the back of the desk chair, replacing his night trousers.   
  
Tea ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. She smiled brightly at everyone.  
"Morning guys" she greeted.  
"Mornin Tea" they replied tiredly. Seto sat, his hands cupped around a mug of strong black coffee, Yami also had a black coffee, but not even half as strong as the CEO's. Everyone else settled with orange juice, except Bakura who, during the night, had changed back into an arctic fox. He sat beside a fan, the cool wind ruffling his silky white fur, blowing it forward. Joey finished chewing his toast and swallowed it quickly. His face turned red as the food became lodged in his throat. Kaiba, who was sitting next to him, whacked his back with the flat of his hand. Joey jerked forward with the impact and the toast flew back up his throat into his mouth. He re-chewed it and swallowed it fully, washing it down with orange juice.  
"Thanks man" he coughed.  
"No problem" Seto said sipping his steaming coffee, his elbows resting on the counter. Yugi glanced up at him.  
"What're we s'pose to do today?" he asked. Seto opened his mouth to answer, closing it abruptly when Yugi disappeared from his stool.  
"Yugi?" he said quizzically, raising an eyebrow. Yami chuckled and lowered his hand. He lifted it and Yugi hopped onto the counter.  
"I hate it when that happens," Yugi muttered, "now I can't finish my drink." Tristan giggled softly as Yami tipped the rest of his Aibou's drink into a bowl. Before the kangaroo rat stuck his head in the bowl, he glared up at the laughing teen. "It's not funny y'know" he remarked.  
"Sorry" Tristan apologised, his laughter subsiding.  
"Anyway back to your original question," Seto stated, "I don't know what we can do. We've have to go get some food at some point, but other than that, there isn't much we can do, knowing that we could change at any time, restricting the possibility of going out in public for hours." Tea nodded.  
"What about me?" Mokuba enquired looking up from his cereal.  
"You can go out where you want, you don't have a problem," Kaiba answered, "as long as you stay near here. You got the beach down there too." Mokuba smiled and nodded. He finished his breakfast and slid down from his stool, putting his empty bowl in the sink before he wandered out to the living room.  
"We've got to try changing when we want to," Yami stated, "it'll make life easier." The others nodded in unison. Joey rose from his seat, determination dancing across his serious features.  
"Let's get tryin then" he remarked soundly. They all rose and walked out through the back door.  
  
An hour later, Yugi, Bakura, Tea, Joey and Tristan had all successfully changed from human to animal and back again. Seto followed everyone else's examples and concentrated on transforming himself. He reached halfway, making him look more like a werewolf than anything. He tensed further and eventually found himself on four paws when he opened his eyes.  
"Well done Seto" Yugi grinned down at him. Kaiba smiled inwardly at his achievement. He was about to change himself back, when a strange sensation took him over. He felt like something was pushing him back, into his own mind. Seto fought back, only resulting in him going further into the surrounding darkness.   
  
Yugi frowned as Seto's expression changed. His relaxed face became tense and his lip curled revealing both rows of dagger teeth. A deep rumbling growl erupted from his throat, making Bakura shudder. His pointed ears flattened against his mottled head.   
"Hey Kaiba, what's up man?" Joey asked, stepping towards the snarling wolf. He jumped back with fear as Seto snapped at him, the fur prickling upright on his back. As fast as the episode came, it disappeared. Kaiba's fur flattened and his face returned to normal. He collapsed on his side, his fear-ridden eyes closed. Yugi stepped forward, turning when Yami grabbed his arm.  
"Be careful Aibou" the darkness whispered. He released Yugi's arm and walked behind him as the small boy walked up to the unconscious wolf. He knelt down and looked into Seto's face.  
"He's ok, he just passed out" Yugi explained. Yami nodded.  
"Let's get him inside" he instructed. He lifted Kaiba's head, while Joey and Tristan helped carry him.  
"Jeez, for a wolf he's pretty damn heavy" Tristan muttered as they lay the CEO on one of the matching sofas.  
"What was all that bout anyways?" Joey enquired. Bakura shrugged.  
"I don't know, we'll have to ask him when he comes round" he stated.  
  
In a small apartment, a small portal type hole showed the group as they sat in the living room. The watcher's hair glistened as the sun filtered through the blinds on the window's, her soft blonde hair shining with a mystical glow.  
"Soon, my pets, soon we shall go home" she whispered, knowing that no one heard her words.  
  
Seto changed back to his human form as soon as he woke up. It took him a long time, but he sighed with relief when he had. He sat on the sofa slowly drinking the coffee Mokuba had given him.  
"So what happened out there?" Tea asked as she sat in an armchair, her legs folded beneath her. Kaiba stared into his coffee, watching the dark liquid swirl round like a miniature whirlpool.  
"I don't know exactly," he explained, "all I know is that once I'd changed one minute I was standing there and the next this feeling came over me as if someone or something was forcing me back out of my body. I fought against whatever it was. I know that whatever it was tried to attack you." He continued to stared into his drink.  
"What? A bit like this?" Yami asked.  
  
//Ready?//  
  
/Yeah/  
  
Yami joined Yugi and took over his body.  
"See? Now I'm in control" he remarked. His features changed.  
"Then I am" Yugi grinned. Their features change again.  
"Back to me" Yami stated smiling faintly.  
"And finally back to me" Yugi explained, as Yami separated himself from his Aibou.  
"Ok guys can you stop doing that? It's looks kinda creepy seeing your face change repeatedly" Tea pleaded.  
"Sorry Tea" Yugi murmured, still smiling slightly.  
"So did it feel a bit like how that looked?" Yami asked.  
"Yeah" Seto's answer was short and not something Yami wanted to hear. His face grew intensely serious, any trace of happiness fading from his thoughtful features.   
"What is it Yami?" Yugi questioned, concerned by Yami's sudden solemnity.   
"I don't think this is as simple as I first thought," Yami muttered. Joey and Tristan looked at him, confused. "What I mean is that, the animals aren't just forms brought out of us, I think there's more to them, like I'm the dark side of Yugi so the creatures are kind of like that" Yami explained.  
"So you think they're the soul of the animal inside us?" Bakura asked.  
"No, not the souls, just something, I don't know what it is" Yami finished, leaning forward, his elbows resting on his knees as his chin rested on his slender hands.   
"Do you think it's still safe if we change?" Tea enquired. Yugi shrugged.  
"I s'pose, but I think that the sooner we can reverse the spell the better" he answered.   
  
When Mokuba walked into the room, he saw their fallen faces. He stood in the doorway thinking, suddenly brightening up when an idea came to him.  
"Do you guys wanna play volleyball down on the beach?" he asked. Everyone's heads turned as the silence was broken by his voice. He frowned slightly. "C'mon, you know you want to" he insisted. Tristan looked around and then back to Mokuba.  
"Ok" he replied, standing, as the others rose around him.  
  
"We'll kick your ass Kaiba!" Joey shouted gleefully over the net.  
"You wish!" Seto yelled back as he served the leather ball. The blonde smacked it back over, while Mokuba hit it back towards Tristan. Yami stayed in the back while Yugi lingered in the centre.  
  
Yugi smiled as he watched Yami smash the ball over the net. His grin vanished as he felt himself change, right when the ball was hit back towards him. From his exceptionally low position in the golden sand, the kangaroo rat could only watch, paralysed by fear, as the hard leather ball flew down towards him. He instinctively curled into a tiny ball, shaking as he waited for the impact.  
"Yugi get out of the way!" he heard someone shout. He refused to move, his fear rooting him to the spot. He listened, waiting for it to end, but all he heard was the slam of the ball against something solid, followed by a pained growl. He uncovered his head and looked up. Yugi found himself under Yami's black body, the Panther standing over him, taking the hit from the volleyball.  
"Thank-you Yami" he whispered, still shocked by the run of events. Yami glanced down at him. Yugi's eyes widened as Yami growled again, looking down at him, his crimson eyes filled with lust. He bared his pure fangs and took off across the golden beach, leaving Yugi in a wake of sand. Yugi shook the sand from his fur and transformed himself as quickly as his practise would allow. "Yami!" he shouted as he started to run after the speeding Panther. His trainers kicked up sand, throwing it into the air as he dashed on. Something circled Yugi's waist, lifting him off the sand. He looked up to see Seto's eyes gazing down at him. "I have to follow him!" Yugi shouted as he tried to push Kaiba's circled arm from his waist.  
"Did you see the look in his eyes Yugi?! The same thing that happened to me is going on inside him," Seto insisted, "he'll break from it, but the Panther you saw running wasn't Yami." Yugi continued to struggle.  
"It was Yami! I don't care about this `other thing` I have to follow him!" he yelled as Tristan ran up with Joey, Bakura, Tea and Mokuba.  
"If we don't follow him sooner, he's gonna disappear" Joey muttered, stating the obvious. Seto placed Yugi back on the ground, but kept a wary hand holding his thin arm.  
"Look, why don't we split? Me, Joey `n` Yugi can go look for Yami while you lot stay here" Tristan suggested. Seto looked thoughtful for a moment and finally nodded.  
"But if you get ANY problems come back ok?" he instructed.   
"Whatever," Joey answered, "We'll be back soon as we find 'im." Tristan concentrated and the others watched his body flow into an Alsatian's.   
"Get on" he ordered, his tail blowing sideways with the sea's breeze. Yugi nodded as did Joey. They changed and climbed onto Tristan's head. The canine bunched his muscles and took off across the beach, after the runaway Yami.  
  
Not so much of a cliffhanger, but I wonder what happens in the next chapter....  
  
Yami: you don't wonder, you know ^_^  
  
FC: (nods) good point but anyways....  
  
Yugi: (jumping up and down) YOU ALMOST KILLED ME BY SQUASHING ME WITH A VOLLEYBALL!!!!  
  
FC: so? I thought it would provide something interesting ^_^  
  
Yugi: ~.~  
  
FC: I'm sorry Yugi (gives him teddy bear)  
  
Yugi: don't matter, anytime (walks off hugging teddy)  
  
FC: well that was easy  
  
Yami: just don't say any kind of bear like a polar bear is being hunted (Yugi walks in at this precise moment)  
  
FC & Yugi: POLAR BEARS ARE BEING HUNTED?!!  
  
Yami: No it was just an example...  
  
FC: We must  
  
Yugi: yup  
  
Yami: .....dare I say it? What?  
  
FC & Yugi: SAVE THE POLAR BEARS!!!!!!!!!!!  
Seto: (hiding under table along with Yami and Bakura) I wish you hadn't said that...  
  
Yami: (shrugs) we're safe under here...  
  
Y. Bakura: are you? Bwahahaha!  
  
Seto: put a sock innit! Else the SKTS'll come  
  
Y. Bakura: 0_0  
  
Bakura: please review for FC ^_^ 


	7. Losing Control

Nope me don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and whoever thought I do is a bit of a twit ^_^  
  
Thank-you o great and fantastic people who reviewed for me!!!! I love you all ^_^  
  
Y. Bakura: do you love me?  
  
FC: o.O no I hate you  
  
Y. Bakura: you like me really  
  
FC: oh yeah? Then why am I a NARDS Sister? ^_^  
  
Y. Bakura: oh god not you too?!  
  
FC: uh huh (watches as Y. Bakura runs off) anyways so where did we leave it last time? Oh yeah Yami ran off with Yugi, Joey and Tristan goin after him. Right let's get started ^_^ enjoy!  
  
Losing Control  
  
"I reckon he went that way" Yugi stated as he rode on Tristan's canine head alongside Joey. Tristan ran off in the direction Yugi said about. Before him a cliff rose up from the depths of the sand, it's base unknown as it rose up like a colossal rocky pillar. On top on the cliff, a miniature forest sat dormant, ruffled by the constant sea winds.  
"Can you reach him through your link Yug?" Joey asked as they went on. Yugi sighed and shook his head.  
"No, I've tried and something's blocking it," he explained, "I don't know what, but I'll keep trying." Yugi went into what appeared to be a trance, when he was actually trying to reach his lost Yami.  
  
Yami tried in vain to come back against the darkness that surrounded him. Though he could see everything outside his Panther body, something was holding him back inside his mind. The darkness pulled and grabbed at his arms and legs, as he strove to regain control. Sweat beaded his face as he shouted and yelled at the force.  
  
Yugi felt a sudden shudder rip through his link.  
"Something's happened," his whisper turned into a yell, "Tristan hurry!" Tristan increased his speed until he was sprinting flat out across the flying sand towards the cliff. His back legs pushed with new found energy, Yugi's tone worrying him.  
  
Yugi jumped from Tristan's head, changing his form as he flew through the air. Joey jumped down normally and changed himself. Yugi walked forward slowly, Yami standing in front of him, his black fur prickling, while his shining white fangs were bared savagely at the small boy. Midnight ears flattened against his head as he stood his ground.  
"Yami it's me" Yugi whispered as he stepped forward inch by inch. A deep growl rumbled up from the Panther's throat as Yugi's foot snapped a small twig. "Please Yami, don't you recognise me?" Yugi asked, tears welling in his violet eyes.  
  
In Yami's mind he watched his light try to reach him. With a surge of desperation and faith Yami shot forward, fighting savagely against the encircling darkness.  
  
"Please Yami, come back to me" Yugi pleaded desperately. He stepped back as the Black Panther lunged at him. He stumbled backwards and tripped on a tree root. He covered his head with his arms, closing his eyes tightly, as the Panther jumped at him. "YAMI!!!" he shouted fear rippling through his voice.   
"Noooo!" Yugi heard Yami's voice call out as something landed heavily on the small teen, knocking him flat onto his back. Yugi slowly opened his eyes and found himself staring at Yami, his human form still, as he lay unconscious on his Light where he had landed.  
"Yugi! Are you ok man?" Joey asked as he ran up with a human Tristan. They lifted Yami from Yugi and lay him on his back. Yugi looked sadly down at the once proud form of his Darkness.   
"We've gotta get 'im back to the house" Joey stated.  
"How're we gonna get him down there? It's a fair way" Tristan asked. Yugi wiped the remaining tears from his eyes.  
"I'll get him down there" he murmured. He closed his eyes and entered Yami's form, taking over his body. He picked himself up and dusted his jeans off. "Let's go" he mumbled as he started walking, Tristan and Joey either side of him.  
  
When they got back, Yugi separated himself from Yami, who was still out cold. They lay him on the sofa, letting him sleep peacefully.  
"Where's Kaiba?" Joey asked Tea, as he sat in the kitchen drinking orange juice.  
"He said he had a few things to get in town, so he went with Mokuba and Bakura," Tea explained, "he said we need the things he's getting, but he didn't say what they were." Joey nodded as Tristan walked in flexing his shoulders. The joints in the centre of his back clicked accidentally. Tea pulled a face.  
"Oww" Tristan remarked as he sat down on one of the counter stools.  
"Where's Yugi?" Tea asked as she doodled on a notepad.  
"He's still with Yami" Tristan answered. His head turned when a car could be heard approaching the house. Joey put his mug down and went to the front door. He opened it and stood leaning against the doorframe. Seto stepped from the Toyota Supra. Bakura and Mokuba appeared from the other side. All three were carrying bags. Seto passed his to Joey and returned to the boot of the Supra. He pulled two long black guns from it and walked back up to the house, slamming the door as he entered.  
"What've you got those for?" Joey asked, eyeing the guns suspiciously. Seto placed them on a table.  
"They're tranquilliser guns, I got them if things get out of control" he explained.   
"Y'really think things are gonna get that bad?" Tristan enquired. Kaiba shrugged.  
"They might, I mean, I've already lost to the thing inside and so has Yami. There's no harm in taking precautions" he muttered.  
  
Later that evening Yugi sat next to Yami, comforted by his strong presence.  
"So what do we do now?" Bakura asked the time worn question.  
"We have to get this reversed and soon" Tea remarked.   
"We have only one choice" Yami muttered as he looked to Yugi. He felt uncomfortable that the `animal` had tried to kill his Aibou. Yugi had forgiven him, saying it wasn't his fault. Everyone's head turned towards him.  
"What's that?" Joey enquired. Yami looked over at the blonde.  
"We have to go back" he stated. Mokuba looked confused.  
"Go back where?" he questioned further.  
"To Nahkat's time," Yami explained, "the spell that girl used wasn't one from our time, it was an ancient Egyptian one. I doubt we'll find it here in this time. If we go back we should be able to find a spell to reverse it, but first we've got to find one to get us back there." Everyone went silent, each remembering their last trip to Nahkat's time.  
"Where do we start looking?" Yugi asked, breaking the silence.  
"I'll get us the stuff we need," Seto offered, "I'll get it faster than just going out and looking for it." Yami nodded as Yugi yawned. Kaiba glanced down at his Rolex. "I think it's time we all went to bed- it's gone 1am" he stated, rising from his armchair.  
  
Yugi's fingers traced over Yami's tattoo, which he still had as they sat on their bed. His small finger ran over the picture of Ra, heat seeming to radiate from the likeness. Yami stood as he removed his black buckled shirt, revealing his smooth muscled stomach and upper torso for a brief second, before he replaced it with a baggy black T-shirt.  
"We'll get this sorted out Yami, I know we will" Yugi whispered, as they lay down tiredly, Yami's arms wrapped around Yugi's waist.  
"I know we will" Yami repeated, as he kissed Yugi's lightly on his forehead, "Good night Aibou."  
"Night Yami" Yugi answered, settling back into the comforting embrace. Yami lay thinking for a while longer.  
  
//Will this get sorted out before it's too late?//  
  
Finally he closed his crimson eyes and fell into a deep nightmare filled sleep.  
  
In the small apartment, the blonde haired woman chuckled softly.  
"What a shame you'll be too late to reverse it Yami" she remarked as she watched the sleeping Pharaoh toss around as he was tormented by the nightmare.  
  
A few days later, Seto had found the spell they needed and the things they needed to perform it. Now they just had to wait while Bakura went with Tristan and Tea to picked the things up. Yugi sat in the living room with Yami, neither saying a word. Joey was in the kitchen with Mokuba and Seto, teaching the CEO's little brother the `art` of cooking candy. Yugi gazed sadly over at his Dark side. Yami had become depressed and nothing Yugi could say would change his mood. He had woken several times during the few nights they had been there, nightmares haunting him constantly, while when he was awake he was petrified of the Panther inside him. Yugi didn't know what to do.  
"You do know I would never hurt you purposely, don't you Yugi?" Yami asked quietly, his normally confident tone low and sombre.  
"I know Yami, I trust you completely" Yugi answered with no hesitation hinted in his voice.  
"If the Panther does anything..." Yami started.  
"I know it wouldn't be your doing Yami" Yugi replied, before Yami could continue. Yami gave a small half smile and hugged Yugi fondly.  
"Thank-you Yugi" he whispered, as Yugi returned the embraced. He frowned slightly when he felt Yami tense.  
"What is it Yami?" Yugi asked concerned. Yami pushed him away.  
"Get out Yugi" Yami whispered, his eyes facing the ground.  
"What?!" Yugi's voice was high pitched with confusion.  
"Please Aibou go!" Yami yelled. Yugi uttered a small cry as Yami's hands started to changed into an ebony paw. "Do the spell and get this changed and always remember I love you" Yami pleaded.  
"Yami no! Fight it!" Yugi cried, as he watched his Darkness changed.  
"I...can't...do the spell...get Nahkat to help..." Yami whispered, before his voice became a growl as the Panther took over. Yugi watched in horror as the Panther's hungry gaze snapped over to him. He moved back and banged into the table behind him. His left hand rested on the barrel of one of the tranquilliser guns. His fingers curled round it and pulled it off the table. It felt heavy in his hands as he watched the Black Panther. His hands trembled uncontrollably as fear built inside him. He watched as Yami jumped up onto the leather sofa and jumped over the back. As he was in mid-air, Yugi pulled the trigger. The dart hit Yami and he dropped like a stone onto the carpeted floor.  
  
So Nahkat has finally been mentioned ^_^  
  
Y. Bakura: why ain't I in it?!  
  
FC: (shrugs) I dunno, couldn't be bothered to put you I cause I don't like you ^_^ if you're lucky I'll put you in later  
  
Seto: you don't like me but I'm still in it!  
  
FC: you know I like you really and besides you're kinda a main character  
  
Seto: fine....  
  
FC: anyways please review and chapter...what chapter's the next one? (cast all shrugs)  
  
Yugi: wait a sec (reads script) it'll be chapter 8 ^_^  
  
Yami: Zzzzzz.....  
  
FC: ok, anyways please review! 


	8. Finding the Unknown

Such great reviews! With no Flames what so ever ^_^ THANK-YOU!!!!  
  
I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh so you can't sue me (don't think you can anyways (Yami: o.O) Seto you know bout these things! Can they sue me?  
  
Seto: err....no cause you said you don't own it so technically no they can't  
  
FC: ah good good, anyways sorry to those people who want me to send them an email I will do!!! I promise ^_^ right enjoy!!  
  
Finding the Unknown  
  
The long tranquilliser gun fell silently from Yugi's trembling hands, landing with a small thud as it hit the carpet. Yugi stared down at the sleeping form of what was once Yami, but now showed no traces of him, the Black Panther the only form. Yugi walked slowly over to the still figure and knelt down noiselessly next to his head. He picked up Yami's dark head, his crimson eyes closed as Yugi placed it on his knees. Crystal tears rolled like miniature diamonds gliding over soft skin, landing on midnight fur. Yugi stroked Yami's head gently, whispering quietly as he did.  
"I'm sorry Yami" he wept quietly. Joey ran into the room, his hand resting on the doorframe.  
"Err...Yug I think we gotta problem," he stated, pausing when he saw the silent boy with the Panther, "ah. That's makes two problems." He walked over to Yugi and placed a hand gently on the small boy's quivering shoulder. "You ok man?" Joey asked quietly. Yugi looked up at him, tears flooding his vision.  
"I didn't have a choice, it happened so quick, I didn't know what else to do..." he choked out. Joey nodded.  
"It's ok Yugi, but we've got a major problem. C'mon we've gotta move him" he remarked. Yugi nodded, wiping his violet eyes with his sleeve. He placed Yami's head back down and stood slowly. Joey went to Yami's back and lodged his hands between the floor and the Panther. He lift him, staggering slightly under the weight. Yugi helped him and together they moved him out of the living room and got to one of the unfurnished bedrooms. They placed Yami on the floor and left his sleeping form peacefully. Joey closed the door behind Yugi, who sighed heavily. Joey placed a comforting arm around his friend's shoulders.  
"It's ok Yug, we'll get this sorted and Yami'll be back ta normal in no time" he said encouragingly.  
"Yeah" Yugi muttered. He walked back down the hallway with the blonde. "You said we had another problem?" he asked looking up at the teen.  
"Err...Yeah, what's happened wid Yami's happened ta Kaiba" Joey explained.  
"What?!" Yugi practically yelled the reply.  
"I'll tell ya bout it inna sec, but first we gotta move Kaiba too, he's still in the kitchen. Luckily we had the other gun in there" Joey stated as they walked down the stairs.  
  
Mokuba looked up when Joey and Yugi entered the kitchen.  
"Where's Yami?" he asked quizzically, tears filling his own eyes.  
"He changed too" Joey mumbled as he picked the mottled wolf up with Yugi's help. They carried him out to a separate unfurnished bedroom. Yugi closed the door and walked quickly back down to the kitchen. They found Mokuba still sitting with his head in his hands, his narrow shoulder trembling uncontrollably.  
"It's ok Mokuba" Yugi said softly. Mokuba looked up at Yugi, his eyes red rimmed and tearful.  
"But what's happened to Seto?" he asked, scared of his brother's turn.  
"We aren't sure but we're gonna get this sorted out and get Yami and Seto back" Yugi reassured the smaller Kaiba. Mokuba nodded and wiped his eyes and flushed cheeks with his sleeve.   
  
When Tristan got back with Tea and Bakura they knew instantly something was wrong. Yugi and Joey were missing and a strange noise met their ears.  
"Yugi? Joey? Anyone here?" Tea called as she placed the extremely large and ancient book on the coffee table in the living room. Bakura bent down and picked the lone tranquilliser gun off the floor. Tristan took one look at it and ran through to the kitchen.  
"Yugi?! Joey?! Dammit where are you?!" he shouted as he ran. He reached the stairs and met Mokuba at the top. "Mokuba, are you guys ok? Where is everyone?" Tristan asked, his tone levelling.   
"Yugi and Joey're fitting things into the walls. Yami and Seto turned" Mokuba answered quietly. Tristan's mouth dropped open. He quickly closed it and ran up the stairs.  
"Where are they?" Tea enquired as her and Bakura followed the brunette. Mokuba led them silently down the hallway and stopped at one of the doors.  
"They're in there at the moment" Mokuba murmured, walking off back towards the stairs. Tea heard him sniff quietly and walked after him.  
  
Yugi turned his head when the door opened noiselessly. Bakura poked his head round the corner as Tristan stepped in. Joey turned from the wall he was facing, an electric screwdriver in his hand.   
"What're you guys doing?" Bakura asked as he stared puzzled. Yugi sat next to Yami's Panther form, a thick leather type collar in his hand. The collar was attached to a chain, which was fastened to the ring Joey was screwing to the wall.  
"Yami and Seto turned while you were gone. I don't think they're can get back, Yami seemed certain he couldn't when he changed," Yugi answered quietly, "so this stops them attacking us when we come in here." Tristan looked down sadly at the solemn boy whose golden bangs had fallen over his eyes, shielding the tears that trickled down his reddened cheeks.  
"They're that dangerous?" Bakura questioned, knowing his was treading on sensitive ground.  
"Well Yami tried to attack Yugi and Kaiba went for me `n` Mokuba, so I'd kinda like ta take some precautions" Joey explained as he took another screw from the box.  
"What can we do?" Tristan continued the endless line of questions.  
"Y'can do the same in wid Kaiba if ya want, just make sure he don't wake up when yore in there" Joey answered. Tristan nodded and left the room with Bakura. Yugi sighed and slipped the firm leather collar around the Yami's furry neck.  
  
Later that night, the group sat discussing the matters, with the exception of Mokuba who had opted to go to bed.  
"I don't understand though," Tea remarked, "this hasn't happened with any of us, so why just Yami and Seto?" Joey shrugged.  
"I dunno, I don't understand it neither" he mumbled, crossing his arms over his narrow chest.  
"Because they're the strongest" Yugi whispered. Tristan head turned.  
"We're just as strong as them, well Yami anyways" he said indignantly.  
"That's not what I mean. I think that someone's controlling this and whoever it is thinks that without Yami and Seto we'll lose hope," Yugi explained his point. Bakura nodded.   
"So y'think that blonde woman's responsible for this?" Tea asked.  
"Yeah, and some how I think there's a lot more to this than meets the eye" Bakura stated.  
"So what're we gonna do bout it?" Joey enquired.  
"Yami told me to go back to Nahkat's time and I vow that through whatever happens I will bring him back from wherever he is," Yugi said faithfully, "even if it takes me all my life I or to the ends of the world I will bring him back." Tea felt her heart go out to the small teen, his words reaching out to all of his friends.  
"And we'll be there every step of the way" Joey voiced everyone's feelings.  
"Thank-you guys, I know I can count on you" Yugi smiled faintly, tears of pride welling in his violet orbs.  
"It'll take a while, cause though we've got the book we don't have any idea what page the spell we need is on" Bakura remarked quietly.  
"We'll look for the spell while you try to get through to Yami, Yug" Joey offered. Yugi nodded and stood.  
"We can't start tonight, we're all tired" Yugi stated. The others nodded and followed his example.  
  
"Night everyone" Tea called as she entered her room.  
"Night" everyone shouted back as they entered their own rooms. Yugi leaned back against his door, closing it. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply. He opened them and stepped tiredly towards his bed, knowing he wouldn't have any comforting arms wrapping around him; telling him silently everything would be ok.  
  
The blonde woman sat watching the sleeping but alert forms of Yami and Seto.  
"Soon you'll be with your master and then we'll get our revenge" she said, smiling sweetly at the word revenge.  
  
The next morning, Joey walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen. He found Tea there with Bakura. A piece of paper was stuck to the fridge with a plain black magnet. Joey read it silently.  
"I think he wanted some time to himself," Tea stated, sipping her coffee minding the heat of the liquid, "he would've asked for someone to go with him if he'd have wanted." Joey nodded.  
"I just hope he's alright, I mean we've never faced anything like this before" Bakura mumbled, taking another bite out of his toast.  
"I'm sure he's fine, he's strong" Joey remarked as he placed to slices of bread in the green toaster.  
"Yes but he's always had Yami there for him when things got really bad" Bakura stated.  
"Then we'll just ave ta be there for im" Joey mumbled, waiting for his toast.  
  
Yugi pressed down on the accelerator and let the Lotus rolled forward. He entered the motorway junction. The radio blared out at him, the wind whipping at his face, brushing the tears back in wet streaks into his hair. More tears formed and flew back as images of him and Yami flashed through his mind. He saw them at the beach with everyone else, Yami chasing Joey across the sand because he had thrown cold seawater over him while the Darkness had been sun bathing. Another image of himself and Yami sitting alone content in their room flooded his mind's eye. Yugi choked back more tears as he turned the radio up, letting the sheer volume wash over him. He turned off the motorway 15 minutes later and drove into the city.  
  
When the teen arrived back at the house, he found Bakura leaning on the coffee table, while he sat on the floor, reading through the pages of the incredibly ancient spell book. It's cover was worn and brown, scratches and marks dotting it's surface, while the pages had turned yellow with age. He carried the parcels into the kitchen where he found Tea and Joey looking through the other ingredients for the spell. Yugi dumped the large packages on the opposite counter.  
"What ya got Yug?" Joey asked looking up from the assortment of items. Yugi slid 4 of them into the fridge, but left the other 2 out. He started to unwrap them, revealing the red meat, the colossal chunks still attached to the bones. Joey pulled a small face. "Wish I hadn't asked" he muttered.  
"Well they gotta eat something, it's the only thing we can get that isn't still alive" Yugi mumbled. He took the two hunks of raw meat and carried them upstairs. He placed one on the floor still in it's paper. He picked up the other, pulling a wry face as he opened the door cautiously. He slid round the door and entered the sunlit room. He kept both eyes on Seto, watching the wolf prowl from side to side. As Yugi stepped closer, Kaiba lunged at him, teeth baring and snapping savagely as he strained against the chain that prevented him from going forward further. Yugi didn't risk going further, he threw the meat to the side of the wolf and walked back out quickly, closing the wooden door and locking it. He sighed and picked up the other piece. He strode to the second door and unlocked it. Opening it cautiously, the teen stepped in, knowing the danger the room held. Yami's crimson glared at him, as the Panther stood, teeth bared viciously at what he saw as an intruder. Yugi gazed sadly at him. He threw the meat and watched as the cat immediately ripped it apart hungrily.   
  
Long after Yugi had watched the meat being torn to pieces, he sat alone with Yami, his back against the wall as he sat opposite the Black Panther. He looked into the deep crimson orbs, searching for something that resembled his Darkness. But he found nothing behind the eyes, except for lust and a longing for something more.  
"I know you're in there somewhere Yami," Yugi whispered, watching the ebony tail swish from side to side. "I hope that whatever part of you can still hear me knows that I promise to free you from this and get you back. I need you Yami and through whatever it takes I know you'll come back" Yugi continued sorrowfully. The tail stopped swishing. Yugi frowned and stared hard into Yami's eyes. As he looked closer, he saw something flash vaguely through them. The Panther's muscles tensed, as though it was fighting against something unseen. A dark light surrounded the animal and the flash of light disappeared from his eyes. Yugi sighed. "I know you're trying to fight it and I just want you to know I believe in you and my faithful won't falter" Yugi murmured as he stood and left the room.  
  
"I've got it!" Bakura shouted excitedly as Yugi entered the room, his gaze turning from the book.  
  
So we have a spell....but will it work?  
  
Bakura: err....how do I know it's the right one, isn't in another language?  
  
FC: Shush! I'll be coming to that in the next chapter ^_^  
  
Yami: why me?!  
  
Seto: Why you?! Why me??!!! What did I do?  
  
FC: err...nuffin but who cares  
  
Y. Bakura: when am I gonna be in it?  
  
FC: later if you're lucky  
  
Y. Bakura: ~.~  
  
Yugi: *blows nose* sniff..  
  
FC: eh?  
  
Yugi: huh? Oh sorry I was just watching a sad film....  
  
FC: oook.......anyways please review ^_~ 


	9. Toying with the Unknown

*Big sigh* nope Yu-Gi-Oh ain't mine as usual and I don't own the lyrics to the song I use either  
  
Right attention Authors, Authoresses and Readers!!!! I'm asking for permission to reuse the names I used in Cruising through Ages, so if ya gave me a name in that I would be grateful if you let me use it again. Please???????  
  
Anyways onto the fic ^_~  
  
Toying with the Unknown  
  
"Are you sure?" Yugi asked leaning over Bakura to see the musty page. Bakura pointed to it.  
"Yes, it clearly states it as that one," Bakura stated, "it's good thing whoever wrote this spoke English, because most old texts from that time were written in Egyptian." Joey halted his sandwich a few inches from his mouth.  
"So how come they didn't write it in Egyptian?" he enquired. Bakura shrugged.  
"Maybe he was a Sorcerer from somewhere out of Egypt, but lived in Egypt at the time" Bakura suggested. Yugi picked the ancient book up and held it delicately in his small hands.  
"Do we have everything it needs?" he questioned, his eyes scanning over the items needed.  
"Yup, the guy who Kaiba got the lot from knew what we needed but he didn't know what page the spell was on" Tristan explained.  
"It says ere we need blood from someone doin the spell" Joey pointed out, swallowing quietly.  
"Don't worry Joey, I'll do that" Yugi assured him.  
"Right. We need ta get everythin ready" Joey remarked. Tea nodded and left the room.  
  
I woke up in a dream today  
To the cold of the static  
And put my cold feet on the floor  
Forgot all about yesterday  
  
"Are we gonna take these?" Tristan asked, holding the twin guns up; one in either hand.  
"We have to, Yami and Seto'll be just as dangerous in that time as they are in this one," Yugi mumbled as he lifted a black box onto the table, "we're gonna have trouble getting them there to start with."  
"Can't we just knock em out?" Tristan questioned further.  
"The portal only stays open for a limited time, if they're asleep it'll take us forever to get them and us through" Bakura replied as he walked past, the spell book in his hands.  
"What're we s'pose ta do then?" Joey asked as he carried a medium sized wooden bowl into the living room, several candles in his other hand.  
"We don't have to fully knock them out, we've got darts that'll make them partially out of it. That way they won't be awake enough to attack us, but they'll be able to move around" Tea stated as she walked past carrying candles holders. Yugi nodded. He fingered the wide gold bracelet that clung to his wrist, pictures of the Egyptian gods etched into it. He remembered when Nahkat had given it to him, telling him it was for his courage. He recalled sitting with Yami as Isuko gave him his tattoo. Yugi sighed and opened the black case.  
  
Remembering I'm pretending to be where I'm not anymore  
A little taste of hypocrisy  
And I'm left in the wake of the mistake  
Slow to react  
  
"Is everything ready?" Bakura asked. They had cleared the centre of the living room, moving the coffee table and white leather sofas out of the way, creating a large bare area. The candles stood, arranged in a semicircle, waiting to be lit, the carved wooden bowl in the middle of the gap of the candle-less part of the semicircle.  
"Yeah. We've just gotta light the candles and bring Yami and Kaiba down" Joey stated. Yugi nodded.  
"Are they ready?" Bakura asked, raising an eyebrow. Yugi nodded and left the room with Tristan and Joey.  
  
When they re-entered, Yugi held the chain attached to Yami's collar, Joey holding a second chain attached to the collar. Tristan held one leading to Seto. Both the Panther and the wolf looked half asleep, their limbs producing minimal effort, as they walked in, veering away from Yugi, Joey and Tristan. Tea hugged Mokuba, the small boy now frightened by his older brother.  
"It's ok Mokuba, we're gonna sort this out" Tea whispered comfortingly. Mokuba nodded, hugging her back, seeking the compassion his brother would normally give him when he felt alone. Yugi stopped, causing Yami to halted. The Black Panther swayed slightly on his feet and started to lay down, staying standing proving to be a difficult task.   
  
Even though you're so close to me   
You're still so distant  
And I can't bring you back  
  
Yugi passed the chain to Tristan as he walked over to the carved bowl. He took a kitchen knife in his left hand. They stood around the outside of the candles. Bakura breathed in deeply, the aged book still in his hands, Yugi standing opposite him.  
"Everyone ready?" he double-checked. Everyone nodded. Tea took a match and lit the candles one by one. Each burst into life as Bakura started to chant, his voice low and soft. The flames on the plain wax candles started to rise until each rose to an intense height for a normal candle. They changed from an ordinary yellow-ish orange colour to a concentrated blue and purple. Bakura continued to chant, his tongue calling out the Egyptian incantation, as though he knew the language. He glanced up at Yugi momentarily. Yugi nodded and gripped the knife's handle. He placed the keen blade against the flat of his palm. Slowly he dragged the point down, digging into the unmarked skin. He pressed harder and blood seeped out through the thin line. It dribbled down his hand. Yugi threw the knife away and clenched his hand, wincing as the blood dripped from his fist into the bowl. It splashed into it, staining the wood burgundy.   
  
It's true the way I feel  
Was promised by your face  
The sound of your voice  
Painted on my Memories  
Even if you're not with me  
I'm with you....  
  
A strange light reflected off the candles and entered the bowl, mixing with Yugi's blood. The teen stood back as the light rose and started to swirl in a circular pattern, it's energy turning from yellow to purple and finally stopping at crimson. In a flash a black centre appeared, the crimson rotating around it.  
"C'mon we gotta go now!" Tristan shouted. Yugi ran round and grabbed Yami's other chain. The Panther and wolf both stood slowly and walked groggily towards the vortex where Tristan, Joey and Yugi led them. Tea jumped through it clutching Mokuba. They were followed by Tristan and Seto with Yugi, Joey and Yami following. Bakura followed last, still chanting as he jumped through. Yugi closed his eyes as he felt himself falling.  
  
You  
Now I see  
Keeping everything inside  
You  
Now I see  
Even when I close my eyes  
  
The blonde figure rose from her seat, her thin frame silhouetted in the dark room.  
"Now it is time for me to join you" she whispered, opening her own vortex within seconds.  
  
Sorry it wasn't a very long chapter...but I wanted to get the spell outta the way before we meet up with everyone again.  
  
Yugi: did we make it?  
  
FC: .....you don't even know if you've gone back to Nahkat's time  
  
Yugi: Aack!!  
  
Yami: will someone hurry up and change me back? Please?  
  
FC: (gives him orange Fanta) will that do instead?  
  
Yami: ^_^ yup  
  
FC: anyways...  
  
Y. Bakura: where am I gonna be innit?!  
  
FC: ~.~ will you stop askin?! (hits him with Polar Bear)  
  
Y. Bakura: @_@  
  
FC: ^_^ please review and remember if you gave me a name in Cruising through Ages I want ta know if I can use it again!!!! 


	10. Reunions

Nope I dinnay own Yu-Gi-Oh and never have done to this day o.O  
  
Heya peeps! Thanks for your reviews ^_^   
  
Umm...this'll be the last chapter for a few days cause I'm goin away til Tuesday, but I promise that as soon as I get back I'll get writin the next chapter- k?  
  
Right...not everyone answered my plea, so I'm just gonna credit you and hope you don't mind. Anyways Pheralo (Fer-al-o) and Aristia (A-ris-ti-a) belong to Lunar X, Nahkat (Nah-kat) and Sette (he only gets mentioned cause he's actually dead so he won't appear) belong to YYC, Kiya (Key-ya) belongs half to me half to Earth Star, Raio (Ray-o) belongs to Molly, Isuko (I-su-ko) belongs to Yami-kun and thank-you Keiko G.O.D for giving me Gisan, though I'm still gonna credit you ^_^ and finally the new names- Sheftu (Sheft-to) and Yuki (U-key) belongs to me. Ok let's begin ^_~  
  
Reunions  
  
Bakura opened his eyes steadily, blinking at his bright sun lit surroundings. He rubbed his forehead, trying to clear the fog from inside his drumming head.  
"Drink this" someone instructed. Bakura took the blurred mug and drunk from it, letting the liquid ride in through his lips. He pulled a disgusted face and for a second looked as though he was going to spit it back out. Instead he swallowed it.  
"Tastes great" he mumbled sarcastically. The figure laughed softly.  
"It'll make you feel better" Bakura recognised the voice as being female and strangely familiar. He vision cleared and he gazed up at the person kneeling beside him, acknowledging her midnight hair.  
"Isuko?" he asked, blinked. She grinned.  
"The very same," she winked, "though I do say it's strange seeing you back here again Bakura." Bakura looked around and saw Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea and Mokuba also being given the same foul drink Isuko had given him.   
  
Joey stared down into the swirling liquid.  
"What is it?" he asked suspiciously, taking a mouthful.  
"Err...you wouldn't really want to know" Gisan stated. Joey's face twisted as he struggled to swallow it without bringing it back up.  
  
Yugi sat quietly, his small hands cupped around the mug. Everyone's heads turned as Raio entered the room, his body as powerful looking as ever.  
"Yugi!" he grinned broadly, walking swiftly over to the teen and hugging him. "It's been a while. How are you? Where is Yami?" Raio asked, pouring out the questions. Yugi bit his lip and looked up sadly at the Bodyguard. Raio's smile vanished. "What is it Yugi?" he enquired, concerned playing across his rough features. Before Yugi could answer, Nahkat walked in, his shimmering blue hair, falling over his eyes slightly.  
"It is good to see you again my friends!" he said warmly. When he looked to Yugi, he only received a faint glimmer of a smile. Pheralo looked up from his position beside Tea.  
"I sense this is not a social visit, something is wrong, is it not?" he stated. Yugi nodded and looked over to the still forms of Yami and Kaiba, the panther and wolf still asleep. Nahkat looked over to them.  
"Where are Yami and Seto?" he enquired.  
"You're looking at them" Yugi whispered, blinking back tears that threatened to fall.  
  
Half an hour later, Yugi sat with the others and Nahkat, along with Raio, Gisan, Isuko and Pheralo. They had moved Seto and Yami down into the dungeons; Nahkat promising they would be safer down there.  
"So how did all this happen?" Nahkat questioned, his soft blue eyes gazing gently into Yugi's sorrowful violet ones.  
"About a week ago, we all went to this meeting that was supposedly about Duel Monsters..." Yugi started. Raio looked at him, confused.  
"Duel Monsters?" he asked.  
"It's a game we play in our time, Yami's the Games King and Duel Monsters used to be known as the Shadow Games" Bakura explained.  
"The Shadow Games? We know little about them, but we know some things" Gisan murmured.  
"Well, it turned out this meeting never was about Duel Monsters and this woman was there. She did this spell and when we woke up the next day we were all animals," Yugi explained further, "to cut a long story short, Seto's and Yami's animals seem to have taken them over completely and we can't get them back. Yami said the spell was Egyptian so we decided to come back here, to try and find a spell to reverse it." Nahkat nodded.  
"What did this woman look like?" Raio asked, concern filling his firm voice.  
"She ad long blonde hair, kinda looked bleached but it wasn't. Err...and she ad grey eyes" Joey answered.  
"What did her voice sound like?" Raio's tone was deepening.  
"Soft and kinda gentle soundin" Tristan replied.  
"What is it Raio?" Nahkat asked, turning to his Head Bodyguard.  
"I am not entirely certain Sire, but I fear that the person who entered the portal around a month ago could have been Sheftu" Raio remarked, gazing down at his Pharaoh.  
"Sheftu? Who's she?" Yugi asked. Isuko looked over at him and was about to answer when the doors burst open at the other end of the room.  
"Doesn't anyone knock anymore?" Nahkat frowned slightly.  
"I am sorry for my intrusion Sire, but I have been informed that another portal was opened and someone has re-entered this time" the figure said urgently.  
"Thank-you Bako. I will see to it," Pheralo stated as he stood, "with your permission Pharaoh I must go and see to this imediately."  
"Yes you may go. I wish to know who it was as soon as you know" Nahkat instructed. Pheralo nodded briefly and strode quickly out of the room.   
  
Later that day, Bakura sat out in the grounds with Yugi.  
"Do you think this Sheftu person has something to do with it?" Bakura asked, watching his reflection in the fountain.  
"I'm certain and Raio seems to be to. But I wonder who she is" Yugi replied.  
"I don't know, but whoever she is, she doesn't sound like the kind of person who would like us" Bakura mumbled. He jumped slightly when he felt a jolt pass through his body.  
"Bakura?" Yugi asked, watching his friend closely.  
"I forgot about him," Bakura whispered looking over to Yugi, "he's back again." Yugi's eyes widened as something small and black separated itself from Bakura. He giggled as he looked down at small creature next to Bakura.  
"Urgh. When I get my hands on you for sending me back there again..." Yami Bakura shook himself as he threatened darkly, finally opening his eyes. "Argh! What the hell?!" he shouted, looking down at his black body. Ebony wings were attached to thin black arms, while velvety fur covered his body.  
"You make a very cute bat Yami Bakura" Yugi laughed. Yami Bakura glared up at him.  
"You think this is funny. You wait til I change back then you won't be laughing, especially without Yami around to protect you a second time..." the miniature Darkness growled. Yugi's glared snapped down to him.  
"How do you know about Yami?" he snapped.  
"If he was here, then he'd be with you. And I was guessing but now I know" the bat sneered. Yugi glared down at him, the look vanishing when Yami Bakura's features began to change. Yugi found himself looking up at the Yami, his violet eyes wide with fear as the brown ones blazed into his. He stepped back as Yami Bakura advanced forward. "What's that matter Yugi? Don't you want to play that game again?" he growled, a sadistic smile playing on his face. Bakura stood paralysed with fear of his Darkness. The grin vanished from Yami Bakura's face when a hand wrapped around his throat, lifting him clear of the ground and turning him to face the hand's owner.  
"You try anything Soul Stealer and you won't be coming back, ever. Is that clear?" Raio's oddly coloured eyes burned hatefully into the Yami's brown ones.   
"Please Raio put him down" Bakura pleaded. Raio lowered his hand and released Yami Bakura's neck. He rubbed his throat painfully and coughed as they followed Raio back up to the Palace.   
  
When they got there, Yami Bakura grumbled, muttering something about wanting to eat, while Bakura had gone to find the others.   
"Where're we going Raio?" Yugi asked mystified as the Bodyguard led him through the Palace.  
"I want you to meet someone" Raio's answer was simple. He stopped outside a door and knocked quietly.  
"It's only me" he called, opening the door. Yugi stepped in behind him and smiled when he saw Kiya, her turquoise hair fell partially over her face.  
"It's nice to see you again Yugi" she grinned.  
"You too Kiya" Yugi remarked soundly. Raio walked over to a large cot and put his hands in.  
"I'd like you to meet Yuki, Yugi" Raio said proudly as he lifted a child from the cot. Yugi gazed at the toddler in amazement. Silver hair was edged with purple, while turquoise bangs lined Yuki's face.   
"He...he..." Yugi stuttered. Yuki giggled, looking over at Yugi with a set of silver eyes.  
"He looks like you, I know. We didn't understand why that was when he was born, but we took it as a sign that he was special, like you and Yami" Raio explained. Yugi smiled up at him.  
"He wonderful, but how old is he?" Yugi asked.  
"He's 2 years old" Kiya answered.  
"But it wasn't 6 months ago that we saw you last. How is that possible?" Yugi was completely confused by now.  
"Time passes faster here than in your time, so to us you came 3 years ago, whereas to you, you came 6 months ago" Kiya explained.  
"Oh ok" Yugi grinned.  
"Daddy" Yuki giggled, placing his tiny hand on his father's face. Raio's booming laughter rolled around the room.  
"Intelligent little tyke aren't you Yuki?" he grinned down at his small son. Yuki turned and giggled when he saw Yugi. He stretched his arms out towards the teen.  
"Yugi" he gurgled happily. Raio grinned and passed his son to Yugi, who held him carefully. The toddler wrapped his small arms around Yugi's neck, hugging him fondly. Yugi laughed and hugged the child back.  
"I think he likes you Yugi" Kiya remarked as she stood proudly next Raio. Yugi grinned warmly and passed Yuki back to his father.  
"You want to go see Uncle Nahkat?" Raio whispered. Yuki grinned and nodded.  
  
Yugi walked down the corridor with Raio and Yuki. He watched the infant as he sat on his Dad's shoulders, his silver eyes twinkling with happiness. They entered their old room from their last visit, which was where they were currently staying. Mokuba sat talking to Isuko, while Gisan watched Bakura and Joey Duel. Tristan and Tea were also watching.  
"So how is Aristia?" Isuko asked, smiling warmly at the young Kaiba.  
"She's doing great. She isn't here cause she's onna cruise holiday to see the rest of the world. She's due back in a week. Seto loves her a lot, he's happier now than I've seen in a long while" Mokuba explained. Isuko smiled.  
"I am glad she is fitting into your time" she answered.  
  
Yami Bakura scowled from his position on the stairs leading to the balcony as he watched Bakura Duel Joey. He glanced up at Raio and saw the Bodyguard staring down at him. He stood and walked out onto the balcony. Raio lifted Yuki up over his head and placed the toddler on the floor.  
"Hey who's da cute liddle guy?" Joey asked grinning as Yuki did a small rolling walk over to where he and Bakura were Dueling.  
"This is my son Yuki" Raio answered, pride filling his deep voice.  
"He looks like you Yugi. Yugi?" Bakura stated, looking round for the teen. Raio looked behind him.  
"He was here a moment ago" he muttered turning back round.  
"He'll be back. I fear that his separation from Yami is taking it's toll on him" Nahkat remarked as he entered the room. He smiled when Yuki ran up to him, his small arms out stretched. Nahkat picked him up and ruffled his hair fondly.  
"How's my favourite Nephew?" he grinned as Yuki hugged his muscular neck.  
"Nephew? How does that work?" Tea asked puzzled.  
"It doesn't. It's just that we spend so much time in the Palace together, everyone has become more like a family than anything else" Nahkat explained, putting the infant back on the ground. Yuki ran back to Bakura and looked at the cards in his hand. He giggled and climbed onto the startled teenager's lap, so that he was facing Joey.  
"Hey! I ain't got no cheerleaders and Bakura's got Yuki!" Joey cried in mock indignation. Bakura grinned as the toddler pulled his Change of Heart card from his hand. Yuki gazed at it, his silver eyes searching it in wonder as he held it in both his tiny hands. Finally he giggled and held onto the card as Bakura placed his next card down.  
  
Yugi gazed sorrowfully at the angry form of Yami. The panther's chain was attached to a ring on the wall, his crimson eyes only blinking occasionally at Yugi, as he watched the freshman. Seto was at the opposite side to Yami, his chain also attached to the wall. Yugi's head turned when he heard someone coming down the corridor. Kiya strode up to him and looked down at the small boy, concern filling her eyes.  
"Are you ok Yugi?" she asked. Yugi sighed dejectedly.  
"I just wish this was all over. Then I would be back with Yami and I wouldn't have to see him like this..." he whispered, his voice breaking, as his shoulders trembled and warm tears slid down his tanned face. Kiya felt a great wave of pity wash over her heart. She put her arm around Yugi and embraced him, offering him the comfort he sought.  
"You'll get him back. I know how you feel, but believe me when I say he will come back to you" Kiya murmured softly. Yugi looked up into her emerald eyes with his own tear-filled orbs.  
"How do you know?" he asked slightly confused.  
"When Sette and Raio fought, I thought I had lost Raio. My heart felt like it had been torn in two by the gods themselves. But then he came back to me. So I know that Yami will return to you" Kiya explained. Yugi gave her a faint smile and wiped his eyes with his jacket sleeve. Kiya led him back up the stairs, her arm around his shoulder comfortingly.   
  
Yugi turned over violently. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't sleep. Finally he threw back the covers and stood up silently. He stepped between the sleeping forms of his friends, careful not to wake them as he made his way to the balcony. Yugi leaned against the stone railing and looked up at the star-studded sky, the miniature stars making the moon look out of place. He turned his gaze down to the Palace grounds. His frowned when he saw two dark shapes creeping past the fountain. As Yugi looked closer he caught a flash of mottled grey from the second, smaller shape. He gasped and raced inside.  
"Guys wake up! Seto and Yami got out!" he yelled, jumping over Joey's waking form. He flung the door open and dashed down the corridor.   
  
When he reached the grounds, they stood empty, save for himself and the group that had formed behind him.   
"Yamiiiiiiii!!!!!" Yugi screamed, his call breaking as tears choked him. He sunk to his knees, his hands covering his face, as crystalline droplets fell from violet eyes.   
Raio and Nahkat ran up to Yugi. Raio knelt down in front of the teen and placed his powerful hands on Yugi's small shoulders.  
"Who is it Raio? Who took Yami and Seto?!" Yugi cried, snapping his head up to gaze into Raio's strangely coloured eyes. The Bodyguard stared sadly down at him.  
"I fear it is Sheftu," Raio whispered, "Sette's sister."  
  
FC: ohhhhhhh.......so Sette has a sister.....  
  
Yami: why not a brother?  
  
FC: I've gotta give girls some credit in this and besides most of the characters are blokes. AND she was a girl in the earlier chapters  
  
Yami: o.O ok then....  
  
FC: btw I credit Zach (my mate) for giving me the idea to have Yami Bakura as a bat ^_^ anyways please review and look out for chapter whatever it is in a few days ^_~ 


	11. Breakdown

Thanks for reviewin! And sorry this has been so long comin  
  
I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, still don't and never will due to a massive lack of money on my part o.O  
  
Pheralo belongs to Lunar X, Isuko belongs to Yami-kun, Nahkat and the mentioned name Sette belong to YYC, Raio belongs to Molly, Kiya belongs half to Earth Star half to me, Gisan was given to me by Keiko G.O.D of which I am very grateful ^__^ and finally Sheftu and Yuki belong to me too. The idea of Yami Bakura being a bat belongs to ma mate Zach. Anyways enjoy ^_~  
  
Breakdown  
  
Yugi sat dumbly, gazing into nothing as the pain of the last few days weighed itself down heavily on the grief-stricken boy. Nahkat paced back and forth while Raio sat in front of Yugi, trying in vain to snap the teen from his breakdown. Joey stepped up behind the Bodyguard.  
"Let me try Raio" he said soundly. Raio nodded and stood. Joey sat in front of his friend and looked into his deep violet eyes. "C'mon Yug, we need ya to snap outta this so we can go get Yami and Kaiba back" Joey pleaded. Yugi's blank expression never changed, the crystalline tears falling as single drops down the identical streams on his reddened cheeks. Tea looked up when Kiya entered the room, Yuki in her thin, but strong arms. She walked up to Raio and stood silently beside him. He placed his sinewy arm around her shoulders.  
"How is he?" Kiya whispered. Raio sighed heavily.  
"It's been a night and half a day and he still has not snapped out of it," he answered quietly, "everyone has tried to talk to him and still he sits there. If it carries on, I fear that he will die from grief." Bakura looked sadly at the former rebel leader.  
"You think it that could happen?" he asked shocked slightly.  
"If the pain is very bad then he may never snap out of it and that could kill him," Nahkat explained, stopping his pacing, "that is why we must get him out of it soon."   
  
That same afternoon saw a panther and a wolf running side by side across the desert sands, their bodies rippling with energy to reach their destination. Yami's padded feet pounded against the hot sand. Seto glanced up and saw what they were looking for- a temple which stood alone, it's ageing stones littered about the main building. It was an ancient temple, even for Nahkat's time. It stood unused and forgotten by most people. Yami curved his body sideways and sprinted round the corner, entering the temple, Kaiba following shortly.  
  
Raio walked down the corridor, Yuki running beside him, his small hand holding his father's colossal one. He pulled away when they walked past a door.  
"What's wrong Yuki?" Raio asked. Yuki stood on tiptoes as he tried to reach the door handle.  
"Yugi" Yuki said simply as he strained to reach the handle.  
"No Yuki, you can't see Yugi today, he's not feeling well" Raio said bending down next to his son. Yuki turned and looked at his dad with innocent silver eyes.  
"What's wrong with him?" he asked blinking quickly.  
"He just doesn't want talk to anyone at the moment. He's feeling a bit upset" Raio explained as simply as he could. Yuki's face brightened up.  
"I wanna go make him happy" the toddler stated. Raio bit his lip and stood up straight.  
"As long as you're good" he said picking up the infant up. He opened the door and peered in. Yugi sat on the bed, Joey still sitting in front of him. The blonde turned when he heard the door open.  
"Any luck?" Raio asked quietly. Joey shook his head. "I have an idea" Raio remarked, putting Yuki on the floor. Joey stood and walked over to Raio. They watched as Yuki went over to the bed and climbed up.  
"What's your idea?" Joey whispered.  
"I want to see if Yuki can snap him out of it. We've all tried except my son" Raio replied.  
"It's worth a try" Joey stated. Raio nodded.  
"Come on. We can leave them for a while" he said, leaving the room with Joey following.  
  
Yuki knelt on his small knees in front of Yugi. He extended his hand and touched the teen's tear streaked cheeks. He caught one of the crystalline drops on his index finger.  
"Why Yugi cry?" he asked softly, his voice quiet and serious. His closed his silver eyes, but kept his left hand on Yugi's face.  
  
Darkness. It consumed everything it touched. The light, the confidence, the hope was slowly fading from Yugi's Soul room. But none of it mattered to the freshman. He had lost Yami and that was all that mattered to him. He had let his Dark side down and it was eating away at him. Guilt disguised itself as thick clouded darkness, devastating his world, taking it away from him. Yugi watched as another corner disappeared, lost in the gloom. His spiky head turned when a cool bright light descended to his right, the pure white light dissolving the black fog. In the centre of the light, a figure stepped forth. His hair stuck out a peculiar angles, much like Yugi's.  
"Yami?" Yugi whispered. He couldn't see the figure's face properly, until he stepped closer. "Yuki?" Yugi murmured. The figure before him was indeed Yuki, but he was different. Turquoise bangs framed a tanned and serious face, silver was edged with deep purple and cool silver eyes gazed down at Yugi. He was taller than Yugi, sinewy arms matched that of his father's, Egyptian finery placed on his body, white gold cuffs around his wrists, a colossal tattoo of all the gods and goddesses of wisdom and power covering his entire back.  
"I am Yuki, but not as you know him" his voice was deep and confident, it reminded Yugi of Yami.  
"But you're too old to be Yuki" Yugi frowned. Yuki folded his muscular arms and shrugged.  
"Not everything is as it seems. I am Yuki but I am Yami Yuki. Since I am in your mind I can be shown as being older than Yuki" he stated.  
"A Yami? But Yuki has no Millennium Items" Yugi remarked, slightly confused. The Dark Yuki smiled at him.  
"You do not need a Millennium Item to have a Yami. Everyone has a Yami somewhere inside them, a select few are known through the Millennium Items," Yuki explained, "No Hikari is without a Yami, while no Yami is without a Hikari. They are two parts of a whole. Put together and they make a person, just like you and Yami and me and Yuki. Yuki is the Light so I am the Darkness."  
"I don't have Yami anymore" Yugi whispered, looking at the ground. He looked up when Yuki lifted his chin gently with a finger.  
"Come with me" the Darkness instructed. He turned and walked away, Yugi following behind him. He opened a door and walked through. Yugi closed the door. "Where are we?" Yuki asked abruptly, turning to face the teen, though he knew the answer to the question.  
"Yami's Soul room" Yugi answered.  
"You see? This must mean you have Yami. Without him you could not be whole yet you seem pretty whole to me" Yuki stated giving the boy a small half smile.  
"But Yami's gone and I can't bring him back" Yugi whispered, gazing sadly up into Yuki's silver orbs.  
"Oh bullshit, excuse the phrase. You think you have no hope left don't you?" Yuki asked. Yugi nodded. "But you love your Yami still?" Yugi nodded again. Yuki smiled triumphantly. "Then you do have hope. Your love for your Yami is generated not only by you, but by your hope and trust. So when you feel that you have nothing left just remember that you have your Yami's love and faith in you and no matter what happens that will never change" Yuki led Yugi back into his own Soul room. The Darkness that had grasped everything was dissolving, pure light bathing it. Yuki walked forward.  
"Yuki wait!" Yugi called. The Yami stopped and turned his head slightly. "Thank-you. You've made me realise how much I need to get Yami back. You've shown me things I could never have found without your help" Yugi murmured gratefully. Yuki nodded.  
"Keep your faith and nothing can stop you. You have strength Yugi, like no other. It generates from you and once you fully accept it, not only will you find Yugioh but you will also fill in the empty gaps of your heart. If you ever feel alone or need wisdom in your quest then do not hesitate to call on me" he explained.  
"But how do I do that?" Yugi asked.  
"Find Yuki and say these words `I must speak with Yami Yuki, Son of Power` then I will come to you," Yuki explained, "I ask you not to mention me to Yuki nor anyone else, as they do not know of me." Yugi nodded.  
"I won't tell anyone" he promised. The Darkness nodded and walked forward, disappearing into the light which he came from.  
"Never forget who you are" were the words that were left ringing in Yugi's ears.  
  
Nahkat opened the door to Yugi's room quietly, Raio and Bakura behind him. Inside they found Yuki sitting on the bed giggling.  
"Where is Yugi, Yuki?" Nahkat asked walking over to his `nephew`. Yuki giggled and held his small hand up.  
"Here" he smiled. Bakura smiled when he saw the kangaroo rat sitting in the palm of Yuki's hand.  
"How can that be Yugi?" Raio asked, slightly confused.  
"It's Yugi's animal form. He changes into a kangaroo rat" Bakura explained.   
"What do you change into?" Nahkat asked. Bakura smiled faintly and closed his eyes. His body flowed itself into that of an arctic fox. Nahkat nodded and watched as Bakura changed back quickly.  
"I can't stay like that for too long here because it's too hot" Bakura stated. Yugi also changed back and smiled at the four.  
"Nice to have you back with us Yugi" Nahkat smiled.  
"It's nice to be back" Yugi answered grinning at Yuki.  
"We've got to get things sorted and quickly" Raio stated. Yugi nodded and let Yuki climb onto his shoulders. He held onto the toddler's legs so that he didn't slip off as they walked out of the room. Yugi's mind filled with thoughts as he walked, one shouting above the rest.  
  
/I will come Yami. I've been shown the way by Yuki/  
  
Sheftu sat calmly, Yami and Seto sitting patiently in front of her.  
"Together we will destroy Raio and those from the future" she remarked, her voice full of hate and confidence.  
"What do you want us to do?" Yami asked, though the voice that came from him sounded nothing like that of Yugi's Dark side. Instead it was hard and grating.  
"We must start tonight, we cannot afford to waste time," Sheftu stated, "this is what you must do..."  
  
Sooooooooo....that was a bit of a slow chapter but the next one will be more exciting as Sheftu's plan will unfold itself  
  
Yugi: where're we gonna go home?  
  
FC *shrugs* in a few chapters probably...but then again I might decide for you to stay in Nahkat's time ^_^  
  
Yami: 0_0 nooo! No Tv and worse...no Fanta for the next 3000 odd years!  
  
FC: I might send you back to our time then...anyways please review ^_~ 


	12. Gods, Goddesses and Power

I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and I hate sayin that EVERY chapter *grabs hammer and starts hitting the disclaimer* DIE!!! WHY MUST YOU TORMENT ME EVERY CHAPTER?????  
  
Yami: o.O0 it's ok FC, just leave the disclaimer alone, there's a good Authoress....  
  
FC: but it torments me all the time *sniff*  
  
Yami: errr...yeah....anyways bout the chapter....  
  
FC: oh right ^_^0 So, Isuko belongs to Yami-kun, Pheralo belongs to Lunar X, Nahkat and the mentioned name of Sette belong to YYC, Gisan was given to me by Keiko G.O.D, Raio belongs to Molly, Kiya belongs half to me and half to Earth Star, Sheftu and Yuki also belong to me ^_^ anyways as I always say....enjoy ^_~  
  
Gods, Goddesses and Power  
  
"So who exactly is Sheftu and what's she got to do with Yami, Seto and us?" Yugi asked. He sat between Joey and Bakura as the entire group sat at a long table that had been set up in Nahkat's throne room. Pheralo, Isuko, Gisan, Raio and Kiya were all present along with the Pharaoh.  
"Sheftu is Sette's older sister, a sorceress. Her and Sette were very close, both their parents died in a war against Nahkat's father" Raio explained.  
"She hated my Father and when he died her hate transferred onto me. Though Sette's loathing was far more powerful and angered filled than hers could ever be" Nahkat continued.  
"Eventually Sette and Sheftu went their separated ways though they always knew where each other was. Sette became a Bodyguard in hope to murder Nahkat, but that chance never came. Finally me and him left and you know the rest of that" Raio remarked.  
"Sette was all Sheftu had left. When Raio killed him, she knew and now she wants revenge on all the people who were involved, especially you all and Raio. I fear that she is using Yami and Seto to get to you" Kiya explained further. Bakura frowned slightly.  
"But how did she become a sorceress?" he asked, knowing that only certain people could become them. Either they were gifted or they were taught by someone extremely powerful.  
"Her mother had the gift, but she never knew it until Sheftu was born, it was then passed into Sheftu. We're not sure but when she left Sette, Sheftu must have sort out someone else who taught her the ways. She's extremely powerful for a sorceress. She could easily match me or Isuko" Gisan answered brushing his lime green hair back with a tanned hand.  
"What about Pheralo?" Tristan asked. Pheralo shook his head.  
"No she could not match me if we were to confront each other" he stated, his thin arms folded across his narrow chest.  
"So what do we do now?" Tea enquired, her blue eyes searching Nahkat's tense face.  
"I think our best bet is to do what we came here to do" Yugi mumbled gazing up into Isuko's soft eyes.  
"So be it. Pheralo, I want you to find this reversal spell. Do you have everything you need to find it?" Nahkat questioned. Pheralo nodded.  
"Yes, Sire, I have everything I need" he replied soundly.  
"Good. Isuko, I want you to assist Pheralo. Gisan, I want you to find Yami and Seto. You know how to. Raio, I want you to make sure that everything runs as it should, do not let it be known outside the Palace that Yugi and his friends are here" Nahkat ordered. Everyone nodded and stood.  
"Yugi I need your help to locate Yami and Seto" Gisan remarked.  
"You got my help" Yugi replied happy in the knowledge that he was going to be doing something.   
"What're we s'pose to do?" Joey asked. Nahkat stood thinking for a moment.  
"Do any of you have knowledge of spells and can speak Egyptian at all?" Pheralo asked.  
"Only my Yami" Bakura answered, glancing back at Yami Bakura, who sat leaning back on his chair, his feet resting on the table top. He turned his head and looked at Bakura.  
"No way! I'm not helping you to get him back" he snorted, glaring at the thought.  
"C'mon Yami Bakura, can't you help just this once?" Tea pleaded.  
"Not likely. Hey I'm s'pose to be the bad guy and bad guys don't help" the Yami retorted. Joey frowned.  
"In the movie's the bad guys help out sometimes too y'know" he commented. The Darkness shrugged.  
"So? This isn't the movies" he answered. Nahkat glared at him.  
"Either you help find a spell to reverse the effects of the other spell or you stay as a bat forever. The choice is yours. If you help then when we find it, you will be changed back too, if you do not then you won't" he said flatly, his cobalt eyes burning into Yami Bakura's mahogany ones.  
"What?! That's blackmail" Yami Bakura shouted indignantly.  
"So? I'm the Pharaoh, I can use blackmail to no end" Nahkat gave a small grin, knowing he had won the argument.   
"Fine, but I'm not doing it to help you lot, I'm doing it to change myself" the Yami huffed.  
"Good," Nahkat said turning to leave with everyone else, "one other thing Soul Stealer. GET YOUR FEET OFF MY TABLE!" Yami Bakura snorted and stood, removing his feet from the polished tabletop.  
  
Yugi followed Gisan down a corridor, the natural light leaving them as they went further, replaced by burning torches. Gisan stopped outside a door and lifted a flaming torch from it's wall mount. His opened the door and stepped in, Yugi close behind him. The green haired Priest lit the torches around the room with the one he held. Yugi gazed around. Shelves line parts of the walls, a circle was based in the centre of the room, candles edged around it. Gisan placed his torch back in it's wall socket and went to one of the shelves. He searched the titles of the books, his slim fingers running over them, eventually stopping on one book. His pulled it out and put it on a table.  
"What exactly am I s'pose to do?" Yugi asked mystified as Gisan took bottles and boxes from a different shelf.  
"You're going to find Yami. Only someone close to the person you are searching for can find them. Don't worry I'll help you" Gisan assured the teen. Yugi nodded, watching Gisan placed several herbs and liquids in a bowl, grinding them together with a rounded stick.  
  
Sheftu circled around the pair in front of her.  
"Good. Now you know what you must do" she commented. Seto's icy blue eyes snapped down to her.  
"Yes" he answered coldly. Both he and Yami were back in their human forms, though the animal halves still had complete control.  
"Do not fail and above all do not let them know you are not the real Seto and Yami until you need to," Sheftu snapped, her voice low and menacing, "now go!" Yami nodded and transformed himself back into a panther as Seto changed back into a wolf. Both ran out of the cave and out into the heated desert.  
  
"I need you to remove your shirt and sit in the centre of that circle" Gisan instructed. Yugi pulled his white shirt off over his head and unbuckled his deep blue shirt; revealing his smooth tanned skin. His placed them to one side and stepped into the circle.  
"Here?" he asked, standing as near to the centre as he could find.  
"Yes that'll do" Gisan answered. Yugi sat down, crossing his legs. Gisan took a candle and held it to one of the flickering torches. It caught ablaze quickly, the flame bending as Gisan walked in a circle lighting the candles around Yugi. Finally he took the original candle and handed it to Yugi with a stand holding the bowl.  
"Put that in front of you, but don't put the candle underneath just yet" Gisan instructed. Yugi peered into the vessel and looked at the green mass of herbs in it.  
"What is this Gisan?" Yugi enquired, looking up at the Priest.  
"When that gets heated, you'll have to sniff it for the spell to work. Don't worry everything will make more sense in a minute. Just relax, I'll tell you when to out the candle under it" Gisan explained. Yugi nodded and relaxed as Gisan asked. The Egyptian took up the worn chestnut coloured book and held it lightly within his strong hands. "I call upon Shu god of air, Geb god of earth, Nut goddess of the sky," Gisan started. Immediately a white light filled the room, which went on to centre itself within the candles, around Yugi. "Now Yugi" Gisan instructed. Yugi placed the candle beneath the bowl. He couldn't see Gisan due to the intense light that surrounded him. He could only hear his voice as he began to chant. Soft purple smoke lifted itself gently out of the bowl. It wavered around Yugi's head, swamping his senses as he breathed it in. Soon the world became a blur, as did Gisan's voice. Yugi felt his eyelids droop heavily as his consciousness swam, everything around him flowing into everything else. Eventually his eyes closed, the fumes proving too much.  
  
Yugi found himself in the air above the ground, someone's arms wrapped around his middle. He looked up. The woman's face smiled down at him, her eyes twinkling like two immense stars flickering with natural light.  
"Who are you?" he asked, slightly taken back by the woman's graceful presence.  
"Watch young one and you will find what you seek" her voice rippled like a smooth breeze flying through thin trees. Yugi looked back down and found himself watching a panther and a wolf run side by side, their feet pounding the soft sand. Yugi peered down at the pair. The sand lifted itself up, raising the two towards Yugi.   
"Those who you seek are closer than you think" a male voice told him.  
"How do I find them?" Yugi called out, watching as the two animals sank back down with the sand.  
"You will not need to find them. In time they will find you" a different voice spoke to him. It sounded as though the air itself carried it across the silky sky. He gasped as the woman holding him rose, lifting him up into the sky. They travelled up and stopped among the higher clouds. Yugi watched as what appeared to be a young child walked towards him. When he was closer, Yugi saw wisdom far beyond the child's age in his eyes.  
"Welcome Yugi" his voice didn't suit that of a child, but more of a man in his early 20's.  
"Who are you?" Yugi asked again, confused by the number of different voices.  
"I am Khonsu, god of the moon" came the answer. Yugi gaped at him startled. What did the gods want with him? "I only wish to tell you Yugi that the gods are here to guide you. If ever you need our help then just remember we are with you as is the Son of Power" Khonsu explained.  
"Thank-you" was all Yugi could say.  
"You have power Yugi, find it, embrace it and live by your faith" Khonsu smiled warmly. Yugi relaxed as the woman holding him drifted back down towards the ground.  
"I still don't know who you are" Yugi stated as they went.   
"I am Nut goddess of the sky, you have also met Shu, my father, god of air and Geb, my brother, god of earth," she answered, smiling contentedly. She placed a soft hand on Yugi's forehead. "Remember Yugi that the gods are all around you and we will always be by your side" she remarked. Yugi felt a cool calming wash over him.  
"But what did he mean by I have power?" he heard himself speak though the words sounded far away.  
"Shush Yugi, that is what you must find out yourself, just as when you embraced the power of your Puzzle" Nut whispered, watching as Yugi's eyelids closed peacefully as he fell asleep in her arms. She removed her hand and kissed him lightly on his tanned forehead, a small flash of blue light travelling from her lips to his head.  
  
Yami Bakura huffed agitatedly. He, Pheralo and Isuko had been searching through the Palace spell books looking for anything thing resembled a reversal spell, or at least the original spell. He turned yet another aged page and started to read through the text.  
  
"What ya doin Mokuba?" Joey asked, walking out into the yard. He found Mokuba standing outside a particular stable. Mokuba turned and smiled briefly at the blonde.  
"It's Black Shadow" he stated. Joey looked into the stall and saw an identical pair of eyes glistening at him. The midnight horse looked no older than the day they had first seen him. His ebony mane hung lightly alongside a silky arched neck.  
"Bet Kaiba'll be happy ta see im when we change im back" Joey remarked. Mokuba glanced up at him sadly.  
"Do you think we'll ever get Seto back?" he asked swiftly.  
"Course we will. Your brother's strong. He'll make it and we'll all be there ta help" Joey reassured the younger Kaiba. Mokuba nodded. "Anyways, ya comin back up? We got control of the kitchen so we can do some ancient cookin if ya wanna give it a try" Joey said, raising an eyebrow as he grinned at Mokuba.  
"Ok, but I s'pose we can't do any chocolate cooking can we?" Mokuba giggled as he walked across the stable yard.  
"If we can find some prehistoric candy then I reckon we can" Joey answered.  
  
Yugi opened his eyes, his head throbbing. He felt his hand lift itself up to his head.  
"Are you ok Yugi?" he heard someone ask, though he couldn't register who it belonged to. He nodded, the sudden movement causing a surge of pain rush through his senses. "Come on let's you to your room" he heard the same voice speak. He felt someone's arms slide under his back and his legs, lifting him, soft fabric brushing against his bare back. He opened his violet orbs partially, their sight blurred and mixed. Yugi felt something solid next to him, feeling it rise and fall with each breath. He leaned against it as the person walked out silently. He fell asleep long before they reached his room.  
  
"Do you know where they are?" Nahkat asked as Gisan entered the room with Raio behind him.  
"We will, Sire, as soon as Yugi wakes up. He has never dealt with magic like this before, it wore him out more than it would myself," Gisan answered. Nahkat nodded. "Though something does puzzle me, Pharaoh" Gisan murmured.  
"What is it?" Nahkat enquired, knowing only something serious could puzzle one of his Priests.  
"Well, while I watched Yugi I noticed a strong pure light radiated itself from him. Though the light from the spell was there, this other light seemed purer" Gisan explained.  
"Do you know what it could be?" Raio questioned further. Gisan shook his head, causing his lime green hair to wave slightly.  
"No, I am going to have to consult it with Pheralo and Isuko" he remarked. Nahkat nodded as he walked out onto the balcony.  
"So be it. But if you do find out, I wish to know if it is harmful to us and Yugi" Nahkat instructed.   
"Yes Sire" Gisan bowed and left the room, followed by Raio.  
  
Later that evening, Yugi sat with Nahkat in the Pharaoh's chamber.   
"Do you know where Yami and Seto are?" Nahkat asked. Yugi sighed.  
"No I don't. In the spell I saw them running across the desert. Then I was told that they would find me before I found them," Yugi replied quietly, "can I ask you something?"   
"Of course you can Yugi. What is it you wish to know?" Nahkat answered.  
"Who are the gods of the moon, earth, sky and air?" Yugi enquired. Nahkat smiled a little.  
"Geb is the god of earth, Shu is the god of air, Khonsu is the god of the moon and Nut is the goddess of the sky" he answered.  
"Does Khonsu look like a child?" Yugi queried further.  
"Yes, either that or a man with a hawk head" the Pharaoh replied once more. Yugi sat in deep thought for a moment, his violet eyes glazed over with earnest. "What are you thinking of?" Nahkat inquired. Yugi snapped out of his thoughts quickly.  
"Nothing much. I-" Yugi started but was interrupted by a knock at the door.  
"Enter" Nahkat called. The door opened and Raio stepped inside.  
"You and Yugi are needed Pharaoh" he stated. Nahkat stood abruptly, Yugi following his example.   
"Lead on Raio" Nahkat said as they walked out through the door. Raio led them down towards the main throne room. He pushed the doors open and walked in. Yugi stopped in his tracks, his eyes wide as he gazed at the two figures standing in the centre of the room. He broke into a run.  
"Yami!" he cried, jumping happily into his Darkness' arms.  
  
Hmmm.....can't think of nuffin ta say....  
  
Yami: how about sorry?  
  
FC: sorry for what?  
  
Yami: for makin me the evil guy!  
  
FC: Awww...I'm sorry *gives him a big hug* I don't mean for you ta look the bad guy  
  
Evil Yami: that's my job Bwahahahahaha!!  
  
Yami: Noooo! Leave me alone!!   
  
FC: Hey Evil Yami I got summat for you ^_^  
  
Evil Yami: *stops chasing Yami* oh what???  
  
FC: close your eyes   
  
Evil Yami: ok *closes eyes*  
  
FC: *hits him with super polar bear 4th metal edition* that's for being evil ta Yami!!!  
  
Evil Yami: Aiiiyyyyyyyeeeee!!!!  
  
Yami: Wohoo! And don't come back til next chapter!  
  
FC: ^_^ please review! 


	13. Fatal Appearances

DAMMIT STOP TORMENTING ME LIKE LAST CHAPTER!!!!   
  
Yami: o.O0 *turns on a sign that reads FIERY CHARIZARD DOES NOT OWN YU-GI-OH!*   
  
FC: thank-you *calms down considerably*   
  
Yami: no problem ^_^  
  
FC: since I'm lazy, from now on I'm not gonna write out the lists of who owns who. If you wish to know then go back to the last chapter. I will state the Authors/Authoresses though. So they are: YYC, Lunar X, Yami-kun, Molly, Earth Star, me and Keiko G.O.D ^_^  
  
~ = thoughts  
/ =Yugi talking to Yami  
// = Yami talking to Yugi  
  
Fatal Appearances  
  
Yugi hugged Yami fiercely, his small arms circling his Darkness' neck. Yami wrapped his own arms around Yugi, returning the embrace, but not as fondly as he normally would.  
"I'm so glad you're back" Yugi whispered, his mouth close to Yami's ear. Finally the Dark side put his Aibou back down on the ground, giving him a brief smile, before turning to Nahkat.  
"It is good to see you both back with us normally Yami" the Pharaoh stated, smiling warmly. Yami nodded. Beside him, Mokuba finally released his brother from his own embrace. Seto ruffled his brother's hair with a hand, giving him a small grin.  
"You must be hungry," Nahkat commented, "Isuko go to the kitchens and tell the servants to bring a meal up."  
"That won't be necessary Pharaoh, we are not hungry, just tired" Yami said flatly, his voice low. Yugi frowned slightly. Yami's voice seemed different, somehow _cold_ and almost unfriendly.  
"As you wish. It is late as it is, we will talk in the morning" Nahkat answered. Seto nodded and let Mokuba lead him out of the throne room, towards him own room. Unlike last time, they each had their own separate chamber, unless they asked for a joint one, which Yugi had opted for with Yami.  
  
The teen led Yami down the corridor, stopping at their door. He opened it and stepped in. Yami walked in calmly behind him, closing the door soundly. He went straight over to the bed and removed his jacket, revealing his smooth muscled arms.  
"It's great to have to back Yami. I've missed you" Yugi murmured, his hand resting on his Darkness' solid arm. Yami's crimson eyes glanced down at the hand, slightly surprised by it.  
"It's nice to be back" he replied emotion non-existent in his tone as he started to undo the buckles on his black shirt.   
"Is something wrong Yami?" Yugi asked, withdrawing his hand from the tanned arm.  
"No. I'm just tired Yugi" Yami's answer was flat and blank, filling Yugi with a strange feeling of mistrust towards his other half. Yami pulled the shirt off and placed it on a nearby chair with his jacket. He removed his boots and walked over to the bed. He slid under the covers, glancing over at the lone teen who stood leaning quietly against the opening to the balcony. "Are you coming?" he asked. Yugi turned his head slightly.  
"In a while. I just want to think for a minute" he replied, turning back out to the open sky. Yami didn't add any additional comments, he simply extinguished the candle next to the bed.   
  
Yugi stared out into the darkened night sky, his eyes seemingly glazed over as he sat thinking on the balcony railing.   
  
~ I'm glad Yami's back, but what's different? He didn't seem exactly happy to be back. Was it something I did or is it something else...~  
  
Yugi blinked and upon opening his violet orbs, he found himself standing on what appeared to be a cloud, it's surface a fluffy pale blue. He looked around and saw masses of people standing around, talking normally. His eyes widened when he saw their faces for the first time. Very few of them were human. Though their bodies resembled that of people, their heads correlated to many different animals. Hawks, rams, cats, lions, cows, vultures and many more. He uttered a small cry and stepped back. Silence reigned down on the crowds as they turned and looked down on the spiky haired teen.   
"Come on, out of the way!" a voice barked as the crowds parted, letting a tall man pass through them. Yugi stepped back again, stopping when he bumped into a pillar behind him. The man stopped just before him and knelt in front of Yugi.  
"Welcome Yugi, Hikari to Yugioh" the man smiled, warmly, peace and happiness seeming to radiate from his solid form.  
"Oh great. You've finally cracked Yugi" the teen muttered, his eyes wide and unbelieving. "Just close you eyes and they'll all go away" he continued to murmured to himself. The man sighed and stood up straight.  
"Khonsu, you have spoken to him before" he turned and waited until the small child walked forward. He stood in front of Yugi and took his wrists in his own hands.  
"Yugi listen to me. You remember how I told you that all the gods would guide you?" Khonsu asked. Yugi nodded, his chest rising and falling quickly with each ragged breath. "Do not be afraid. Everyone who is here, is here to help you. Let us do that, no one will hurt you while you are here" the moon god reassured him.  
"So you're all real and I'm not losing it?" Yugi asked, his breath slowing. Khonsu grinned.  
"Yes we are real and you are not `losing it`" he replied. Yugi nodded silently. Khonsu let go of his wrists and stepped back.   
"Come with me Yugi" the taller god beckoned him. Yugi glanced over at Khonsu, who nodded. Yugi walked forward and followed the first god. He walked through the crowds, gazing up at some of them; his eyes meeting smiling faces.   
  
Finally they stopped and the god sat majestically on a throne, what it was made from, Yugi didn't know.  
"My name is Ra, I am the sun god. I, along with all the gods and goddesses, am here to guide you" the god smiled warmly down at the freshman.  
"But Yami's come back to me. What guidance do I need?" Yugi asked, puzzled.  
"Are you completely sure of yourself? Or does your heart say different to that of your eyes?" Ra replied with his own questions.  
"I-" Yugi started, but his words caught in his throat.  
"Thoth? Where are you?" Ra called, his eyes searching the crowds of deities. A man with the head of an ibis stepped forward. "What do you think of the matter?" the sun god questioned. Thoth gave what appeared to be a slight smile.  
"What do I think? That is not for the young one to hear. He alone must decide what his heart thinks, he cannot follow the thoughts and ideas of others, only that of what he believes in the deepest areas of his heart" the second moon god and only god of knowledge answered.  
"Maat does Thoth's words speak true?" Ra enquired.  
"That they do Ra. Only the young one must decide" the goddess spoke out from the crowded room. Yugi shifted about nervously.  
"So, you see Hikari, only you can decide whether you are in need of guidance" Ra remarked, his eyes twinkling with a light, ostensibly similar to that of the sun's.  
"I do have one question though, that I hope you can help me with" Yugi spoke up again.  
"What is it you wish to know?" Ra asked, his voice level and friendly.  
"Khonsu said I have Power, but what is it and how do I find it?" Yugi replied, relaying his questions.  
"For that to be answered I suggest you speak to someone who has great knowledge of it. Isis?" Ra stated, calling the goddess. Yugi turned and watched as a goddess stepped out from the crowd. "Follow your own beliefs Yugi. Though others will give you advice when you ask for it, never let them tell you what to believe," Ra enlightened Yugi, who nodded in return. Isis extended a hand and held it out to the boy. Yugi took it and let the goddess lead him back through the crowd.   
  
Yugi found himself alone with Isis. They had left the room and were currently sitting on a cloud above the Nile, the dark night sky creating an eerie picture.  
"So you wish to know where and what your power is?"" Isis asked. Yugi nodded, his violet orbs gazing into her own eyes. "Unfortunately, as fate would have it, I cannot tell you the answers to the questions. But I will help you as best as I can." Yugi watched as she cupped her hands together, a gentle light glowing, the rays escaping from between her slender fingers. When the light died down, she stood behind Yugi put something round his neck, fastening it at the back. "Take this. Though I cannot tell you the answer I can help you work it out by giving you small hints," Isis explained, "work out your clue and you will find your answer." With that, Isis disappeared.  
  
"Waaa!" Yugi cried as he found himself falling backwards. He hit the balcony floor hard on his back, a pained expression filling his face as he opened his eyes. Early morning sunlight greeted his sleepy eyes as his blocked it with an arm. He sat up, rubbing his sore back. "Was that all just a dream or was it something else?" he asked himself quietly. He reached inside the neck of his shirt and pulled out the necklace Isis had put round his neck. He studied the gold pendant that hung from the chain. A picture of Isis was carved into it. He found a clip on the side. He released it and it opened revealing an inscription. He turned it and read the words.   
  
Deep where emotions lie  
Untouched by evil nor hate  
Power lies great  
Opened by the gates of love and faith  
Here you will find what you wish  
In hands of pure hope  
  
"What does it mean?" he whispered, closing the locket. As he was placing it back inside his shirt Yami appeared in the opening that led to their room.  
"I thought you said you were coming to bed. That was last night" he said, frowning. Yugi gazed up into his angry crimson eyes.  
"I'm sorry. I guess I fell asleep out here" he answered. Yami gave a small `hmm` and walked back into their chamber. Yugi sat staring after him. Yami was angry with him? Just because he fell asleep outside? Yugi knew something was wrong, but what it was he didn't know. He would just have to watch Yami.  
  
Half an hour later, Yugi joined everyone else for breakfast. They ate silently, no one bothering to interrupt each other. Finally Joey couldn't take the silence any longer.  
"So where's Raio, Kiya and Yuki?" he asked, the silence shattering around them.  
"They have probably already eaten. They'll be here in a while" Gisan answered quietly. Yugi gazed down at his empty plate, thoughts filling his head about his supposed `dream` and about the poem inside the pendant.  
  
Raio entered the room with Kiya and Yuki, all looking as though they had been up for quite a while.  
"Good morning Pharaoh, everyone" Raio greeted them, smiling warmly.  
"Morning Raio" came the mass reply.   
"I must speak with you, Sire. In private" Raio insisted. Nahkat nodded.  
"As you wish Raio," Nahkat replied as he stood, "Pheralo could you, Isuko and Yami Bakura continue searching for that spell?"  
"Yes Pharaoh" Pheralo answered, leaving the room with Isuko and a grumbling Yami Bakura. Gisan also left saying he had business to attend.  
"Would you mind looking after Yuki for a while? I have to go into the city and I would take him if he weren't so young" Kiya asked. Tristan grinned.  
"Course we will" he replied.  
"Thank-you. Yuki you be good for them" Kiya chided, putting her son on the ground, watching as he ran up to Bakura. She left the room, closing the door behind her. The group were left in the throne room by themselves.   
  
Yuki slid down from Bakura's lap and wandered round the table. He stopped, staring at Yami confused.  
"That's uncle Yami, Yuki" Yugi smiled down at the infant.  
"Hey Yuki" Yami said, extending his tanned hand out to the small child. Yuki stepped back from it.  
"Yuki no like Yami" he mumbled.  
"Why not?" Yugi asked. Yuki ran over to him and clung to his legs, turning his face away from Yami, tears forming in his silver eyes. Before anyone could stop him, the toddler burst into a stream of uncontrollable tears. Everyone looked startled, why was Yuki so scared of Yami that it made him cry? Yugi picked the child up and hugged him, rocking back and forth in an attempt to quieten the wailing infant.   
  
No matter how much Yugi tried, he couldn't get Yuki to stop crying. Eventually Joey stood and walked round the table.  
"Ere, let me try Yug" he offered. He took Yuki from Yugi, hugging him as his friend had done. He walked around talking quietly to the child, directly into his ear. After about 2 minutes Yuki stopped crying and sat contentedly in Joey's arms, sucking his small thumb. His eyes were blotchy and his reddened cheeks were tear stained.  
"How did you do that Joey?" Bakura asked, amazed that the rough teenager had been able to stop the child crying in a matter of a few minutes. Joey looked over to him.  
"I've ad practise. When Serenity was liddle and she started cryin, I normally ended up stoppin her" he explained.  
  
That afternoon, Yugi walked quickly down a corridor heading for Raio's room. He came to it and knocked quietly. He waited until it opened and Raio stuck his head round it. He smiled and opened the door fully when he saw Yugi.  
"Do you need something Yugi?" he asked politely.  
"Umm...yeah I was wondering if I could take Yuki out for a while" Yugi replied. Raio gave him a slightly surprised look.  
"You can if you want to. Just keep inside the Palace, he isn't old enough to go out in the city," Raio answered. He turned back in, bending down to near Yuki's height. "Yuki? Do you want to go out with Yugi for a while?" he asked, as his son ran in happily from the balcony. Yuki stopped, his face growing serious.  
"Is Yami coming?" he asked, his silver eyes fearful.  
"No, it's just me and you" Yugi assured him. Yuki's face lit up again. He ran up to Yugi and held onto his hand. Raio stood.  
"I still don't understand why he does not like Yami. If you do get any problems then just come and find me or Kiya, ok?" Raio murmured. Yugi nodded.  
"C'mon Yuki" he smiled down at the toddler. They walked off down the corridor, Yuki grinning the while way.   
  
When they reached the grounds, Yugi lifted Yuki up onto the wall surrounding the fountain. He crouched in front of the child, violet eyes gazing into silver orbs.  
"Could you tell me why you don't like Yami, Yuki?" Yugi asked, knowing he was stepping of fragile ground.   
"Yami no nice, he evil" Yuki answered, his turquoise bangs moving slightly with the gentle breeze.  
"Why is Yami evil?" Yugi enquired further. Yuki pointed to Yugi's eye.  
"He got evil look in his eye, air round him say he bad" he explained with his own logic. Yugi bit his lip. So Yuki thought Yami was `evil`? but how could he be? He needed to know more.   
"I must speak with Yami Yuki, Son of Power" he whispered. Imediately, Yugi's surrounding changed. Everything around him disappeared except for the fountain, white light flooding the entire area. He turned his gaze back to Yuki who had also changed and stood calmly with his back to the freshman as he faced the fountain. Yugi gazed at the colossal tattoo that covered his back. He recognised some of the gods that appeared on it. In the centre of his back, Montu the warrior god stood beside Thoth god of knowledge. Around them stood other deities including Sekhmet goddess of Power, Bast protector of Royalty, Neith goddess of war, Amun-Ra the King of the Gods, along with many others. Yami Yuki turned and looked down at Yugi, his face grave.  
"Yugi I sense you are torn" the Darkness' cool confidence radiated to Yugi, giving him some relief.  
"Something's wrong with Yami and Seto, but I don't know what" Yugi explained gazing up into Yuki's face.  
"I know, Yuki fears them both, he knows something is wrong. Tell me, has anything else happened that shows change in your Yami?" Yami Yuki enquired.  
"Yeah. He was angry with me this morning because I fell asleep out on the balcony. He's never been angry with me before" Yugi mumbled.  
"You have spoken to the gods have you not?" the Dark side asked. Yugi nodded, watching as Yami Yuki walked over to the fountain. He dipped a hand into it and let the water run back through his fingers. "I want you to remember Yugi, that like water, people have hidden layers beneath their surfaces. Beneath the water's rippling surface, dark things will lurk. It is the same with people," he explained, turning back to Yugi, "watch Yami. Try to figure out the clue Isis gave you. If you feel things take a turn for the worse, call upon me again. If you cannot, seek the help of the gods through your dreams" on the last word, Yami Yuki's voice faded and the gardens returned to normal. Yugi sighed and looked down at Yuki, who giggled when he saw his Dad walking up behind Yugi.  
  
Over the next couple of days, Yugi continued to watch Yami. He found that his Darkness was often moody and spent a lot of time with Seto. Yugi spent a lot of his own time trying to figure out the answer to the clue Isis had given him.   
  
Late one evening, Yugi sat at the table in his room, his head in his hands as he tried to work out the clue. Something had been nagging the back of his mind about, like he knew the answer but he couldn't find it. He looked up when Yami entered the room, slamming the door shut behind him.  
"What's wrong Yami?" Yugi asked, wary of his Dark side's temper.  
"Why must you keep asking that? If I needed someone checking up on me every time I do something I would hire someone!" Yami snapped, his crimson eyes burning angrily.  
"I'm sorry. It's just that ever since you came back, you've been different," Yugi whispered, "you don't seem like you anymore. You act like someone else..."   
"Poor little Yugi, don't you like me anymore? But I thought you were happy that I came back," Yami sneered, grabbing Yugi's arm in a tight grip. "We'll just have to make you happy." Yugi winced and tried to pry Yami's hand off his arm.  
"Yami stop, you're hurting me" he whimpered as Yami's fingers dug into his arm.  
"Sorry Yugi, Yami's on a permanent vacation" the Darkness sniggered, his voice changing to a low, nasty tone which Yugi had never heard before. He grabbed the lower half of Yugi's arm and twisted it brutally behind his back. Yugi cried out in pain as his arm was pushed up, twisting his shoulder. Tears sprang into the teen's vision. Just when he felt like he couldn't take the agony anymore, Yami released him. Yugi ran away from his Yami, heading for the door. He grabbed the handle with his uninjured hand and twisted it. As it opened, as hand appeared above his head and pushed it shut. "Bad boy Yugi. Why do you want to go when we're having so much fun?" Yami asked, a sadistic smile playing across his face.   
"Yami please" Yugi cried backing away again.  
"I told you, Yami's not here" Yami growled. Yugi watched in horror as he ran at the wall, his feet climbing up it slightly as he reached up and grabbed an axe from it's hooks on the wall, landing lightly on his feet. He ran back towards Yugi the axe raised. Yugi dodged it as the blade smashed down on one of the chairs, breaking it to pieces. Yugi dodged again as Yami swung it again. The Yami stopped, standing still, raising his hands to his face. Yugi looked at his Dark side and gaped at what he saw. Tears fell from Yami's eyes, but they weren't ordinary. These tears were red, welling in his eyes and falling as blood. "No! you stay where you are! This is my body now!" Yami screamed, shaking his head, causing some of the crimson tears to land on the floor and furniture. Yugi's eyes widened when he realised what was happening.  
"Yami! Keeping fighting! I promise I'll save you!" Yugi shouted. A light transmitted itself around Yami's body, it flew through the room and Yugi. He gasped slightly when he felt something touch his heart. When the light died down, Yami took his hands from his head. Yugi stared at him when he heard quiet laughter. The laughter increased in volume as Yami lifted his head.  
"Sorry Yugi, Yami's not coming out to play, though he will later after I've killed you. He'll be punished for that" he snarled, his insane laughter dying down. He grasped his axe handle and ran at Yugi. Yugi stepped back, tripping over one of the chair's broken pieces. He covered his head with his hands, his eyes closing. Yami swung his axe down at Yugi's unprotected form. A flash of golden light appeared from the small boy, smashing itself into Yami's middle; knocking him back against the wall opposite. Yugi opened his eyes startled, unsure of what had actually happened. Yami stood up painfully, spitting out blood. He changed himself into a panther and growled at Yugi. He ran to the door and slammed himself into it, causing it to break. He ran out into the corridor. Yugi started to stand, but as soon as he made it to his feet, he collapsed his energy drained.  
  
Yami changed back to his human form and approached Seto silently.  
"Where have you been?" Kaiba hissed angrily. Yami shot him an enraged glare.  
"Let's just say the first part of the plan failed" he growled.  
"You didn't kill him? Why the hell not?" Seto snapped, his voice low.  
"It doesn't matter, let's just get the kid and go" Yami retorted moodily. The CEO nodded and opened the doors to the throne room. Bakura looked up and smiled at the two as they entered.  
"Where've you two been? And where's Yugi?" Bakura asked.  
"Yugi's in his room" Yami answered as they walked silently up to the table. He looked around the group, he eyes resting on Yuki who sat on his mother's lap. Yuki gazed up at him and cringed, cuddling closer to Kiya.  
"Did you require something?" Nahkat asked. Seto sniggered and took a bottle from his pocket. He threw the glass bottle at the table watching it smash, the blue liquid inside it turning to thick smoke that hovered around the table. He stepped back along with Yami away from the smoke's range.  
"What the-" Joey started but yawned in the middle of his sentence. Beside him Tristan and Bakura had fallen asleep followed by Tea. His own eyelids grew heavy and he slumped onto the table in front of him. Yuki rested his small head against Kiya, who was already asleep identical to Nahkat. Yami held his hand over his nose and picked the sleeping infant up with one hand.  
"Let's go" Kaiba barked as he walked over to the door, Yami following behind them. As they reached the door, it opened and Gisan stepped in smiling broadly, a book in his hand.  
"We've found it!" he said triumphantly. His tone died down when he frowned. "What's going on?" he asked. Kaiba sneered and hit the green haired priest with a clenched fist along his jaw line. Gisan dropped like a stone in water. Seto picked up the book and ran out through the door, Yami close behind him, even with the height difference.  
  
Raio stood talking to one of the guards on the wall, when he spotted Kaiba and Yami running across the grounds towards the gates.  
"Where're you two going?" Raio shouted confused. Yami ran past a torch and Raio caught a glimpse of silver hair. "Yuki! No!" he yelled as he jumped from the battlements, landing swiftly on his feet. He ran to the gates, only to find the pair had gone, vanished into the endless darkness of the city and desert. "YUKI!!" he bellowed, sinking to his knees, knowing his only son was gone.  
  
Awww poor Raio...  
  
Yugi: why me?  
  
FC: why you what?  
  
Yugi: why do I always get the powers and stuff?  
  
FC: *shrugs* dunno (watches as Yami walks past eating a pasty) Oi! Where'd you get that?  
  
Yami: from the fridge ^_^  
  
FC: that's mine!!!!  
  
Yami: Y'can have it back if ya want ^_^  
  
FC: Eww...you've slimed it now ~.~  
  
Yami: ah well. Please Review ^_~ 


	14. Loops

Argh! This chapter was ready last week and I was just about to upload it when the notice said I wasn't allowed! Hmph....very annoyed bout that ~.~  
  
I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, though the tapes I recorded it from Tv onto are mine! Mine I tell you! Mwahahahaha *ahem*  
  
Anyways the characters names are owned by...deep breath....YYC, Molly, Lunar X, Yami-kun, me, Earth Star and Keiko G.O.D. Right so enjoy ^_~  
  
/blah/ = a Light speaking to their Yami in their head  
//blah// = a Yami speaking to their Light in their head  
  
Loops  
  
Pheralo gave a startled cry as Raio stormed along the corridor, straight past him; his speed increasing as he sprinted.   
"Raio where're you going?" the priest shouted as he ran after the Bodyguard.   
  
They reached the main throne room and found the group and Pharaoh still unconscious by the table and Gisan on the floor near the double doors. Raio ran up to the table, his first reaction to see that Kiya was ok. He knelt down beside her and placed his scarred hand on her thin arm, whilst lifting her head and resting it against his broad chest.  
"Kiya?" he asked gently, his voice low. Kiya groaned and slowly opened her emerald eyes, blinking as the candlelight hurt them slightly.  
"Raio?" she whispered, gazing up at her husband, "where's Yuki?" Raio looked down at her in sorrow.  
"He's gone. Yami and Seto took him" the once proud father said distraught. Isuko entered the room and knelt beside Gisan, resting his head in her lap as Pheralo went over to Nahkat. Yami Bakura entered and looked round, unsure of what had happened. He strode up to the long mahogany table. He picked up a shard of glass that was scattered over the table. He held it up to a candle, looking at the slight blue tinge. He sniffed it and pulled a wry face. Isuko looked over at him as Gisan moaned, indicating he was waking up. A large swelling covered half of his jaw line, which was quickly producing a purple bruise.  
"What is that?" Isuko asked peering at the piece the Yami held within two fingers. He shrugged and walked over to her, handing her the fragment.  
"It looks like a normally piece of glass but it smells strange. What do you make of it?" he asked. Isuko studied it closely and smelt it like Yami Bakura had done.  
"It smells like a sleeping potion. It's harmless when it's liquid, but when it makes contact with heat it will become a gas, which it the harmful side" Isuko explained.   
  
Around Raio and Kiya, the rest of the group began to regain their senses. Joey held a hand to his head, rubbing one of his chocolate eyes with a palm.  
"Geez, what the hell happened?" he grumbled. Tristan yawned and shrugged beside him.  
"Dunno, but whatever it was didn't make me feel no better" the brunette muttered as Raio stood.  
"Raio where're you going?" Nahkat called after his head bodyguard.  
"Yami and Seto have gone, taking my son with them. I must go" Raio answered walking towards the door. He was out the door and down the corridor before the Pharaoh could say another word. Nahkat stood and walked quickly after him.   
  
Raio went to a locked cupboard and took a key from his neck, where he kept it on a silver chain. He put it in and twisted it, revealing an audible click. He swung the double doors open and gazed at the weapons in front of his searching eyes. Nahkat entered the room and stood in the doorway motionless.   
"Raio..." he started. The bodyguard stepped away from the cupboard, a bow and quiver slung across his back. In his left hand he held a bright silver sword, it's blade made from pure silver, a thin blood channel running down the centre. The hilt was bound with black leather, a blue topaz stone set in it's middle.  
"Pharaoh, you do not understand. They have taken my only son, he and Kiya mean more to me than my own life" Raio remarked, his face etched with seriousness and a longing to find his son.  
"I know he does, but this is not the way. What will you do when you find them? You know you cannot kill Seto and Yami, when they themselves are not the ones who did this. You could not kill anyone, especially friends in cold blood" Nahkat answered, hoping in vain that he could discourage the father. Before Raio could say anything in reply, Bakura appeared breathless at the door.  
"Nahkat. Please, it's Yugi" the white haired teenager spoke between breathes. Nahkat took one glance at Raio and ran back out the door, following Bakura. Raio sheathed his sword and sprinted after his Pharaoh.  
  
Nahkat entered the room, his mouth falling open at the sight. Tables were upturned, chairs in broken splinters littering the floor. An axe was missing from the wall, now lying amongst a pile of stone shards which had fallen from an indent in the far wall, revealing the soft sandy coloured stone beneath.   
  
The Pharaoh's blue gaze finally landed on Joey. The blond knelt on the floor, Yugi's head resting on his knees, his violet eyes closed, shock plastered on his face.   
"Is he alive?" Nahkat asked, walking up to them, kneeling alongside the collapsed boy.  
"Yeah he's breathin ok and his pulse's pretty strong" Joey murmured, brushing his hair back in a stressed fashion.  
"What happened?" Isuko enquired as she walked in with Pheralo and Gisan.  
"We don't know. We came to find Yugi and we found the room like this and Yugi out on the floor" Bakura explained quietly. Nahkat nodded, turning when Yugi moaned. Joey frowned as his friend tossed around, almost violently.  
"Get him on the bed" Nahkat instructed. Joey moved as Raio picked the shaking boy up. He placed Yugi on the soft red covers, watching as he trembled uncontrollably, tossing his head from side to side a frown playing across his brow. As Joey stepped towards him, Yugi gasped heavily his chest heaving. His eyes flew open and he sat up, but as he reached a sitting position his violet orbs closed again and he slumped back against the pillow. Pheralo went to his side and placed a hand gently on the freshman's damp forehead, closing his eyes as he did so. They flew open again when he sensed what was happening, withdrawing his hand quickly.  
"Pheralo what is it?" Nahkat asked, concern flooding his tanned features. The priest gazed over at his Pharaoh.  
"He is stuck in a loop, not a nightmare loop just a strange one. I have never sensed one like this" he explained. Tea's eyes widened.  
"Will it hurt him and can you get him out of it?" she enquired, brown hair falling lightly beside her flushed cheeks.  
"If he isn't brought out of it soon then he may never be able to escape it. We can bring him back but only under great risk to him" Isuko replied. Tristan's eyes snapped over to her.  
"What kind of risk?" he questioned, aware of many possibilities.  
"Well...that kind of magic reaches beyond any other. It could kill him instead of bring him back" Gisan whispered, wincing as the movement aggravated his swelling.  
"What're the chances of it actually killing him?" Kiya asked, gazing round at the stricken faces of Yugi's friends.  
"It would be far less if he knew magic, but since he does not, it is doubtful that he will survive" Pheralo murmured ruefully. Joey looked at Yugi's pitiful form as he lay tossing violently.  
  
Sheftu smirked as Yami and Seto walked in, Yuki still asleep in Yami's arms.  
"I trust everything has gone according to plan?" she asked as she led them down one of the temple's corridors. She stopped at a room and signalled Yami to put Yuki on the ground.   
"Almost" Yami muttered as he lay the sleeping infant down.  
"What do you mean almost?" Sheftu hissed, slamming the door shut and locking it, once the Darkness had stepped out.  
"It was going fine until a particular person couldn't kill Yugi" Seto growled looking accusingly at Yami, who glared back.  
"Do you think you'd stand a better chance if you'd have tried? What hit me was something I've never seen before least of all expect it" he snarled as he grabbed Kaiba's shirt collar and slammed him against the wall. Seto pushed the Dark side back.  
"He probably would be dead by now if you had let me handle it" he snapped locking arms with Yami as a fight broke out between the two. Sheftu sighed and spread her hands apart. Both flew away from each other hit the walls.  
"Will you two stop? I have no time for your mindless fighting. You didn't kill Yugi, but I am not overly worried, it just makes the game more interesting" Sheftu remarked as they stood up. Seto glared at Yami but followed the sorceress back along the corridor, brushing in front the Darkness as he did. Yami growled but followed; his boots soundless against the aged stones.  
"I sense you have something you wish to do Yami. Am I right?" Sheftu enquired as she strode into the main hall.  
"Yes I do" he replied folding his arms across his muscled chest.  
"Something to do with the actual Yami?" he nodded. "Then go, but remember do not kill him. I want him alive if my plan is to work" Sheftu ordered. Yami gave a small half smile, a dangerous glint springing in his crimson eyes. He turned swiftly and walked down a second corridor; identical to the one they had previously emerged from.  
  
Joey sighed and ran his long fingers through his blond hair. He sat opposite Yami Bakura, who was unusually quiet.   
"We can't risk it" Tristan whispered. Nahkat gazed sadly at him.  
"But it could be the only way to save him" the Pharaoh remarked sullenly.  
"It could also be the way ta kill him" Joey muttered, stress playing across his downhearted face.  
"Isn't there any other way?" Tea asked, knowing her question was based solely on hope.  
"There might be, somewhere. But it could take us weeks to find it" Gisan answered as Isuko bathed his swelling with a damp cloth. He flinched slightly as it stung the centre of the bruising.  
"Dammit! We cannot sit here doing nothing when my son is out in the middle of the desert and Yugi's lying in a looped coma!" Raio shouted angrily, slamming a clench fist down on the table, causing everyone to jump.  
"Raio calm down. We will get Yuki back along with Seto and Yami and we'll get Yugi out of that loop" Nahkat stated, watching as Raio hugged Kiya not only in comfort for her, but for himself as well. Finally Joey stood, unable to take the depressing conversation any longer. He stormed out of the hall, heading for Yugi's room.  
  
Yami twisted his head to one side, trying to see the other half of himself. The possessing spirit had split from him, forming his own temporary body exactly like Yami's.   
"You shouldn't have tried to take control, if you hadn't I wouldn't have to do this" he remarked soundly as he glanced back at Yugi's Dark side. Yami stood chained between two posts, tight iron manacles around his wrists. He faced the damp stone wall, his shirtless back exposed, vulnerable to anything. But still he said nothing, not regretting what he had done. The other spirit walked out of the room, his boots still making no sound against the floor. Yami tugged his arms, gasping slightly as the movement caused the blunt edged iron to dig into his tanned skin. The chains rattled as he continued to strain against them. Sighing ruefully he gave up, waiting for the second Yami to return.   
  
When he did, he didn't stall any longer. He walked up behind Yami, bringing his mouth close to his ear. "You will learn not to disobey me" he whispered sending a small chill down Yami's bare spine. He moved backwards and raised his hand, a long leather whip in it. He flung it down viciously on Yami's unprotected back, smiling nastily as the Darkness screamed out in agony, the sound echoing down the corridors.   
  
Joey's chocolate eyes widened as Yugi's chest lunged up, his blank face twisted in pain. The blond dashed to his friend's side, placing his warm hands on the boy's bare shoulders. Sweat trickled down the side of Yugi's face, dampening his hair roots. Bakura walked in, his Yami closed behind him for some reason or other.   
"What're you doing Joey?" the white haired teen asked as he stepped up behind Joey; watching him as he gently turned Yugi onto his side. Joey frowned as long strips of red appeared on Yugi's back, though they didn't draw blood.   
"Where the hell ave these come from?" Joey answered, leaving the boy on his side so that he didn't hurt his reddening back.  
"They aren't coming from anywhere near him" Yami Bakura stated as he leaned against one of the bedposts; his arms folded.  
"Where are they comin from then?" Joey snapped, glaring up at Bakura's Darkness. His glare was met with one darker and far more sinister than his could ever match.  
"If all you're going to do is snap and glare at me why should I tell you?" Yami Bakura growled indignantly. Bakura stepped between the two.  
"Please Yami, tell us what's causing it" he pleaded, knowing his Dark side had no reason to tell them; it was more likely that he wouldn't considering he'd rather see them suffer.  
"It's coming from his Yami. Someone's obviously doing something to him and the marks are showing up on Yugi too. But I'll wager his other's back is a lot worse than that" Yami Bakura surprised his Light by giving them a straight answer. He walked out of the room and down the corridor.  
  
/Thank-you/  
  
//Don't get used to it//   
  
"Can you go get some cold water and a towel?" Joey asked, not leaving Yugi's side. Bakura nodded and ran out of the room.  
  
He returned a few minutes later carrying a bowl in both hands and a white towel slung over his left shoulder. He kept glancing down at the full bowl, making sure the water didn't splash out over the sides. He set it on the table beside Joey and handed him the towel.  
"Thanks" Joey muttered as he dipped the cloth in the icy water. He rung the excess water out and dabbed it lightly against the glowing strips on Yugi's back. The small teen winced and arched his back away from the cold towel. "Sorry Yug, it's gonna hurt but I can't elp that" Joey murmured, unsure if his best friend could hear him; moving his arm forward with Yugi's back.  
  
Yami had sunk to his knees his chained hands above his head. Blood dripped down his back, seeping out through the open slashes, onto the stone floor around him, turning it a dark crimson. His chest pumped heavily, each breath agonising to his injured back. Head hung low, Yami gazed at the stained floor only half conscious. The pain hadn't gone, after a while each time the whip had stuck he felt nothing different to the rest of his back. Finally his vision blurred and his eyes closed, his entire body going slack.  
  
Nahkat sighed, his blue eyes glazed over in thought. What should he do? Sheftu would be expecting them to go after Yuki, but if they didn't he couldn't stop Raio going by himself for long. And what could he do to save Yugi? If he let Pheralo do the first suggested spell then it was likely to kill him, but if they didn't do it, the loop would kill him anyway. The Pharaoh groaned agitatedly and walked out onto his chamber's balcony. He was torn on so many different decisions.  
  
That evening found the entire group back round the long table set up in the main throne room. Yami Bakura slouched in his chair, his arms crossed; his head nodding forward as he dozed silently. Bakura sat next to him and Mokuba while being opposite Tea. Nahkat sat at the table's head where he rested his elbows on the polished wood, his head resting on his hands. His blue hair fell forward, covering the tips of his fingers with a blue shade.   
"I don't care about anything else! I just want Yugi outta this loop and Yuki, Yami and Kaiba back ere" Joey remarked angrily. Tea looked sadly at him.  
"It's what we all want Joey. I just don't see a way round this" she murmured, trying to calm the upset teen.  
"If we don't do something soon then we won't get anyone back" Raio muttered folding his sinewy arms. Nahkat sighed from below his blue fringe. Everything depended on him making the decisions.  
"Raio's right. Even if Sheftu is expecting us we still have to do something" Bakura added. Gisan looked at Isuko, his head turning when Nahkat spoke for the first time.  
"How long will it take you to set the spell up Pheralo?" the Pharaoh asked, still not lifting his bowed head.  
"Sire?" Pheralo enquired. Nahkat's head snapped up.  
"Do not `Sire` me. I asked you a question and I expect it to be answered!" he bellowed, surprising everyone with his sudden outburst. He sighed slowly. "I am sorry Pheralo, I did not mean to snap at you" he apologised swiftly.  
"You have no need to apologise my Pharaoh. you are tense like all of us. It won't take us long to set up the spell but performing it could take longer," the Priest answered his face serious, "it will take all three of us to do it."   
"So be it. I want you to get Yugi out of that loop as soon as possible without rushing" Nahkat instructed soundly. Tristan gaped at him.  
"But it could kill him!" he shouted, waking Yami Bakura with a jump. The Yami glared at the brunette, who happened to be sitting next to him, and settled back in his chair.  
"If we don't at least try to get him out of it then it would be far worse living in the knowledge that we didn't try to do something to help him" Nahkat replied. Pheralo stood in unison with Isuko and Gisan.  
"We'll do our best to bring him back" Isuko stated as they started to leave.  
"I know you will" Nahkat whispered as the doors closed quietly.  
  
The next morning saw the early waking sun casting it's gentle rays down over the smooth sands of Egypt. Pheralo took a quick last glance at the book he held. He closed it and placed it on the table. Isuko stood to one side as Gisan carried Yugi across from the bed, placing him on a mound of cushions. He glanced down at Yugi when the small boy huffed, though he was clearly asleep.  
"You both realise this is a very dangerous form of magic we're dealing with and that it has unlimited risks" Pheralo remarked, gazing at his colleagues. Both nodded. "Whatever happens you must keep your concentration, if you lose it then this could have serious consequences for all of us" he continued. They nodded again, following Pheralo's example as he sat at the top of Yugi, by his spiky hair. Gisan sat to the teen's left while Isuko sat to his right. "Let's begin" Pheralo murmured, closing his eyes.  
  
FC: so they're gonna do the spell and try to save Yugi ^_^ good for them  
  
Yugi: but they could kill me!!  
  
Yami: you ended up torturing me again even when you promised me earlier that you wouldn't.....~.~  
  
FC: awww...I'm sorry Yami, but I need some kind of blood or something in this  
  
Yami: *sulks* I still don't approve....  
  
FC: I'm sowwwwie!!! *gets teary-eyed*   
  
Yami: 0_0 err....it's ok FC don't cry....oh gawd *looks in a book called `What to do when an Authoress Cries`* Yugi which do I do?  
  
Yugi: *looks in book, then over at the Authoress* try that one...  
  
Yami: ok *runs to fridge and runs back with a Super Duper Industrial Sized bottle of Fanta Orange* it's ok FC!!!  
  
FC: *sniff* really?  
  
Yami: yah ha ^_^ *hands bottle over*  
  
FC: THANK-YOU!!!!! *takes bottle and hugs Yami*   
  
Yami: *turning blue*  
  
Yugi: err...FC he's turning blue....  
  
FC: *looks* oops sorry *lets go*  
  
Yami: *coughs* s'ok.....*faints*  
  
FC: the next chapter is ready and done but I ain't uploading it til tomorrow- k? Please review!!!!!!! 


	15. Locations

*sigh* I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, still that line torments me and still I sit here typing it over and over again.....  
  
YYC, Yami-kun, Molly, Earth Star, Lunar X, Keiko G.O.D and me own the characters names that don't appear in the series. So with all that done and dusted I can happily say.........................enjoy ^_~  
  
Locations  
  
Gisan glanced quickly over at Isuko, before he followed Pheralo's example and shut his eyes, blocking out the room's colours and light. As soon as Isuko closed hers, the room became dark, only forbidding shades remained. Murky blues mixed with sooty blacks and dim purples as Pheralo began to murmur strange Egyptian words. The colours combined into each other creating a large misted cloud above the three Priests and Yugi. Isuko and Gisan began to chant with the High Priest, their voices barely audible against the cracking that generated itself from the foggy cloud. It sounded similar to that of lightning, but with a far more sinister smack. Wind began to howl, blowing Isuko's long dark hair back, flinging it within it's savage blast. They continued to raise their voices, screaming out against the roaring magical energies. Green lightning shot out of the cloud above their heads, as Pheralo, Gisan and Isuko each began to glow, their figures surrounded by a bright light.   
  
Gisan gasped as he felt the energy being sucked from his body. Sweat dripped down his neck, dampening the top of his loose shirt. His breathing became ragged as he struggled to keep his stream of words flowing. His strong chest heaved with each exhausted breath. His shoulders slackened as the energy flowed out of his body through the light and into the dark swirling cloud. Though he was an experienced Sorcerer, he wasn't as advanced as Pheralo and Isuko.   
  
Pheralo sensed something was wrong with Gisan. He continued to chant, knowing that if he stopped then they could risk killing everyone inside the room. He could only chant helplessly as Gisan's strength began to reach it's lowest.  
  
Gisan began to sway slightly, his eyes opening partially as he tried to maintain his chanting. He blinked, thinking his eyes were deceiving him. His frowned slightly as the same pure white light he had same before surrounded Yugi again, framing his fragile form. It transmitted itself across to the Priest, flowing into his chest. Gisan gasped between words, unsure of what the light was doing to him. /Trust me/. The voice sounded like Yugi's but Gisan had no idea where it was coming from. He relaxed, doing as the voice had asked. He felt the strength return to his exhausted figure, the light giving him new energy, replacing what he had lost. He began to raise his voice, his volume matching Pheralo's and Isuko's once again. The white light faded and returned to Yugi, his body's glow disappearing. Supposed thunder rolled overhead as the spell began to reach it's climax.   
"Hyjaco!" they shouted, screaming it out. One the last word, the cloud shifted and began twisting in the opposite direction. The crackling increased in volume, until it was almost deafening. A massive fork of green lightning crashed out from the centre of the misted cloud, hitting Yugi full force. His figure jumped, the lightning striking his chest, close to his heart. It filled his Soul along with the rest of his form. Violet eyes flew open and the teen gasped as pain numbed him, causing a stream of tears to slide from his eyes. The green lightning continued to fire it's energy through Yugi, until finally it subsided. Yugi's body relaxed, green sparks flying up and down through his torso and legs. The cloud above them began to shrink and the room returned to it's normal state, the howling wind dying down along with the cloud's crackling.  
  
Gisan breathed a sigh of relief and lay back on the floor.  
"Are you ok Gisan?" Isuko asked, looking down at the green haired Priest.  
"I'm fine, thanks to Yugi" he murmured, smiling back. Pheralo extended his hand and placed his fingers against Yugi's neck. "Is he alive?" Gisan enquired.  
  
Yami fell to the ground, his kneels smacking against the hard stone as he landed on them. The second spirit slammed the door behind him, locking it as he did. A single torch lit up the small room, emphasising the overly dry conditions.  
"Yami?" the Darkness lifted his head slightly, turning it to the whereabouts of the voice. A figure stepped out towards him and knelt down in front of him. Yami raised his eyes and peered into his face.  
"Seto?" Yami asked, his voice hoarse. The taller freshman nodded. Yami gave a small sigh of relief, immediately coughing as the air tickled his dry throat. Kaiba looked at his back, noticing the blood seeping through his shirt. He moved his hand towards it.  
"Yami your back..." he whispered. Yami pushed his hand away as he sat back, relieving his knees.  
"I'm fine Seto. Don't worry. Where is your other?" Yami asked, wincing slightly. Kaiba looked at him, annoyed that he wouldn't let him see his injured back.  
"I don't know. He split from me and then I got locked in here" he mumbled. Yami nodded tiredly; only half awake.  
  
"Is he ok?" Joey asked, standing as soon as Pheralo entered the room with Isuko and Gisan. Isuko smiled warmly at him.  
"He's fine. He's asleep at the moment" she assured him. Joey let out a loud cry, a grin plastered across his face as he circled his arms round Tea's waist and lifted her up, spinning her round. She laughed happily as he put her down. He gave Tristan and Bakura a friendly hug and was about to do the same with Yami Bakura when he back away, giving the blond teen a warning glance. Bakura shared friendly hugs with Tristan, Mokuba and Tea, each of the group relieved that Yugi was finally out of his loop.   
"Can we go see him?" Bakura asked, looking hopefully at Nahkat. The Pharaoh looked to Pheralo, who nodded.  
"Just be a little bit quiet. He will probably be quite out of it" Pheralo replied. Tristan nodded and followed Tea, Joey, Bakura and Mokuba out of the room. Yami Bakura huffed and followed, though a strange feeling filled his chest. He frowned, partially unsure of what he was feeling.  
"Feelings make you weak" he muttered to himself as he walked out through the double doors. He wasn't certain but he was sure that what he felt was some kind of relief about Yugi.  
  
Mokuba stepped inside, Tristan following just behind him. Joey sat on the edge of the large bed, beside Yugi's middle. Tea sat in a chair aside the bed. She took Yugi's right hand gently in her own, squeezing it lightly. Mokuba sat on the opposite side of the bed while Tristan leaned against one of the posts. Bakura sat in another chair, his Yami standing in the balcony opening. Yugi opened his violet eyes slightly. He gazed around, smiling tiredly as he saw his friend's faces.  
"Nice ta ave ya back wid us Yug" Joey smiled zealously.   
"It's nice to be back" the small teen whispered, blinking slowly, his eyes heavy.  
"You planning to stay this time?" Yami Bakura mumbled from the balcony, turning his head as he asked the question. Joey opened his mouth to retort the Yami's question when Yugi interrupted him.  
"Yeah, I hope so anyway" he said, smiling weakly. Yami Bakura nodded and gazed back out to the city. Yugi's eyelids slid further down his eyes as he fought to stay awake. Bakura noticed and stood up silently.  
"C'mon guys, I think we should let Yugi sleep" he murmured, raising a brow at the group. Tea took one last look at Yugi and found he was already back asleep. She let go of his tanned hand and rested it alongside his body. Joey stood and strode out of the room, following Mokuba, Tristan close behind his tall frame.  
  
"I have not seen Joey that happy since the last time they came here" Nahkat murmured as he sat with Pheralo and Raio.   
"It's good to see them find some happiness in times such as these" Pheralo answered.  
"It will not last. Though there has been one reason to rejoice, I fear there will be much sorrow in the near future" Raio murmured before drinking from the goblet in front of him.  
"Why do you say that Raio?" Nahkat asked. The bodyguard glanced over at his Pharaoh.  
"In times like this only sorrow can come from it. Only when everything is set to how it should be will there be true happiness" he replied, setting the goblet down on the polished tabletop.   
"Once Yugi has regained his energy we will begin the search for Sheftu" Nahkat remarked. Raio nodded and stood.  
"If you will excuse me Sire, I wish to see Yugi" he answered. Nahkat nodded, indicating Raio could leave the room. He nodded his head, his purple hair flowing with the movement. He turned and left the room, closing the wooden doors quietly.  
  
Seto moved over to Yami as the Darkness lay sleeping soundly on his right side. He moved his hand across to Yami's back and began lifting his blood stained shirt up. He could only see partially, due to the single torch that continued to burn. Kaiba lifted the rest of Yami's shirt up and stared in horror at the sight. Long opened slashes covered his entire back, the whip leaving it in almost nothing but shreds. Blood continued to ooze out of some of the slits while the rest had it dried around them. Seto drew back momentarily as Yami moaned and moved his legs slightly as he stayed inside his dream ridden sleep. Kaiba ripped a few strands from his green shirt and pulled the small pail of water over. He dipped the first strand into it and pressed it gently against one of the wounds. Yami gasped in pain, he eyes flying open. He struggled up to a sitting position and glared round at the CEO; pulling his shirt down over his injured back.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he hissed, his glare remaining. Seto frowned back.  
"You can't leave it like that else it's going to get infected" he stated.   
"I-" Yami started but found he couldn't argue the point.  
"I thought you were suppose to be the Game King" Kaiba mumbled, his sapphire eyes glancing into Yami's crimson ones.  
"I am the Game King. But I do not see what that has to do with this" Yami retorted angrily.   
"Then stop acting like a kid and start acting like a Game King!" Seto barked, finishing the argument abruptly. Yami muttered something under his breath but complied by turning round. He started to pull his shirt off over his head, but winced as pain shot through his back. Kaiba helped him pull the originally white top off. He then took the strip again and pressed it against the same slash.  
"Oww!" Yami shouted, moving away from the cold strip. Kaiba frowned and cuffed the former pharaoh lightly by his ear.  
"I never said it wasn't going to hurt. The more you move around the longer this is going to take" he huffed. Yami snorted but stayed where he was as Kaiba ventured closer with the piece of wet shirt. The multibillionaire frowned. "I could do this better if I had more light" he mumbled. Yami lifted his Millennium Puzzle strap up over his head, taking it off. He concentrated and soon it began to glow brightly, the pure gold shining intensely.  
"That better?" he asked, giving it to Seto.   
"Yeah, thanks" Kaiba replied, resting the solid metal puzzle in his lap. The light glowed, revealing the full extent of Yami's back. The CEO bit his lip as he dabbed gently at one of the gashes, the sheer thought of someone being cruel enough to do this to another person almost impossible to imagine.  
  
Yugi gazed around, his innocent eyes seeking something unknown. He was on a tall sand dune, his trainers sinking slightly in the rich golden sand. A small breeze blew from the west giving the place a calming atmosphere. Yugi looked down at the ground, shifting some of the sand by kicking it lightly. Finally he raised his head, gold bangs falling across his face. He brushed them back with a finger, smiling at the figure who approached him.  
"Am I ever going to meet any of you somewhere that isn't completely deserted?" he asked his violet eyes shining cheekily.  
"Probably not. We don't go much for crowded surroundings" Isis remarked as she smiled down at him. She sat on the sand next to him, waiting until he sat beside her.  
"So why am I dreaming this, this time?" he enquired looking up into her soft face.  
"You already know the answer to that, but you are unsure" she replied searching his face for any sign of emotion. His face had changed, it no longer smiled, confusion and a yearning for something covering it.  
"How did I find my `power`? I never figured out that hint you gave me" he muttered eyes downcast. Isis lifted his chin with a finger so he was looking into her welcoming face.  
"But you see Yugi you did find your power. You didn't need to work out the clue to have been able to find it," she explained.  
"But where is it? What did the clue mean?" Yugi's questions continued to unfold.  
"I told you it was `deep where emotions lie, untouched by evil nor hate`," Isis started. She placed a hand on his chest, over his heart. "The only place that is, is in your heart, no evil or hate can get there, that is where your power lies. `Opened by the gates of love and faith`. You opened that section of your heart when your love and faith in Yami grew, even when you knew he wasn't the one trying to harm you. `In hands of pure hope` was when you wished that someone would help you, you turned the final key by hoping for something better" she told him. He frowned slightly and then nodded.  
"But if I've found it how do I use it to help me?" he asked, "please don't say I have to figure that one out by myself." Isis smiled and shook her head silently.  
"No, in order for you to learn how to use your power you must be shown how to use it for good and how to use it in general" she answered standing as she did. She held a hand out to Yugi. He took it and stood, walking after her down the dune, his hand grasped in hers. They walked further until Isis stopped quietly. Yugi looked around and found that they were no longer in the dunes but in a brightly lit room. Wooden pillars stood around the edges, near the walls, a table stood at the other end of the room, the ordinary white walls blank. "Lets' begin" Isis stated, letting go of Yugi's hand.  
"Begin what?" he asked suspiciously. Isis turned to him.  
"Your training, if you wish to call it that" she answered. She cupped her hands momentarily and then opened them again. A small ball of blue fire floated above her hands. Yugi gaped at her.  
"How did you do that?!" he whispered amazed.  
"I'll show you" she murmured as she flattened her hands together, squashing the flames causing them to disappear.  
  
Over the next few days Yugi's magic `training` continued, not only with Isis and the other gods and goddesses, but with Gisan, Isuko and Pheralo who had each been contacted in their dreams by Ra, instructing them to teach Yugi.   
  
Now Yugi sat with Joey and the rest for the group as he took a break. Though he was tired, he didn't like to show it.  
"So what did you do today?" Bakura asked. They were all aware of Yugi's time with the gods, each finding it strange but amazing.  
"Watch" Yugi smiled. He cupped his hands into a ball shape and waited. Drawing them apart, his rest them on his knees as a blob of purple light floated in the air. He concentrated and split it part into small blobs making them fly through the air to dance around Mokuba's head.   
"Cool" Tristan smiled as he watched the light fly back around the group's circle.  
"Wait I haven't finished yet" Yugi remarked. He let the blobs return to him, reforming into two balls. He focused on one and let it fly closer to him. He opened his mouth and let the ball fly into it. He closed his mouth, waited a few seconds and half spat the purple light out. It wasn't purple anymore though. It flew as a multicoloured sphere, the colours mixing with each other to form an oily effect. The others clapped as Yugi made the blobs vanish.  
"What's it like talkin ta the gods?" Joey enquired, uncrossing his legs, stretching them out in front of his lean body. Yugi shrugged.  
"I dunno. What should it be like? Yeah they're nice `people` and they help a lot. I just don't know how I'd describe my time with them" he murmured, turning when he heard someone walking across the sandy path to them. "Hey Raio" he greeted, giving the bodyguard a friendly smile. Over the past few days they had noticed a change in the purple haired father. His once bright blue and purple eyes had dulled considerably, no shine emphasising their exoticness. His face was sullen and stress lined his body, his muscles constantly tense.  
"Pheralo wishes to try to locate Yami, Seto and Yuki. We need you" when he spoke, his words were flat and empty. Yugi nodded and stood.  
"We'll see ya later ok Yug?" Joey stated, smiling briefly at the small teen. Yugi nodded and followed Raio across the grounds towards the Palace, walking quickly to keep up with the tall bodyguard.  
  
"You both know how this works, but it is a bit different when you do it together" Pheralo remarked. They were in the same room that Yugi and Gisan had used previously. Pheralo and Gisan were with Yugi and Raio. Pheralo was at the oak table grinding selected herbs and liquids in together while Gisan instructed Raio and Yugi to sit facing each other in the circle.  
"I need you two to put your hands together. Like this" Gisan instructed taking Yugi's left and Raio's right hand, putting them together. With their palms flat, Yugi's hands diminutive compared to Raio's colossal ones. Gisan took a piece of white cloth and wrapped it around their flattened hands, binding them together. "This way your hands can't separate. If they do then this will fail" Gisan explained. Raio nodded.  
"Are you both ready?" Pheralo asked as he placed the bowl he had on a pedestal.   
"Yes" Raio answered as Yugi breathed deeply, letting the air back out slowly. Pheralo placed the candle and bowl between the pair and began to speak the same words Gisan had said before.   
  
Before long the same purple smoke lifted up from the mixture in the wooden bowl. Yugi closed his eyes and waited for the fumes to take effect. Raio sat quietly, neither closing his eyes nor saying a word. Both teen and father began to drift between being conscious and unconscious.  
  
Raio gazed about and found Yugi standing patiently by his side.  
"Do you recognise where we are?" Yugi asked, looking round. They were again in the desert, almost nothing but sand in any direction. Raio pointed.  
"That looks like the Temple of the Lost" he stated. Yugi squinted at the dark forbidding building that rose up from the sands.  
"Temple of the Lost?" he repeated the name quietly. Raio began to walk towards it, the teen following him.  
"The Temple of the Lost used to be an important temple, but it's been abandoned for many years now. People who grieved for someone they had lost, mainly through death, would come here and pray for their Souls, wishing them to pass into the Afterlife. Soon people began to fear it, saying it was a damned temple" he explained as they got closer. Yugi nodded, his eyes watching the path in front of him. He raised his eyes and gave a startled cry. Raio's own gaze snapped up, his hand darting to his sword. Yugi smiled as the figure got closer. He placed his hand on Raio's stopping the half-drawn sword.  
"It's ok Raio, he's a friend" he remarked as he began to run up to the moving person. Raio stopped walking, his oddly coloured eyes wide in disbelief.  
"Yuki?" he whispered, his eyes searching the tall individual, darting from his silver and purple hair accompanied with turquoise bangs to his calming silver eyes. Yugi walked back to Raio, Yuki following behind him. Raio found himself staring eye to eye with the supposed Yuki who he knew was his son, though he was a lot taller and older than he should be.  
"Raio before you jump to any conclusions this is Yuki but he's Yami Yuki. Kinda like Yami but with Yuki not me" Yugi explained briefly. Raio studied the Yami's face, his eyes beginning to fill with unwanted tears. Yami Yuki bowed his head slightly.  
"Father" he said respectfully, waiting for the overwhelmed bodyguard to say something.  
"Yuki? But how?" Raio whispered. Finally he couldn't hold back any longer. He grabbed the Yami and hugged him fondly, his tight embrace squeezing the air from the Darkness' lungs. Yami Yuki hugged him back, though not as tightly for fear of hurting him. Raio gasped slightly at the strength his son's other possessed. Eventually he let go and smiled proudly at the Son of Power. "If you are here then my son must be near" he remarked soundly. Yami Yuki nodded but placed a warning hand on his father's rising and falling chest.  
"You are correct father, but you must not enter the temple, not yet anyway. This is neither the time nor the place," he answered turning to Yugi, "you Yugi especially must not enter at this time." Yugi frowned.   
"Why not?" he asked suspiciously. Yami Yuki gazed down sadly at the Hikari.  
"Please just take my word when I say Yami, Seto and Yuki are all in there" the Yami pleaded.   
"But why?" Yugi persisted while he stepped to move round him. Yami Yuki moved with him.  
"You will not wish to see Yami how he is. It is no sight for you at this time" the Darkness insisted, his cool silver eyes piercing into Yugi's violet ones.  
"What've they done to him?" Yugi shouted his glare increasing.   
"Yugi if my son says you should not enter then you should heed his words. They could prevent any rash actions" Raio stated, moving to stand in front of the teen. Yami Yuki began to sense something rise to Yugi's surface. He felt a power unlike anything he'd encountered. Quickly he placed a hand on Yugi's forehead. Yugi's frown relaxed and his eyes closed. Raio caught him before he fell to the sandy ground. He looked to his son's Yami questioningly.  
"I ask you to return father. Time is soon to run out, Sheftu will be expecting you. Let nothing happen to Yugi before you reach this temple. He alone is the only one who can stop this" Yami Yuki said urgently before turning back towards the temple.  
"Wait Yuki, what will happen when we get to the temple?" Raio asked.  
"I cannot say father, I myself am not sure of what will happen" Yami Yuki walked back towards the temple quickly, his father staring at the tattoo based upon his back.  
  
Pheralo knelt beside Raio as both he and Yugi began to come round.  
"Raio? Raio? Do you know where they are?" he asked as the bodyguard's eyes opened slowly. Raio raised a hand to his head, rubbing his temples with his fingers.  
"They're at the Temple of the Lost" he whispered, his heading spinning.  
  
Sooooo we now have a clue as to where they're going/are  
  
Yami: oh look the Fanta's just arrived ^_^  
  
FC: has it? *is about to run towards kitchen* please review!!!!!!! 


	16. Weak and Strong Emotions

I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! like everyone else I know o.O oh the possibilities if I did....*Y. Bakura comes up with a needle and pops FC's thought bubble*  
  
Y. Bakura: Bwahahahaha!  
  
FC: Hey! ~.~ *grabs flamethrower and burns him to a crisp, then whacks him out of the room with a Polar Bear* ^_^ I feel so much better  
  
Yugi: o.O  
  
YYC, Lunar X, Yami-kun, Keiko G.O.D, Molly, Earth Star and me own the other names that don't appear normally.  
  
I raised the rating to R because of blood and gore contents in one of the earlier chapters. Also it may get a bit violent in the later chapters, not sure on that *shrug* Yaoi (I know I spelt it wrong before, sorry -.-) is still very minor YamixYugi like it was before, there may be another as this progresses ^___^. Anyways enjoy ^_~  
  
/blah/ = Hikari's thought talk to Yami  
//blah// = Yami's though talk to Hikari  
{blah} = animal voice  
~ blah ~ = thoughts  
  
Weak and Strong Emotions  
  
Yugi stood alone alongside the Nile, the Palace walls standing high above his head. He knew it was doubtful that Nahkat would allow him to venture outside the grounds without Raio or someone else; that was why neither the Pharaoh nor anyone else knew he wasn't inside. They all thought he was in his room sleeping. Yugi didn't want to go behind their backs, but he needed space away from others, where he knew he could be apart from everyone. His violet eyes gazed down into the Nile's dusty blue waters, watching the water ripple downward, following the bed's one way course. He fell to his knees his eyes squeezed shut, teeth gritted, shoulders hunched while his muscles tensed. Crystalline tears escaped from his closed eyes, falling to the sand, dampening two small circles. His fingers sort to grip the loose grains. He breathed in, anger and anguish filling his tanned face.  
"WHYYY?" he screamed, agonised voice ringing out, shattering the area's nightly silence. His form gained a brilliant pure light edging it. The light glowed deeper and shot out above and beside him, sweeping across the sands and water. It lit the whole area, creating a loud exploding sound as it domed around Yugi. His surprised eyes flew open, the light dying down imediately. He chest rose and fell with shocked and somewhat fearful gasps. The section of the Nile in front of him churned faster, the pure water splashing up the bank soaking the teen. Yugi shook his head, droplets flying from the tips of his spiky hair. He blew water from the tip of his nose, turning his head when he heard shouts rise up from the Palace gates. Flaming torches were held high as a group ran around the walls towards Yugi. Raio ran up in front of the rest, stopping when he saw Yugi kneeling on the wet sand, drenched.  
"Yugi? What're you doing out here?" the bodyguard asked quietly as he knelt down beside the freshman. Yugi looked up at him and sighed, his eyes turning away. "Come on, let's get you inside" Raio murmured, helping him up. He removed his forest green cloak and draped it about Yugi's shoulders giving the boy some relief from the cold water which covered his body. They walked back to the gates, Yugi saying nothing as they went back through the grounds. He shivered momentarily, glad of the cloak's added warmth.   
  
Joey met them as they walked in through the doors leading to the grounds. He was surprised to see Yugi out and soaked.  
"What's goin on?" he asked a small frown dancing across his brow.  
"We heard a loud bang and saw a white light coming from the Nile. When we went out we found Yugi" Raio explained, his hand placed reassuringly on Yugi's covered shoulder. Yugi continued to look at the ground, his eyes averted from everyone's faces.  
"C'mon Yug, let's go getcha dried off" Joey murmured, leaving Raio behind as he went with Yugi to the teen's room.  
  
"How come you was out there?" Joey asked throwing Yugi a dry shirt as he removed his sodden blue jacket, white shirt and buckled shirt. Yugi shrugged and pulled the dry shirt over his head, his hair springing out through the neck.  
"I dunno. I guess I just needed some time to myself, where no one was likely to be" he mumbled changing his jeans quickly then heading out onto the balcony with the blonde.   
"I don't see why you didn't tell me" Joey muttered, slightly hurt as he sat facing Yugi.  
"I'm sorry. But if I told you then you'd think something was up" Yugi apologised, his eyes failing to meet Joey's.  
"Somethin is though ain't it?" Joey stated, raising an eyebrow.  
"No" Yugi's answer was short and flat. Joey took his arm causing Yugi to glance up at him.  
"You look me in the eye and tell me everythin's ok" Joey ordered, hazel eyes burning. Yugi opened his mouth but no words came. "See? I've known you too long Yugi ta know when summat's up" Joey gave a faint smile. Yugi gazed up with eyes that pleaded to be relieved from the pain. Joey felt his heart sink in his chest when he saw the agonised expression the normally innocent and happy eyes held within their violet embrace. "Wanna tell? Y'know I'll always listen whenever ya wanna talk ta me" he assured the freshman. Yugi's eyes welled with a small amount of grateful tears.  
"Thank-you Joey" he whispered thankful that he had the blonde for a friend. Joey jumped down from his position on the railing, landing swiftly beside him.  
"C'mon let's go in, we can talk bout it in there" Joey offered, letting Yugi lead the way into the candle lit room. They sat facing each other on the bed, both sitting with their legs crossed on the red covers. "Is it cause of Yami bein gone?" Joey started his eyes searching Yugi's face. Tears welled in the boy's eyes, dripping down his saddened face in two wet streaks. Joey moved closer and put his strong arms round him, giving him the comfort his heart yearned for. Yugi buried his head in the folds of Joey's green jacket, his arms wrapped around the taller freshman's waist.  
"I just feel so lonely without him. Even when he came back I felt alone because I knew it wasn't him. Why do these things happen? Just when I get him back someone else comes and splits us" Yugi sobbed uncontrollably, his emotions playing games with his Soul. Joey felt useless knowing there was nothing he could do except offer his best friend the comfort he sort.  
"We'll get im back Yug, along wid Kaiba and Yuki. Then no one'll split you two up agin" Joey promised, though he knew that the end part he couldn't say truthfully that it wouldn't happen. He looked down when Yugi didn't answer. He found the teen asleep, tears still sliding down his reddened cheeks. Joey sighed and lay the freshman down against his pillows, pulling the covers up over his fragile body. The blonde strode silently across the furnished room. He opened and closed the door without a sound, walking tiredly down the corridor to his own room.  
  
The next morning Yugi walked alongside Joey as they headed down to the main throne room for breakfast. They found Raio, Kiya and Nahkat already there with Pheralo, Gisan and Isuko.  
"Good morning" Nahkat greeted politely. Joey and Yugi gave tired replies as they sat in their places next to each other. As they sat, Bakura walked in, his Yami following with Mokuba, Tristan and Tea in tow. They greeted everyone with their own acknowledgements. They ate quietly until Nahkat swallowed and looked to Raio.  
"Are we ready to start today?" he asked abruptly. Raio nodded.  
"Yes Sire, I will assembled the selected group imediately" Raio said rising for his place. His kissed Kiya quickly on the cheek before hurrying out of the room. Yugi stopped eating and gazed at the Pharaoh.  
"What're we doing?" he asked curiosity overpowering him. Nahkat gave him a determined smile.  
"We're going to head out to find Yami, Seto and Yuki" he answered, watching as Yugi shot up from his seat.  
"Then why're we still here?! We've gotta get going!" he stated, almost shouting.  
"You have to wait Yugi, if this is to be a successful trip then we need to organise it properly not just rush out there to face who knows what" Nahkat explained. Yugi huffed but sat back down, waiting impatiently for Raio to return.  
  
When the bodyguard eventually did, Yugi shot back out of his seat, glancing quickly at the Pharaoh.  
"I assume you are all coming with us?" Nahkat remarked rising from his own placement at the head of the table.  
"We'd never let Yugi or you do this alone" Tea answered for the entire group.  
"Can I come this time?" Mokuba asked, his face alight with hope. Yugi looked to Nahkat who looked to Raio. The guard glanced back at his Pharaoh then at Mokuba.  
"Err...this will be a dangerous trip, so it would be better if you stayed behind..." he murmured, turning his eyes away from Mokuba's.  
"So was the last one! C'mon, the Duelist Kingdom was dangerous but I was still there" the younger Kaiba snorted indignantly.  
"But see what happened to you there? You're Soul got stuck in a card. You weren't there by choice either" Yugi pointed out. Mokuba opened his mouth to retort the statement, but closed it and frowned instead.  
"We just don't want you to get hurt Mokuba" Bakura mentioned, trying to help the situation.  
"Fine. I'll stay here like last time" Mokuba muttered, storming out of the room. Raio looked half pleadingly at Kiya. She smiled faintly.  
"Yes I'll talk to him" she said soundly, following after the second Kaiba brother. Nahkat made his way to the door, leading the group down the twisting corridors to the grounds.  
  
Outside they found armed soldiers mounted on their horses, waiting patiently for them. Servants stood holding the reins of the rider-less mounts, one of which was Black Shadow, Seto's horse from their previous trip. He stood proudly, black coat gleaming in the Egyptian sun. Determined eyes stared down at the arriving group, as though he knew they were going to find Seto, Yami and Yuki. He stamped his hoof and walked forward, dragging the person holding his reins as he went straight up to Yugi. He stopped in front of the teen and snorted, shaking his dark head.  
"You want me to ride you?" Yugi asked, no really expecting an answer.  
  
{No I want the pyramids to ride me. Of course I want you too!}  
  
Yugi gazed quickly round, startled by the voice. "Did you guys here that?" he asked. Joey nodded.  
"Hear what?" Pheralo enquired, slightly puzzled at what he was supposed to hear.  
"I think it was Black Shadow. Obviously the animal spirits in us let us talk to other animals" Bakura observed.  
"Well done Sherlock" Yami Bakura muttered rolling his dark eyes. Nahkat glared at him before walking to his own horse. Joey, Tristan, Tea, Bakura and Yami Bakura followed with Raio and the three priests to their own mounts.  
"So I can talk to you?" Yugi asked gazing up into Black Shadow's long face.  
  
{Apparently so. So are you going to get on or am I going to stand here by myself all day?}  
  
"Ok, ok. I'm getting there" Yugi muttered. He accepted the help to mount from the servants, seeing as Black Shadow was 17.3hh and Yugi was only short. He winced a bit as voices began pouring into his head.  
  
{I wish this guy would lose some weight!}  
  
{Are we going soon?}  
  
{Wonder where we're going this time...}  
  
{Dunno. You'd think they'd give us some idea}  
  
Finally Black Shadow butted in as he turned.  
  
{Be quiet! Not only are you giving me a headache, but you're probably giving Yugi and the other lot that can understand us one too!}  
  
"Thank-you" Yugi found it strange to be thanking a horse.   
  
{No problem. They drive me round the bend after a while}  
  
Bakura was the only person left without a horse. He stood near his Yami, who was mounted on a chestnut gelding. He was surprised when the Darkness held out a hand to him. Bakura looked up startled.  
"C'mon, you might as well come with me" Yami Bakura said gruffly. Bakura nodded and gratefully took his hand, letting Yami Bakura help him into the saddle. He sat in front of the Soul Stealer, puzzled momentarily by his change of attitude. Though Bakura had noticed that his Yami had been quite considerate during their time in Egypt. Maybe it would last until they went back and he went back to the Shadow Realm again.   
  
/Thank-you/  
  
//Whatever//  
  
Raio reined his horse up beside Nahkat's, looking to the Pharaoh. Nahkat nodded and Raio turned back to the soldiers.  
"Let's move!" he bellowed, letting Nahkat lead with Gisan, Pheralo and Isuko beside him. Joey, Tristan and Tea drifted back until they were mixed within the ranks, talking to the hand picked guards as they moved off. Yugi rode beside Bakura and Yami Bakura with Raio on his left. He said nothing as they headed out through the main gates, his violet eyes facing constantly forward over Black Shadow's head. Bakura sat deep in thought in front of Yami Bakura, his other's arms around his sides as he held reins. Could it be possible that his Yami had changed? Would they ever be able to get along like Yugi and Yami? Bakura sighed. Even if they did when they went back to their own time, Yami Bakura would return to the Shadow Realm and Bakura wouldn't see him again.  
  
Yami Bakura sensed his Light's discomfort and puzzled over the mixed emotions. He frowned, unsure of why he felt concerned; he never had done before. He shook his head, blocking out the random thoughts from his head as he rode on through the city following Nahkat.  
  
Tristan let his horse picked his way across the hot sands. Come midday they had made good progress, though they had slowed considerably, no one, neither horse nor human, able to take the overwhelming heat from the ancient sun. Shirts were removed, bare torsos revealing tanned skin. Eventually Raio spotted a section of the Nile, covered by partial shade from desert plants. He urged his horse on and came up alongside Nahkat.  
"Sire I think it would be best if we stopped over there," he suggested, "the horses are getting tired and it is becoming too hot to continue."   
"Very well. We will stop there until the heat has cooled" Nahkat answered, changing his horse's direction to head for the shaded area.  
  
Yugi swallowed nervously and turned to one side. He jumped from Black Shadow, landing with bent knees on the scorching sand. Joey dismounted beside him, shirt tied around his waist. He wiped his forehead and grinned down at Yugi.   
"Hot ride" he mumbled, patting his horse's neck. Yugi nodded and led Black Shadow to the Nile. The midnight horse drank deeply, glad of the water's cold flow. Yugi let him walked back towards the shade alone. Raio appeared beside Yugi, dipping his flask into the cold water, letting it fill to the top before taking it out.  
"How much further is it Raio?" Yugi asked, walking back with the bodyguard. Raio gazed out at the sun, noting it's position across the ocean blue sky.  
"I'd say we'll get there around twilight tomorrow. We should get to about halfway when we stop for the night" he answered attaching his flask to his horse's saddle.  
"Isn't there any faster route?" Yugi enquired further. Raio placed a scarred hand on the teen's shoulder.  
"I'm sorry Yugi, but this is the fastest route there and I know every route. If there was a quicker one I would have taken that" he murmured eyes turning down to the golden sand. Yugi gazed sympathetically at the father. He wrapped his arms around Raio's waist (which was as high as he could seeing as Raio was 6 foot 5" and we all know Yugi's pretty short). Raio wrapped his arms around Yugi.  
"I'm sorry Raio. I know you want to get there as much as I do" Yugi whispered. Raio nodded, glad to share his emotions with someone since Kiya wasn't with them.  
  
Seto and Yami looked over in unison as the door gave an loud click and opened abruptly. Yami's possessing spirit stood in the doorway and dropped someone in the room. He grinned nastily and slammed the door shut. Yami reactivated the Puzzle, letting the soft golden light fill the diminutive room once again. He blinked in surprise at the small figure who stood and ran over to him. Silver hair caught the soft light as Yuki wrapped his small arms around Yami's waist and began to cry.   
"Yuki no like it here. Yami take Yuki home to daddy" the infant wailed, wet tears running down his face as he buried his head in Yami's chest. Seto raised an eyebrow, both he and Yami not having a clue who the toddler was. Yami gently moved back so he could see the child's face. He gaped slightly at the pure liquid silver eyes and turquoise bangs.  
"What is your name little one and who is your father?" Yami asked softly, his confident voice friendly and comforting. He wiped away the streaming tears from infant's face.  
"Daddy's daddy, he strong as the sun. He no let anyone hurt Yuki" Yuki answered, his voice saddened as fresh tears filled his silver eyes.  
"Strong as the sun? Who do you think that is?" Kaiba enquired, puzzled slightly by the supposed `description`.  
"Maybe he means Raio. Who ever it is has to be connected to the Palace," Yami stated, "what does you daddy look like?" Yuki smiled briefly for the first time since he had disappeared from the Palace.  
"Daddy tall with arms this big," he motioned with his hands exaggerating Raio's arm, "he got funny purple hair and one blue and one purple eye. He big and brave." Seto glanced up at Yami who nodded. He moved his arms forward to hug the small child, but stopped, wincing as he stretched the slashes on his back. Kaiba noticed and passed the glowing Puzzle back to the Darkness. He extended his hands and lifted Yuki from the former Pharaoh's lap, resting him on his own lap. He hugged the child, offering Yuki comfort from his strong form. Yami was slightly taken aback as Yuki fell asleep tiredly in the CEO's arms. He had always seen Seto as an uncaring person with no emotion for others.  
"If Mokuba needed comforting I was always the one to be there for him" Kaiba explained, noticing Yami's expression. Yami nodded and toyed with the Puzzle in his hands, his crimson eyes glazed in thought.   
  
The afternoon drew on uneventfully for the group as they trudged on across sand dunes. Twilight came and the party stopped, again close to the Nile, though there was no shade around this section. The on going darkness of the sky provided enough shade, though the temperature was still high from the sun's time of day. Bakura slid tiredly from his horse, Yami Bakura following suit. Bakura had tried to offer to take over the reins but his Yami had snorted at the idea, refusing the offer. Saddles removed, the horses wandered about the area, though they constantly stayed close to the group. They knew better than anyone about the dangers that could lurk in the desert. Nahkat ordered for no fires to be lit, anything that was eaten had to be uncooked.  
  
Joey sat chewing a bread roll, leaning back against a mound of sand. Tristan was with him, lying on his back, head resting on his hands as he stared up at the sky. Tea lay close by, asleep oblivious to everything around her.   
  
Gisan looked up when loud squealing met his ears. He stood and ran to the horses. He found Yugi and Raio already there. Black Shadow stood, ears back, head held high as he was confronted by another stallion. Equally as tall, the palomino horse held an identical composure. Raio moved between the two, wary of both.   
"Enough Blade!" he barked, grabbing the palomino's reins, leading him away from Black Shadow.  
"What was all that about?" Yugi enquired, frowning slightly.  
  
{That is Blade, we have a long history of confrontations. You don't want to get involved}  
  
"Well can you two kinda stop confronting until we get Yami, Seto and Yuki back, please?" Yugi pleaded, which would seem quite strange to anyone watching. Black Shadow bowed his ebony head in submission.  
  
{As you wish, but only because I wish to see Seto again}  
  
"Thank-you" Yugi exhaled and strode off back towards Joey. He met Raio again as he was walking. "Who's horse is Blade anyway?" he asked, watching the ground as he walked.  
"He is mine. He came shortly after your last visit. Though for some reason he and Black Shadow have never got along. I presume it is because Black Shadow feels his role as the herd leader is threatened by him" Raio explained. Yugi nodded and watched as the head bodyguard walked back towards Nahkat and Pheralo. Yugi slumped onto the sand next to Joey.  
"You ok man?" Joey asked, looking down at the teen. Yugi glanced up at his best friend from his lying position on the ground.  
"Yeah. Raio said we should get there around this time tomorrow" he replied. He idly picked up a handful of golden sand, blowing it from his palm, watching as it change to bubbles as it left his touch. Joey watched them float away, popping as they gained height. He gave a small half smile. Shifting his back slightly he closed his chocolate eyes.  
"Night Yug" he muttered.   
"G'night Joey" Yugi whispered, staying awake for a short period before he too closed his tired eyes.  
  
Bakura lay sound asleep next to his Yami who was still staring up at the star studded blue carpet of sky; deep in thought. Bakura gave an involuntary shiver even with the desert heat. Yami Bakura noticed, unsure of whether his Hikari was cold or just afraid of something unseen in his dreams. Before he could stop himself, the Yami found himself wrapping his slender arms around the teen, drawing him into a compassionate embrace.   
  
~ What am I doing? I never do this. Then why does it feel nice? Is this what love feels like? Do I love him? ~  
  
Yami Bakura mentally slapped himself.  
  
~ Emotions make you weak. But why do I feel happy doing this? ~  
  
The Yami glanced down at Bakura's face, noticing the fearful look haunting his features. His lips moved slightly as he spoke to whatever was in his dream.  
  
~ What does he dream about that makes him look so scared? ~  
  
Unsure, Yami Bakura closed his dark eyes and concentrated on his Hikari. He entered Bakura's dream and gazed around. Blood. It covered the walls, the floor and furniture. It lay in pools, dotting the stained floor. The Yami advanced forward and found himself staring wide-eyed at Bakura. The teen lay curled in a ball in the centre of the floor, snowy hair red in places where the blood stained it. His clothes were ripped and stained, bruises and slashes lining the exposed parts of his skin.  
"Who there hell did this?" the Darkness whispered. He jumped, startled as a voice rang out.  
"What are you?"   
"Weak" Bakura whispered, coughing blood up feebly. A figure stormed up to the British teen, grabbing him by his shirt collar, lifting him up from the crimson ground. Yami Bakura gaped, shock filling his features. He was staring at himself.  
"I can't here you!" the Yami bellowed throwing Bakura against a wall.  
"I'm weak!" the abused Hikari strained to raise his voice, but still only managed a hushed whisper.   
"You're pathetic! You'll never be good at anything because you're so damn weak!" Yami Bakura watched the second version of himself as he continued to shout abuse at his Light. Finally he couldn't take it anymore. He left the dream, opening his eyes to the desert once again.  
  
~ Am I truly that nasty to him? Have I earned nothing but fear from him? ~  
  
He tightened his embrace, surprised when Bakura relaxed into it, the fear slowly vanishing from his terrified face. Guilt washed over the Darkness, shocking his senses with the feeling.  
  
Bakura wasn't the only one dreaming that night. Once again Yugi found himself in the same room that he had been in almost every night. He turned when one of the doors opened and Isis strode briskly in.  
"Haven't seen you in a few nights" Yugi remarked, smiling. Over the past few days he had faced numerous gods and goddesses, each one helping him grasp his power. His face fell when he saw Isis' expression. "What is it?" he asked, concerned by the look.  
"This is the last time we shall meet young one," the goddess explained, "tonight I will teach you the most powerful spell you will learn from the gods." Yugi nodded.  
"I'm ready" he said flatly, the challenge not fazing him.   
"Good. Let us begin" Isis snapped her slim fingers and their surroundings changed. Yugi recognised the area. They used it for the larger, more powerful spells. "Do as I do and this will work out fine. If you lose concentration with this spell it can and will kill you" Isis warned, causing Yugi's head to snap up to look at her.  
"But I've done spells that I know can kill me before" he stated. Isis shook her head.  
"None of those can even compare to this one" she remarked. Yugi stood back as she began.  
  
Half an hour later, Isis was satisfied with Yugi's power levels. They returned to their original settings.  
"Remember though Yugi, this must only be used in the most desperate of times, it is not a spell to be taken lightly. Its effects are different when you use it in reality. Beware and use it wisely" she instructed.  
"Thank-you. Without all of you I could never be able to do a quarter of the things I can" Yugi whispered gratefully. Isis shook her head, her hair waving.  
"That isn't true. We only guided you, you yourself found the will to perform them," she insisted. She embraced him briefly, kissing him lightly on his forehead. "I wish you all the luck in Egypt when you enter the Temple. I will always be with you, as will the other gods. No matter what you face do not lose faith" she murmured close to his ear before he smiled and left. Two single tears rolled from her eyes. "You will need all the faith you can find, even then I fear it will not help you" she whispered as she too left the room.  
  
Mwahahahaha!!! Cliffhanger ^____^   
  
Yugi: when is this gonna end?  
  
FC: *thinks for 5 minutes* I'd say I have about 4 more chapters max.  
  
Yami: 4! *Collapses*  
  
FC: yeah well -.-  
  
Yugi: do we get to the Temple thingie in the next chapter?  
  
FC: yah ha, but what awaits you there........mwahahahaha!!  
  
Seto: -.- me and Yami  
  
FC: ~.~ other than you and Yuki  
  
Bakura: please review!! ^_^  
  
Yugi: where'd you pop up from?  
  
Bakura: the kitchen  
  
Y. Bakura: am I really that nasty.......  
  
Seto: live with it!  
  
Y. Bakura: ~.~  
  
Bakura & FC: please review!!!! 


	17. Finding Lost Souls

Nope I still, yet again, DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH!!  
  
YYC, Molly, Lunar X, Keiko G.O.D, Yami-kun, Earth Star and me own the names of the characters that only appear in this fic and Cruising through Ages. So if you want to use them then speak to the Authors and Authoresses that own them ^_^  
  
//blah// = Yami talking to Hikari  
/blah/ = Hikari talking to Yami  
{blah} = animal voice  
~ blah ~ = thoughts  
  
Finding Lost Souls  
  
Sheftu glanced up as Yami and Seto entered the room, smooth brow furrowing into an irritated frown.  
"Why have you not rejoin them yet?" she barked, causing them to stop, glancing nervously at each other.  
"Err...we...umm..." Yami stammered but got cut off by the Sorceress.  
"I don't want your pathetic excuses! You do realise that you forms are only there because they take power from me. So what happens to you if I stop that power flow?" she snapped.  
"We disappear?" Seto swallowed, visibly shaken by the thought.  
"Precisely! So if I were you I'd go join back to them now, before you get me really angry..." she threatened, eyes piercing into the two figures with raging anger. Both turned quickly and sprinted back down the corridor.   
  
Seto, Yami and Yuki all looked up as the door swung open and the two possessing spirits walked in. Yami winced as he was dragged up, his back starting to seep blood again as the gashes were opened. Seto gave futile attempts to fight back against his counterpart. Yuki began to cry, scared of being left alone.  
"No go Seto and Yami! Yuki need you!" he screamed, tears trickling from his silver eyes, giving them a molten effect.  
"It's ok Yuki, we'll come back to you" Yami called, trying to reassure the infant as he was dragged from the room.  
"Not likely" Seto's other sneered. They concentrated and rejoined Yami and Kaiba, taking over as soon as the bodies allowed. The slashes disappeared from Yami's back, indicating he wasn't in control. Kaiba dusted his green shirt swiftly, knocking the dust from it.  
"C'mon" Yami muttered, leading the way back to the main room after locking the door again.  
  
Joey met a rude awakening when he felt someone holding his nose. He coughed, eyes flying open. He glared up at Tristan who removed his hand when Joey swatted it.  
"Y'tryin ta kill me or summat?!" the blonde shouted moodily. Tristan just grinned broadly.  
"Well it was either that or we got Raio to throw you in the Nile. Man, you're harder to wake than a hibernatin hedgehog!" he stated, still grinning. Joey leapt up and chased the brunette across the sand; waving his arms in the air.  
"I'll give you a hibernatin hedgehog!" he yelled at the giggling teen as they ran past Yugi who stood a small smile dancing across his face at their antics.  
  
{What is the point in doing that?}   
  
"There isn't a point, they just do it for fun" Yugi explained watching as the two finally collapsed on the sand, calling a truce.   
  
{So they are not competing?}  
  
Yugi shook his head as Nahkat walked up with Raio and Isuko. Gisan and Pheralo were nowhere to be seen.  
"Good morning Yugi" the Pharaoh acknowledged.  
"Morning Nahkat. Where's Gisan and Pheralo?" Yugi enquired, looking up to meet Nahkat's eyes.  
"They are around somewhere, do not worry Yugi they are here" the Pharaoh assured him. Yugi nodded and Nahkat walked over to his own horse.   
"Want a hand?" Raio asked, giving Yugi a faint smile.  
"Yeah please" Yugi murmured gratefully. Raio moved behind him and placed his hands under Yugi's arms. He lifted him effortlessly up to Black Shadow's saddle, surprising the teen, who hadn't excepted to be lifted all the way up. Yugi thanked him as he walked swiftly to Blade, mounting him without a problem.  
  
"You should get on first. It's easier that way" Yami Bakura remarked.  
"Ok" Bakura didn't argue. He placed his hands apart on the saddle and prepared to haul himself up.   
"I'll give you a leg up" his Yami offered before he could get up.  
"Thank-you" he murmured as his counterpart took hold of his left leg.   
  
//One, two, three//  
  
On three Bakura jumped and Yami Bakura pushed him up. Bakura went up so fast he almost went over the saddle. He steadied himself, sitting forward in the saddle as the Darkness jumped up behind him; taking hold of the reins once again.  
  
~ Why is he being so nice to me? At least he's better than how he was in my dream...~  
  
As they began to move, Yami Bakura struck up a conversation, which was unusual to say the least.   
"What is it like back in your time?" he called it Bakura's time because ever since he had been sent to the Shadow Realm it wasn't appropriate to call it his time anymore. Bakura jumped, startled by the words that appeared close to his ear.  
"Err...it hasn't changed, everything's still there from when you saw it last. A few of my teachers have changed at school, but that's about all that has" he answered, unsure of why his Yami wanted to know.  
"I'd like to see it again, but I doubt I ever will" the Yami muttered. Bakura felt a sudden wave of pity sweep over him.  
"What's it like, where you, y'know..." Bakura asked before he could stop himself.  
"In the Shadow Realm? It's a place you would never want to go. Darkness rules over everything, no light touches it. You constantly have to be aware of the things that want to grab you and take your Soul away to far more sinister places. Nothing is safe there. It's one place I hope you never have to see" Yami Bakura surprised himself when he realised what he had said to conclude the answer. Bakura turned his head gazing into his Yami's face, watching the Darkness clear his throat and avert his eyes nervously, something that the teen had never seen him do before. He placed his hand on his Yami's, causing him to look down at it in surprise.  
"Do you mean that?" Bakura whispered, eyes seeking the counterpart's, trying to search his face for any form of emotion.  
  
//Of course I mean it. I never say things I don't//  
  
Yami Bakura raised his mahogany eyes up to Bakura's softer chocolate ones. Eyes that were full of emotion unlike the blank canvas that it had replaced. Bakura had never seen anything like it in his Yami, it was doubtful anyone had.  
  
/Thank-you. That means a lot to me/  
  
Bakura smiled slightly when he saw something of a diminutive blush redden further, reflecting on Yami Bakura's cheeks. He turned back to face the direction of which they travelled, sparing the Other anymore embarrassment.   
  
Yugi felt a small warmth emanate from beside him. When he looked across all he saw was Bakura and his Yami, though he noticed the Hikari's hand was still resting on Yami Bakura's. Yugi gave a gentle smile, though melancholy eyes told he was far from happy. He thought it was great to finally see some kind of contact between the two, but at the same time it pulled at his heart, reminding him of his own Yami. He blinked, turning his head forward.  
  
{Is something wrong?}  
  
"What? err...no everything's fine" Yugi mumbled, jumping slightly at the sudden voice. Black Shadow snorted, shaking his ebony head.  
  
{I may be a horse, but that doesn't make me stupid. I have instincts that tell me when something is wrong with the person on my back}  
  
"I can't keep anything from you can I?" Yugi observed raising a single eyebrow in amusement.  
  
{Not likely. So are you going to tell me what is wrong or am going to have to degrade myself to guessing?}   
  
Yugi sighed, "I don't know. It's just the longer I'm away from Yami the emptier I feel and the worse everything seems to get. I mean, I have no idea how he is, whether he's in pain, sad or anything."  
  
{Well, I may be entirely wrong but I don't think things are going to get any easier for you when we get to the temple}  
  
"How do you know that?" Yugi asked, a small frown furrowing his brow.  
  
{Call it horse's intuition. Though I'm sure things will work out eventually}  
  
Yugi gnawed at his lower lip, contemplating Black Shadow's words. An involuntary shudder ran down his spine, chilling his blood. He glanced up and saw a dark forbidding shape loom up amidst the sandy horizon.  
"Raio what is that?" he called, urging Black Shadow to catch up with Blade. Raio lifted a sinewy arm, index finger pointing directly at the shape.  
"That, is the Temple of Lost Souls" he answered voice barely above a whisper. As Yugi gazed at the abandoned building he felt angry magic radiate from it's walls, as though the very structure was furious.  
"Can you feel that Yugi?" Isuko enquired, riding up beside him. He nodded, still concentrating on the source of anger.  
"You are probably wondering where the source is channelled from," Pheralo spoke the teen's thoughts, "it isn't coming from the temple, it is coming from what's inside."   
"Are you sure?" Yugi murmured, never once taking his violet gaze from the structure as it rose up before them as they got closer.  
"What do you mean?" Isuko said, looking intently at the boy.  
"Are you sure it is just coming from inside? Some of it _is_ coming from inside, but the rest I'm certain is coming _from_ the building itself" Yugi explained, finally letting his eyes move from the inauspicious shape.  
  
"It's still here then" Yami Bakura muttered, staring darkly at the temple.  
"How do you know about the temple?" Bakura enquired.   
"It may look different but it's still generally the same temple that was here when I was. Definitely a little rougher round the edges but still the same annoying temple" the Darkness explained.  
  
/Why annoying?/  
  
Yami Bakura jumped slightly at the change to their mental link.  
  
//People used to go there praying for the deceased ones, though I could of told them they weren't doing anything to help the dead lot. It was a major temple that practically everyone went to. I think even Yami went there a few times//  
  
Bakura grabbed his Yami's arms as they suddenly sped into a canter as the other horses also began to speed up, heading for the building. He let go when he gathered the rhythm of the horse's movements. Yami Bakura was slightly amused by his Light's reaction to grab his arms to stop himself from sliding off.  
  
//Must be eager to get there then//  
  
Bakura said nothing but gave a small nod as he watched Black Shadow and Blade stride out in front of the rest, both horses trying to out run the other as they sped towards the temple.  
  
Beginning to feel slightly overwhelmed, Yugi tried to pull Black Shadow back, the teen, not being much of a rider at the best of times, found it increasing difficult to stay in one position. When the ebony stallion wouldn't slow down, Yugi clung to his mane, fingers lost in the silky black strands. He was breathing hard unable to stop each individual breath coming out in short sharp gasps as his body jolted with Black Shadow's pounding hooves. Eventually Blade fell behind the older stallion, finally slowing as they approached the temple's grounds.  
  
Joey laughed as Yugi slid from Black Shadow's saddle, his face an unhealthy chalky green colour.  
"You ok man?" he asked walking over to the teen. Yugi coughed and grinned weakly up at the blonde.  
"Great, just great" he mumbled almost sarcastically. Joey grinned as he began to slowly rubbing his friend's back, easing the queasiness in his turning stomach. Black Shadow stood giving Yugi a sheepish look.  
  
{I am sorry Yugi}  
  
Yugi waved a hand, dismissing the apology.  
"It's fine Black Shadow. I'm ok," he said straightening up, "thanks Joey."  
"No problem" Joey winked, halting his back rubbing. They walked over to Nahkat and Raio, Tristan, Tea, Bakura and his Yami walking up with them.  
"Are you guys sure you wanna come in? I'll understand if you want to stay out here. It might get kinda rough in there" Yugi remarked, still feeling the vibrations of dark magic coursing through his body from the building.  
"We're going all the way with you Yugi whether you like it or not" Tea said contumaciously, Tristan, Joey and Bakura nodding in agreement. Yami Bakura found himself nodding along with them.  
  
~ Why the hell am I volunteering myself to help the little runt? I don't even like him ~   
  
Bakura noticed the small pout on his Yami's face, smiling briefly at the unusual look. He didn't know what the Tomb Robber was pouting at but whatever it was he was doing so at, he probably didn't know he was.  
  
/You're pouting/  
  
Yami Bakura snapped out of his thoughts, looking directly at his Hikari, removing the pout from his face.  
"I was not!" he snorted indignantly. Bakura giggled softly.  
"You were too!" he teased, his argument with Yami Bakura causing the rest of the group to stop talking and watch them.  
"Was not!" the Yami gave a small glare.  
"Wasn't what?" Tristan asked, utterly confused.   
"Don't worry" Bakura murmured still smiling.   
"Come on then" Yugi muttered, heading towards Pheralo. The others followed him, Yami Bakura and Bakura bringing up the rear.  
"You look funny when you pout" Bakura whispered.  
"I never pout and I don't find it funny" his Yami grumbled, trying to hide a smile that threatened to show. It was something his hadn't done in such a long time without an evil glint behind it, he had forgotten what a happy smile felt like. Coughing to clear his throat, the Yami resumed his normal blank expression.  
  
Nahkat faced his soldiers, his mediterranean blue eyes darting from face to face. Each guard was silent, their faces set and determined.   
"I only ask a few of you to come in with us," the Pharaoh began, his voice loud and clear, "we do not know what we face inside the temple. I cannot promise whoever goes in will come out alive, though I deeply wish it so. If you have families and even if you do not, think carefully about whether you wish to join me and Yugi. I will think none of you as less strong than anyone else- I know you are all brave of heart. I must go in as a matter of duty to friends and as Pharaoh to stop Sheftu" he finished his speech and watched the soldiers as they stood completely still, each thinking about his words. Not even a minute had passed when one took a step forward through the crowd. He carried a long spear, pole thick with a sharp head fixed to the top.   
"I am with you sire. I have been with Raio since before I care to remember. I will not abandon him nor you now" the guard said stoutly, fingers curling round the spear pole. Raio recognised the fighter as Bako, one from his original group. The lean blonde haired guard stood tall, no trace of doubt on his tanned face.  
"Thank-you Bako, I knew you would always be at my side" Raio nodded in gratitude.  
  
Eventually four more guards stepped forward, one of which was Calico; another member from Raio's original band. Yugi shifted from one foot to the other as he waited impatiently for Nahkat finish giving orders to the guards who were to stay outside the temple. He looked over to Raio and saw that the bodyguard was also restless, his fingers running over the hilt of his silver bladed sword. Yami Bakura also seemed to be on edge, though why Yugi didn't have a clue. Was it that he was afraid of this temple or could he feel something coming from it as well? The teen pushed the stray thoughts aside when he saw Nahkat move towards the temple doors with Raio and the rest of the group. He walked up between Joey and Tea, his friends staying with him, each showing a determined face, though deep inside they all felt uneasy. Joey felt a small feeling creep it's way across his heart, an almost panic stricken feeling. It told him something would happen and whatever it was, it wasn't going to end with happy ever after.  
  
Raio pushed against the doors, muscles bunched as he pressed against them. He found that they wouldn't budge.  
"Bako c'mere" he instructed. The blonde bodyguard stood alongside his former leader and pushed at the colossal doors. Still they wouldn't budge.  
"How the hell are we gonna be able ta do anythin if we can't even get in there?" Tristan mumbled. Yugi frowned and walked up between Raio and Bako.  
"I'll do it, just stand back a bit" he insisted. Raio and Bako gave each other confused looks but backed off. Yugi stretched his thin arms out in front of his body and spread them quickly in opposite directions. The doors flew open, slamming against the walls inside the temple, causing ancient dust and sand to fall from the ceiling.   
"Let's go" Nahkat instructed, walking up behind Yugi who stared into the dark temple.  
  
~ I'm coming Yami. Beware Sheftu ~  
  
ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh.............so we're finally there ^____^  
  
Yugi: what's gonna happen?  
  
FC: not tellin :p  
  
Yugi: ~.~  
  
Yami: I hope I get home soon.....  
  
Seto: What about me?! I have a damn company to run!!!!!  
  
Y. Bakura: hmmm....  
  
Yugi & Yami: o.O he's not still moping is he?  
  
Bakura: yup, he's just confused by the _feelings_ he's getting ^_^  
  
FC: *snigger* ain't he always?  
  
Everyone: *thinks* yup ^_^()  
  
Y. Bakura: Hey! I'm not confused -.-  
  
FC: what are you then?  
  
Y. Bakura: I refuse to answer that  
  
FC: :p fine. Please review!!!! 


	18. Soul, Life, Power

*Sigh* how many more times do I have to say it?  
  
Yugi: err....lesse.....bout 3 more  
  
FC: really?  
  
Yami: that's what you said  
  
FC: ok, s'pose I did *shrug* I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I only own Sheftu, Yuki, Bako and Calico. YYC, Molly, Keiko. G.O.D, Lunar X, Yami-kun and Earth Star own the other characters names ^_^  
Ok so in the last chapter they made it to the Temple of Lost Souls, which must mean what?  
  
Yami: I know! I know! *jumps up and down with hand in the air*  
  
FC: what does it mean then?  
  
Yami: ^_^ they go in the Temple  
  
FC: Well done ^_^ *hands mega Fanta bottle*  
  
Yami: ^_____^  
  
FC: anyways enjoy ^_~  
  
Soul, Life, Power  
  
Tristan stepped cautiously into the pitch-black corridor in the temple. The only source of light to be found came from the bright desert which fell behind them. Tea giggled softly when she heard a quiet bang followed by Joey mumbling an annoyed "oww" in front of her.  
"Dammit, we need light" Raio growled agitatedly, his left hand following the line of the wall.  
"Hold on" Yugi's voice came back muffled in the blanketing darkness as he made his way forward, guided by the group. He stopped beside who he gathered was Raio and started to chant gently. His body gained a soft hue of white light. It edged around his entire frame, flooding the surrounding area with it's warm touch.  
"Alright" Joey murmured, smiling faintly as they began to walk on.  
  
Yami Bakura followed at the back, behind the group where he could watch over them. Mostly he found himself watching Bakura, watching his fluid steps as he strode on, the slight bounce of his winter white hair; the Yami didn't miss a detail.   
  
Sheftu smirked slightly, her fingers tracing the cover of the book containing the reverse spell.   
"Come little Yugi, see if you can get your Yami back. Let's see if you can achieve what you want" she whispered, misty eyes twinkling with a lust for vengeance.   
  
"Does anyone actually have any idea of where we're going?" Tea asked, voice almost a hushed whisper due to the corridor's endless echoing.  
"Err....we'll get back to you on that" Tristan mumbled, Yugi's light giving the brunette a dark shadow upon the stone wall.  
"Well we've gotta end up somewhere, this passage must lead to a room or whatever" Joey stated. Yugi glanced back, magical light glowing from his gold bangs.  
"Don't worry about it guys. I know where I'm going" he assured them, head turning back. Bakura couldn't see their confused faces but his mind's eye could guess their expression. He knew how Yugi knew where they were going- Hikari's and Yami's that cared for each other could always find their alter ego; even in the deepest forest or the most enigmatic temple.   
  
Nahkat's gaze wandered about the walls occasionally falling on hieroglyphics, scattered about the stone.  
"We're heading towards the main hall" he murmured bluntly, eyes redirecting themselves forward. Joey peered at the ancient symbols carved into the sandy rock.  
"How he can make that out from pictures of birds and twigs is beyond me" he remarked causing a snigger from Tristan.   
  
Yami stuck his head round the corner, crimson eyes darting abruptly before vanishing back within the passage his spiky head. He walked backwards stepping on something as he went, shoulder hitting another solid shape; causing an angry growl to erupt from the thing he'd stepped on.  
"Watch where you're going dumb ass!" Seto snapped, heated glare burning down on the Yami.  
"If you didn't stand just behind me I wouldn't have stepped on your foot!" the Darkness hissed, rivalling the CEO's glare.  
"If you watched where you were going you wouldn't have!" Kaiba continued.  
"Watch this asshole!" Yami snarled jumping at the brunette, body changing with an unnatural grace to a panther's. Seto fell back against the stone floor, warding off the panther with his arms. Retaliating he changed too; pouncing on Yami, fangs snapping viciously.  
  
Sheftu's relatively amused look vanished as yelping and snarling met her ears. Yami and Seto rolled into the hall, legs locked; claws out and slashing. Razor teeth sort to find a target as the two fought on.  
"ENOUGH!" scratching and biting came to an sudden halt as the two stopped exactly how they were; Yami's jaw clamped loosely on Seto's ear while the wolf's teeth locked onto his ebony leg. They gazed at Sheftu, partially frightened by her irritated expression. "What are you doing fighting at a time like this?! Nahkat is inside the temple and you're here quarrelling over having your foot stood on!" she fumed, arms folded, her breathing harsh as she sort to keep her temper. "Let go of each other right now!" she ordered, waiting for the two to release their holds. "Now go do something useful until I need you" she persisted. Both turned and began walking back out of the room.  
"You started it" Yami muttered.  
"I did not!" Kaiba snorted indignantly.  
"I don't care who started it, but if you don't stop I'll finish it!" Sheftu shouted, sitting back down beside the ancient altar.  
"Mangy flea ridden wolf" Yami mumbled, his snake-like tail down and unmoving.  
"Overgrown cat" Seto retorted, claws clicking on the hard surface.  
"Poor excuse for a predator" Yami continued the line of insults; Sheftu forced to listen to them as they went down the corridor.  
  
~ Why do I put up with those two? ~  
  
Raio called a halted, his hand stretched out behind him.  
"Shush, can you hear that?" he whispered, ears straining to find faceless voices. They group stopped and listened; faint shouts floating down the passageway.   
"Yes. But where and who's it coming from?" Gisan asked, breaking the silence. Yugi closed his eyes, putting two fingers to his temples. Focusing he began to pinpoint the echo. It hit him like a tidal wave; perspiration dripping down the side of his face. He took his fingers away and began to open his eyes when his knees gave way, the light he was generating vanishing. Joey caught him before he hit the ground fully.  
"Yug! You ok?" he asked setting the freshman down gently on the ground. Yugi pushed his hand away and began to push himself up.  
"I'm fine Joey, I-" he couldn't finished his sentence before falling back down asleep, leaning against Joey.  
"Yug? Yugi!" Joey shook his arm; concern shadowing his face in the dark. Pheralo performed the same spell as Yugi, a blue shade of light glowing from him.  
"Do not wake him," Isuko stated, "he's been using too much magic all at once and it's drained him of his energy." Tea glanced over at her.  
"But we've got to hurry and find Yami and Seto" she remarked. Gisan stepped forward.  
"I know what you are thinking of Gisan and yes we should try it" Pheralo answered before the question could even arise.  
"Try what? What're we trying?" Tristan inquired, confused.  
"We're going to transfer some of our energy to Yugi. It'll help him" Isuko explained.   
"You need it though. Ra knows what we are going to face when we find Sheftu" Nahkat interrupted. Raio stepped forward, tall frame casting long shadows against the walls.  
"Can you transfer energy from another person other than yourselves?" he asked, hand resting on his sword. Gisan looked hesitant.  
"Yes..." he murmured knowing what Raio was asking.  
"Good. I have more than enough energy to last Yugi and me" the bodyguard concluded swiftly.  
"Are you sure Raio? It will make you weaker by some degree" Pheralo double checked, agreeing as Raio nodded. "Ok, then I need your hand" the High Priest instructed. Raio did as he was bidden, grasping Pheralo's hand as the sorcerer took Yugi's. Gisan kept up the light source, shining with a soft green glow.   
  
Raio gasped quietly, feeling the energy filtered out through his hand, steadily draining itself from his well-muscled body. It flowed through Pheralo, ending it's journey upon entering Yugi.   
  
Pheralo quit the link when he saw Raio's face begin to drain of it's rich colour. The bodyguard continued to breathe heavily, hands resting on his knees.   
"Are you alright Raio?" Nahkat enquired, looking up at his head of guards.  
"Yes, Sire. I'm fine, just a little drained" Raio replied straightening up, relaxing his heavy breathing.  
  
Amethyst eyes opened, focusing in on their surroundings. Yugi sat up, blinking in surprise.  
"What's going on?" he asked, baffled.  
"You blacked out for a while. Don't worry we can go on now thanks to Raio" Bakura answered for the group. Yugi accepted Joey's hand and stood swiftly; dusting off his jeans.  
"Thank-you Raio. We've got to head down this passageway and then take the second left. That goes into the main hall, which is where she is" he explained.  
"Let's go then" Nahkat proclaimed, following after Raio and Yugi.  
  
Sheftu sat lazily on a high-backed chair, fingers idly batting a pendant, connecting with the blood red ruby set in gold causing it to swing back and forth repeatedly. She didn't even look up from the swinging jewel as Yugi stepped inside the room with Raio at his side, everyone else at his back.  
"Sheftu! Where's Yami and the others?" Yugi shouted at her, voice commanding and rigid.  
"Somewhere you're not" she replied indolently. Pheralo stepped up from behind Yugi, pointing a single finger at the sorceress.  
"Face me Sheftu in magic combat!" he roared a challenge, watching her every move with cool grey eyes.  
"Are you sure you're fast enough?" she questioned, flipping herself round, launching a ball of purple energy. It headed towards Pheralo with amazing speed and precision. Just before it hit the Priest, another ball of energy, this time white, knocked it out of the way, overpowering it. Sheftu glanced in surprised a Yugi, the teen standing forward an intense frown set on his face.  
"Try facing me Sheftu," he growled with a tone of voice seemingly unnatural with his gentle disposition, "if I win you let Yami, Seto and Yuki go, if you win...you get my Soul, my Life and...my Power."   
  
Mwahahahaha cliffhanging. This chapter wasn't s'pose to end like this but I wanted it to so it has   
  
Yami: o.O  
  
FC: -.- nuffin wrong with that  
  
Yami: I never said a thing!  
  
FC: no but you implied it with your look! *nods*  
  
Yugi: ...  
  
FC: huh?  
  
Yugi: please review!!!   
  
FC: ^__^ 


	19. Fake Lose

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! as I've always said.  
  
I'm sooooooooooo sorry! I've been away for a while so that's why I couldn't get this up -.- it's nearly finished so I'll try to get it finished soon I promise ^_^  
  
I'm also real sorry- i uploaded part of a different fic instead of this and didn't realise *watches as cast collapses* Sooooooooorry! ^_^()  
  
YYC, Keiko G.O.D, Lunar X, Yami-kun, Earth Star, Molly and me own the names that don't appear in the series. So with notes and disclaimers done I can finally say...enjoy!!!! ^_____________^  
  
//blah// = Yami to Hikari  
/blah/ = Hikari to Yami  
~ blah ~ = thoughts  
  
Fake Lose   
  
A small smile curved itself on Sheftu's face giving her an impeccable look on her calm face.  
"And what chance do you think you have against me? Best leave it to the experts" she sneered, causing Yugi's frown to intensify.  
"Don't judge a book by it's cover. Face me or are you afraid you can't match me?" he questioned, watching her face change as the remark stung her.  
"Fine. No one insults me, I accept your challenge, but if you get any help from Nahkat's lot then I immediately win" she spat, jumping up from her seat to stand solidly on the stairs leading to the altar. Yugi nodded.  
"The same applies to you if you receive help" he answered stoutly, blank expression showing nothing. Sheftu sniggered.  
"I won't need any help" she concluded her tongue running over her front teeth when her sentence finished.  
"Yugi no! You can't bet all three!" Tea cried out stepping forward. Yugi turned to her and shrugged.  
"I know what I'm doing. Besides I've bet my Soul before and I won didn't I? What's a few extras?" his tone matched his blank expression, "don't worry I'll be fine." Turning back to face Sheftu, gold bangs billowing against the bantam breeze. "Before we start I want to see them, here and now" he instructed coldly.  
"Fine but little Yuki stays where he is. You know young ones- they never understand a situation and we don't want to scare him do we?" she smirked, tone almost nasty. Nahkat put a warning hand on Raio's arm as the Bodyguard glared hatefully, a small angry growl erupting from his tense throat. The sorceress gave a small sharp whistle, it's piercing note echoing down the corridors. Yugi turned as a wolf and Panther slunk into the hall, heading over to Sheftu. "Separate boys" she ordered, the lopsided smirk never leaving her face. Both glowed, separating from Yami and Seto, forming their animal halves. Yami collapsed on the ground, pain racking his thin frame as he back began to bleed from the stress of the separation. Seto knelt down beside him. Tears welled in Yugi's eyes when he saw the pitiful form of his once proud Darkness.  
  
/Yami/  
  
Weary crimson eyes turned up, falling upon the sight they had sought for days.  
  
//Aibou//  
  
Yugi stepped forward, stopping as the wolf and panther moved in front of the CEO and former Pharaoh.  
"Nah ah," Sheftu wave a finger, "look only." Yugi glared hatefully at her.  
"Enough games, let's finish this" he said, teeth clenched. Sheftu shrugged.  
"As you wish" she replied simply, snapping her fingers.   
  
Their surroundings began to change, the stone walls blocked out with dark shadows, giving the room an endless appearance. A large pool emerged in the centre of the room, black water still and hushed.  
"This is where we will have our match," Sheftu explained, "rules are simple. Any type of magic is allowed, no help is to be given or the one seeking it will automatically forfeit. The match ends when one either surrenders, collapses or dies." Yugi nodded in understanding. Yami struggled to stand.  
"Yugi. Believe in yourself and know everyone believes in you, me more than any. I don't know what's been happening but I trust you to do your best. Only if you believe can you win" he encouraged between raspy breaths. Yugi gave him a brief smile.  
  
/I will win. For you Yami/  
  
"Well that's all very touching but you don't stand a chance," Sheftu smirked, "Let's begin."   
  
Yugi barely had time to turn as Sheftu sent a ball of purple energy straight at him. He jumped out of the way, falling to the ground. Flipping himself back up, Yugi glowed quickly, a silvery barrier surrounding him as another ball hit him. She was going too fast. His mind began to panic when an idea formed. Keeping the barrier up, Yugi reached in his pocket and pulled out his Duelling deck. Flipping through it he picked out a single card. Taking down the barrier, Yugi threw the card out in front of himself, concentrating on it.  
"I summon the Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress" he shouted. Sheftu gaped slightly as the card glowed, a whirlwind surrounding it as the blue dragon emerged. It screamed at her, before swooping low enough for Yugi to jump on it's scaly back.  
"What is this?" she shouted firing two purple balls after him. The Winged Dragon dodged them, Yugi standing firmly on it's back.  
"You said any magic was allowed. I used mine to summon my dragon" he stated, smirking slightly at the enraged sorceress. He chanted quickly, body glowing as flames shot down towards her. Sheftu retaliated by calling a wave up from the pool, drowning the fire.  
"You wish to play that way? As you wish" she spat hatefully.  
  
Joey's mouth dropped open as they watched from the side. Sheftu's body began to change, her slim arms becoming longer and thicker, claws replacing her slender fingers. Her clothes disappeared as black scales engulfed them.   
  
When her transformation was completed, she wasn't human anymore. A colossal black dragon stood before them, head rearing up high, long silver claws extending out from hardened hands. Grey eyes pierced down on Yugi's Winged Dragon. She lifted herself off the ground, flying straight at him.  
  
Yugi stared in horror at the sorceress who was now three times the size of his own dragon. The small blue creature dodged away from Sheftu, screeching as one of her claws caught it's back leg. Thick red blood seeped out, dripping down through the air to hit the rocky ground. Sheftu swerved round, flying with amazing speed at them. She hit the dragon on his side, causing Yugi to lose his balance. The teen fell from the dragon, heading straight down to the jagged floor.   
"Yugi!" Yami gave a hoarse shout as his Light fell.   
  
With lightning speed Yugi chanted a quick spell. As he neared the ground a white bubble appeared. He landed directly on it, bouncing on it's rubbery surface as it cushioned his landing. It disappeared letting the boy land on his feet. He looked up to witness Sheftu rip the Winged Dragon apart. It gave a final agonising screech as it's bloodied and broken body returned to it's card. A large gashed appeared along Yugi's side- the exact same place where the dragon had been hit worst. He gasped, holding a hand to slow the crimson liquid. His head snapped up when he heard Sheftu give a triumphant scream as she headed straight down towards him. Ignoring the blinding pain in his side, Yugi ran to the black pool, diving into it's cool waters. He turned to face upwards, extending his left hand. Light glowed from his fingertips heading up to the water's surface. A thick sheet of ice began to form on it. Soon it covered the whole pool, it's thick surface creating a semi-natural barrier.  
  
Sheftu screeched as she dove straight at the ice unable to stop herself. She hit the ice with a heavy smacked, causing a long thin crack to appear. Her body changed back to a human's the force of the impact sending shock waves throughout her frame. She lay momentarily on the freezing surface trying to get her body to recover. She looked up as the ice shook, a round gap breaking. Yugi flew, out a blinding white barricade surrounding him, protecting him from the ice's jagged touch. Landing back on his feet, he gave Sheftu no chance to fully stand as he sent a white orb directly at her. It hit the sorceress, knocking her back, smashing the ice around her. She fell through, vanishing into the midnight water.   
  
Yugi walked onto the ice, replacing what had broken so he could take a straight route. He stopped beside the gap where Sheftu had fallen through. Leaning over he peered into the water, violet eyes searching for any signs of life. A long thick coil shot out of the water wrapping itself around Yugi's waist pinning his arms to his sides as it dragged him under.  
  
Raio ran over to the water's edge glancing in as he looked for Yugi. The water bubbled madly, giving it a boiling effect.  
"Can you see him?" Nahkat shouted. Raio turned.  
"No. I can't see any sign of him" he yelled back. From the other end of the room, Yami felt his heart pound with hope.  
"Come on Aibou" he whispered.  
  
Yugi struggled against the thick coils that continued to restrain him. More joined the originals, wrapping around his legs and chest. Air escaped from his lips, flying up in giant bubbles.  
  
Raio stepped back as Sheftu shot out of the murky waters, landing by the edge.   
"Don't even try it. You go in there, he'll lose automatically and I claim everything he put on the line" Sheftu warned, suspecting Raio would try to go in. The bodyguard snarled, knowing he could do nothing.  
  
Feeling his lungs begin to ache with a need to breathe, Yugi's struggling slowed. In one lasting attempting he stopped moving, eyes glowing a bright violet, the colour then drowned out by a pure snowy white that covered his pupils. His body shook and slowly began to glow.  
  
Raio gaped as light filled the pool from somewhere near the bottom. It expanded, causing the water to rock and churn. Sheftu covered her eyes as the lake filled with the pure light as it shot up out of the water forming a gleaming column.   
  
When it died down something floated to the surface. Blue jacket sodden and torn, unruly hair drenched, Yugi surfaced. He swam to the edge coughing and spluttering. Sheftu stamped her foot down angrily.  
"Why won't you die?!" she screamed, temper boiling. Yugi stood up only to meet a purple blast that slammed him into the wall behind him. He hit the ground, blood dribbling from the corners of his mouth as he coughed it up. He wiped it away with the back of his hand, the crimson staining his already bloodied jacket.  
"I won't given to you Sheftu" he whispered as he stood breathing heavily.  
"We shall see" she smirked, knowing victory was within her reach. She extended her hands, lightning crackling from their tips. Yugi pulled another card from his deck as she sent the electricity at him. He threw the card, watching as it glowed. The lightning hit the card's effect, which caused it to turn and head straight back at Sheftu. She yelled in pain as her own spell hit her with twice the force it started with. Falling to her knees she looked up at Yugi, electricity vibrating up and down her body.  
"How?" she gasped, ragged breath escaping her lips.  
"My card, Mirror Force. It reflects an attack right back at the sender" Yugi murmured. He stood, feet based apart giving added balance. Words flashed through his head as he remembered his last lesson with Isis.   
  
_ Remember though Yugi, this must only be used in the most desperate of times, it is not a spell to be taken lightly. Beware and use it wisely_  
  
The goddess's words rang in his head. This was desperate. It needed to end. Now.  
"This ends Sheftu. Revenge, vengeance, it all ends now" he whispered. Sheftu gazed at him, her form half paralysed from her own lightning attack, not understanding. She watched with the others as Yugi raised his hands above his head, hands clenched into balled fists. Eyes closed, he concentrated harder than ever before. The ground beneath him began to shake, large cracks appearing in the rock. Above his head a mixture of colours formed a misted cloud, light energy flowing into it. Purples, blues, greens, yellows, every colour connected with magic poured into the haze. Blues flames shot up out of the cracks in the ground, surrounding Yugi. It shook harder, vivid blue flames reaching up to meet the energy cloud.   
  
Everyone watched as the flames parted revealing Yugi, body glowing brilliantly. His once violet eyes opened revealing a set of pupils containing mixed colours, giving them an oily effect. Hands still raised, Yugi's right index finger moved, pointing towards Nahkat's group and Yami and Seto. Blue bubbles emanated around them, forming protective shields. They could only watch as the cloud lowered, flames burning through it. Yugi's arms moved like lightning, spreading down and outwards. With a flash of bright mixed light, the spell sped through the room hitting everything in it's path. Sheftu screamed as it ripped through her body.  
  
Yami pulled away from Seto, blinking several times before looking around. The blue bubbles were gone, as was the pool in the centre of the room. It was back to it's original state- nearly. Rocks and debris littered the floor, some large blocks, others small shards. The CEO looked around, realising the wolf and panther had disappeared. He stood, helping Yami to his feet.  
  
//Aibou?//  
  
Yami looked around desperately when he received no answer. Raio was already on his feet, helping Nahkat up. The rest of the group also stood, looking around at the mess. Yami pulled away from Kaiba and limped to the centre of the room.   
  
Once there he found Sheftu, her once beautiful face, twisted in shock, eyes open though clearly lifeless. Blood dried down the side of her face, the rest of her body, broken, limbs bent the wrong way; others completely separated. Yami screwed his face in disgust as he moved away.  
  
//Yugi? Please tell me where you are//  
  
Yami staggered over to where Yugi had been. A pained cry escaped Yami's throat when he found Yugi. Only his head showing, the rest of the teen's body was lost under rubble. Yami fell to his knees, hands frantically clearing the lose rock from his Light.  
  
Nahkat moved forward, Raio's hand resting on his shoulder.  
"No sire" the bodyguard whispered.  
  
Clearing the last of the rock from Yugi, Yami put two fingers to his neck, searching for any signs of life. He found nothing.  
"No. Yugi come back, please" Yami cried, tears running down his dirty face. He picked up Yugi's lifeless form hugging it tightly. "Yugi no" Yami's heart broken cry pulled at everyone's heart. Shattered sobs ran through the room as the Darkness rocked his Aibou back and forth whilst stroking his unruly hair.  
  
Tears ran down Bakura's pale face as he gazed at the crushed Yami. He felt an arm wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him close. He turned crying into Yami Bakura's chest. The Yami hugged Bakura, offering some comfort as tears ran unexpectedly down his own face.  
  
Tea cried into Joey's jacket as the blond embraced the tearful brunette. Tristan stared in disbelief, tears trickling down a stricken face. Yugi was dead.  
  
Seto walked over to Yami, kneeling down beside the sobbing Dark side. He placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"C'mon Yami, let's get him outta here" Kaiba whispered. Yami stopped rocking and lay Yugi's limb body down. Seto wiped away the former Pharaoh's tears gently with his sleeve. Yami moved onto his knees, sliding his hands under Yugi, lifting the small boy.  
"Do you want me to carry him?" Kaiba asked, noting his injured back. Yami just shook his head.  
"We have to find Yuki. Do you know where he is?" Raio asked quietly. Seto nodded.  
"We'll find him first, then we'll go" Nahkat murmured wiping away his own tears.  
  
Seto led them down a corridor, Yami behind him, Yugi still in his arms. They reached a door, the key hanging beside it. He took the key turning it in the lock. The door swung open and Raio peered inside.  
"Yuki?" he called, imediately feeling the impact of the toddler as he ran up to his legs.  
"Daddy!" the infant cried, hugging his leg. Raio picked him up hugging him tightly.   
"I'm so glad you're ok" he whispered tears of relief falling down his tanned face. Yuki pulled away and looked around smiling. His gentle silver eyes landed on Yugi's pitiful form. He pulled away from his father, asking to be let down. He ran up to Yami staring up innocently at Yami's tearstained face.  
"Why Yugi no wake up?" he asked. Raio snapped his vision up to Yami, waiting for his reaction.  
"Yugi's gone away for a while. We'll meet him again some day" Yami whispered, voice choking at the end.  
"Why Yugi no come back now?" Yuki asked, silver eyes tearful. Crystalline droplets fell from Yami's own crimson eyes.  
"I wish he could Yuki" he said biting his lower lip. Yuki was about to say something else when he stopped, his body changing. He grew taller, muscles expanding, the infamous tattoo appearing on his back. Yami gave a startled look as he gazed at Yami Yuki.  
"It was not meant to end this way. Sheftu was to be defeated but Yugi was to live" the Son of Power explained looking down at Yugi.  
"Then why did it?!" Yami cried, sobbing racking his voice, angry tears falling.  
"You truly wish your Light back? All of you?" Yami Yuki glanced around. Everyone nodded. He nodded in return. "So be it" he remarked. Leaning over, he brought his head down to Yugi's, planting a kiss on the teen's lips. Light passed down through his mouth entering Yugi's. Yami Yuki pulled away, watching the freshman. Yami's eyes narrowed as he continued to gaze down. He felt Yugi's body begin heat up, warmth emerging through his limbs. He gave a startled cry as Yugi coughed, chest heaving. Violet eyes opened slowly looking up at the blurred figure above him.  
"Yami?" he whispered between coughs. Joy filled every part of Yami's body as he embraced his Hikari tightly.  
"Yugi" he murmured tears of happiness running openly down his face.  
  
Yugi: I'M ALIVE!!!! *runs around madly*  
  
FC: ^_^  
  
Yami: Wohoo!! Aibou rescued me ^______^ *runs round madly with Yugi*  
  
Bakura: my Yami was nice to me ^___________^ *runs round kitchen in apron*  
  
Yami Bakura: *in deep thought* I was nice to Bakura....  
  
Seto: whatever o.O  
  
FC: and that's not the last chapter ^________^  
  
Seto: too many smiles!!!   
  
Everyone: ^__________________________^V  
  
FC: please review!!! ^_~ 


	20. Homeward Bound

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! for like the 20th time in this fic!!!! -.-0  
  
Ok so a Biiiiiig sorry about the mishap with the last chapter- it has been sorted so if you read that chapter before and it wasn't The Wild Side of Life then it has been changed and it was a very important chapter!!  
  
YYC, Yami-kun, Earth Star, Keiko G.O.D, Lunar X, Molly and me own the names that don't appear normally in Yu-Gi-Oh!   
  
Also Yaio warnings in this chapter- nothing very major  
  
Nooooooooo!!!! *starts crying* it's the last chapter and I've had such a great time writing this *sniff*   
  
Yami: it's ok FC you'll come back with other fic won't you? *hands her tissue*  
  
FC: you'd better believe it! I ain't going nowhere *takes tissue* thanks  
  
Yami: ^-^ no problem  
  
/Hikari to Yami/  
//Yami to Hikari//  
{animal voice}  
  
Homeward Bound  
  
Yami held an arm up against the bright sunlight that poured down on his face. Crimson eyes blinked as he stared out at the open desert, as did sapphire ones; both sets unused to the natural light after being in the dark for so long. Yami leaned on Seto, arm draped over his shoulders as he limped out with the group.   
  
Raio followed him, Yuki once again the smiling toddler he always was, sitting upon his proud father's shoulders. He carried Yugi, the teen alive but drained of any energy he had had previously. Asleep in the bodyguard's arms he never saw the sunlight.   
  
The group smiled as the remainder guards ran over to them, greeting them with relieved exultation. Nahkat grinned broadly, eyes catching the sunlight giving them a glowing effect.  
"Let's go home" he shouted, sending up a cheer louder than any whole army could send up. The cry woke Yugi, violet eyes opening to the sight of his Yami, a weakened but happy smile playing on his drained face. Yami leaned down planting a soft kiss on his Aibou's lips. Yugi returned the kiss gladly, tears running down his face, mingling with Yami's. The former Pharaoh pulled away.  
  
//Let's go home Aibou//  
  
Yugi nodded, closing his eyes. He left Raio's arms, rejoining Yami, taking his place in his Soul room.   
  
Yami walked with Kaiba as they reached the horses who stood patiently waiting for their return.  
"Black Shadow!" Seto cried upon seeing the ebony stallion. Head up and looking, Black Shadow spotted the CEO, immediately walking up to him.  
  
{Seto}  
  
Kaiba looked round surprised.  
"Did you say that Yami?" he enquired, looking at the figure he continued to support.  
"I think it's him" Yami smiled, winking at the horse.  
  
{It's been a long time}  
  
"Yeah. Damn it's great to see you again" Kaiba gave a rare grin.  
  
{It'll be great to have you on my back again. You can both get on}  
  
Seto nodded. "You go up first Yami." The CEO helped the former Pharaoh onto Black Shadow's back before climbing up in front of him. Yami wrapped his arms around Seto's well-muscled waist, holding on for support. They gazed round seeing everyone was ready before setting off back across the desert.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Two days later the group was back at the Palace, all overly relieved to be back. Wives and children ran out across the yard greeting fathers and husbands as they returned. None were faster nor happier than Kiya. She ran forward, picking Yuki up swinging him round as she hugged him fiercely; tears rolling down her face. Yuki giggled, small arms wrapped around her tanned neck. Raio came forward, strong arms circling Kiya's waist, lifting her from the ground as he kissed her, ecstasy passing through his lips to hers.   
  
"Big brother!!!" Seto turned as a yell set up behind him. He was instantaneously bowled over by Mokuba, laughing as he landed on his back the younger Kaiba landing on his chest.   
"Hey kiddo" he greeted, sinewy arms hugging his smaller brother tightly.  
"I missed you Seto" Mokuba whispered, gladdened by his brother's hold.  
"I missed you too" the CEO replied, softer side showing through.   
  
"How are they?" Joey asked as he stepped into a room. His gazed wandered over to the beds, Yugi lying on one, Yami on his stomach on the other. Gisan glanced at the blond hopefully.  
"Yugi will be fine- he's recovering well as is his broken ribs. But Yami..." Gisan's answer drifted off before it finished. Joey stared at the Priest.  
"What about Yami?" he enquired, fear surging through his heart. Gisan sighed as they left the room, closing the door quietly.  
"The wounds on Yami's back are worse than any I've ever seen. I've never known anyone to survive ones as serious as them especially after waiting for as long as he has to have them treated. Some are already infected and I can't stop it spreading throughout the rest of his body. I wish I could" he replied, voice barely audible.  
"Have you told them?" Joey's questions continued to pour out.  
"No, but I think Yami knows if he stays in this time much longer he won't survive" Gisan finished, watching as Joey stopped walking. "What is it?"  
"That's it! If we can get him back to our world soon he should have a better chance of surviving" Joey shouted as he sped off down the corridor in search of Pheralo and Nahkat.  
  
"What do you think Pheralo? Are they up to something like this?" Nahkat asked. Joey had told them of his idea and now the blond waited while Pheralo gave his answer.  
"We could try it, but it could be exceptionally dangerous. That kind of stress on the body could kill Yami before he even gets to the future" Pheralo explained gnawing on his lower lip.  
"We have to try" they turned as Yugi stood in the doorway supported by Bakura and his Yami. Nahkat opened his mouth to answer when the Hikari cut him off. "Yami's strong. I know he'll try to hang on. We've been through a lot together and I'll be damned if he dies because of this." Nahkat looked to Pheralo who nodded in return.  
"As you wish. But first we must reverse Sheftu's original spell. I'll set that up now" Pheralo stated, walking out swiftly. Yugi breathed a long sigh of relief. Yami HAD to live.  
  
Yami Bakura joined Bakura, Seto, Tea, Joey, Tristan, Yugi and Yami as they met with the three Priests in a medium sized room, slightly larger than the majority of the bedrooms. Bandages hid the cruel slashes on Yami's back as he lay on his side, head resting in Yugi's lap.  
"For this to work I need you all to change to your animal halves" Isuko instructed, instantly noticing the fear that grew in both Yami and Kaiba's eyes. "Take your time, nothing will happen to you, we promise." Yugi clutched Yami's hand, feeling the terrified tremble that ran through it.  
  
/It's ok. I'm here, he won't get you/  
  
Yami watched as Tristan and Tea became their dog and cat forms, Joey returning to his lemming state. He watched as Bakura reassured Seto, who eventually breathed out slowly, his body's trembling starting to end. He changed quickly, a wolf lying before them. Bakura became a snowy arctic fox once more as Yami Bakura became the bat he had become.  
  
//Aibou...I...//  
  
Yugi squeezed his hand gently.  
  
/You can. Just believe in yourself. Please, for me/  
  
Yami gave a final shiver as he slowly changed himself. The flowing change brought excruciating pain to his injuries but he endured it, letting himself change. Yugi gazed down at the panther resting his head on his lap as he changed back to a kangaroo rat.  
  
Gisan smiled as he looked around. It looked more like a zoo in the room now, rather than a group of people.  
"Ok let's begin" Pheralo remarked, opening the book at it's required page. He began to read the words, Isuko and Gisan joining in as he went. Several coloured lights began to feed themselves into the room through the walls; sending themselves down to the group. Each member gasped as the exotic lights entered their forms, extracting the small essences that made the animal counterparts. Their bodies began to change back as the small globes flew out with the lights. As the three priests stopped chanting the glowing halted, the energy leaving via the way it had entered. When it finished, all it left was the five teenagers and two Yamis back to their normal states. Joey lay back a smile playing on his face.  
"I'm glad that's over."  
  
Yugi sat quietly on a chair beside Yami's head. It was the day after their reversal spell and the former Pharaoh was back on his stomach in bed, the clean white bandages turning a light pink.  
"We're going home today" Yugi whispered, his hand gently caressing Yami's.  
"I'm glad. Even if I don't live to see it again" he murmured, crimson eyes gazing sadly at Yugi's tearful face.  
"Don't say that! You will see it again, I know you're gonna make it" Yugi cried, his small hand squeezing Yami's larger one. He watched as Yami's eyes closed, his cheek resting against the pillow.  
  
//I'll live, for you//  
  
/Thank-you/  
  
Mokuba ran out through to the stable yard searching for Seto. Since he had come back, the latter had hardly left his side. He saw Kaiba sitting with Black Shadow again, even though he could no longer talk with him.  
"You're gonna miss him again aren't you?" Mokuba asked as he sat beside his brother.  
"Yeah. It'll be harder leaving him a second time" the CEO murmured stroking the long midnight face.  
"Then don't. Take him with you" they looked up as Nahkat made his way across the yard.  
"What?" Seto asked, thinking his ears had deceived him.  
"I'm giving him to you. Take Black Shadow back to your time. He'll be happier with you than he could ever be here" Nahkat smiled as Seto's eyes shone with a delighted gleam.   
"Thank-you, you don't know what this means to me" Kaiba whispered, his hand lost in the dark horse's mane. Nahkat nodded and turned back.  
"We're opening the portal soon, so I would leave him with the stable hands. They'll get him ready" the Pharaoh insisted, walking back with the two brothers.  
  
The group gathered in the grounds, Raio there with his son and Kiya. Black Shadow was there with them, as Nahkat summoned his priests. Yami came down with Yugi, carried down on a makeshift stretcher as they went.   
  
"Once the portal has closed this time, it will be sealed permanently by us, no one will be able to travel between our times" Pheralo explained. The others nodded in understanding. He nodded in return and began opening the vortex.  
  
Bakura gripped his Yami's hand, tears falling down his face as the portal opened fully. He watched as Tristan helped Yami to stand.  
"I bid you farewell and hope your lives are all that you want, now and in the future" Nahkat remarked, a sad smile planted on his face.  
"We wish the same for all of you" Yugi replied saddened by the thought of leaving. Raio stepped forward his hand clenched around something. He went to Yami and placed it in his hand.  
"From Yuki's Yami. It will help you" the bodyguard explained as Yami opened his palm to find a silver pendant, a clear stone based on the end, a silver mist floating in the centre.  
"Thank-you and good luck to your whole family" Yami whispered, giving Raio a weak smile.  
"No, thank-you. Live Yami, you'll gain much from doing so" Raio murmured, stepping back again. Yami turned with Tristan and Yugi's help. Going up to the vortex they entered it, shortly followed by Joey and Tea. Seto and Mokuba entered leading Black Shadow, leaving just Bakura and his Yami. They stepped towards the portal, Bakura stopping hesitantly. Yami Bakura looked down at him.  
"What's wrong?" he asked, hand still grasping his Hikari's.  
"I- I can't do it. I can't live without you" Bakura cried, crystalline tears rolling down his pale face. His Yami wiped them away gently with a thumb, his own tears dropping silently.  
"I want to stay with you, but we can't do anything about it" the Dark side whispered.  
"Yami..." Bakura didn't finish as his Yami planted a gentle kiss on his lips. Ecstasy flowed through Bakura as he accepted the affection from his formerly cold Yami, returning the source with his own.   
  
It was Yami Bakura who pulled away.  
  
//I'll always be with you, even though we won't be together//  
  
Bakura lingered on the taste of the affectionate kiss as he held onto his lover tightly. Together they jumped, Nahkat watching with everyone else as it swallowed them.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Unlike their previous return, the group found this one fairly bad. Instead of waking and finding themselves back in their own time, they were fully awake when they discovered the vortex opened in various places back at Kaiba's mansion NOT his summerhouse. Yugi, Yami and Tristan ended up fine on the ground, Seto, Mokuba and Black Shadow appearing through another portal beside them. Another hole opened and Joey fell through it unfortunately landing in a large tree. Yet another opened and Tea fell through landing in a flowerbed.   
  
Eventually one more opened and Bakura fell straight into the swimming pool. He was surprised to find his arms still around something solid. Letting go, he surfaced and climbed out of the warm water. Looking back into the water, he gave a cry of both surprise and delight as he found himself looking into Yami Bakura's dark eyes. The Yami was pulling himself out of the water and had just stood up straight when Bakura jumped on him, knocking him backwards, causing them to land back on the pool. Lips became locked together blissfully as they disappeared under the water, Bakura's arms around his Yami's neck as Yami Bakura's were around his Hikari's waist.   
  
The agonising need for air caused both to resurface though neither wanted to. They climbed out soaking wet and headed over to the majority of the group, fingers intertwined.  
  
Yugi looked at Yami, waiting for him to open his eyes. Though he was breathing, the Yami hadn't managed to stay conscious through the portal.  
"C'mon Yami, you gotta wake up" Yugi whispered.  
  
Entering the former Pharaoh's Soul room, Yugi found him unconscious in his mind. Yugi shook his arm, hoping to wake him. Nothing happened. He left the Soul room, returning to the outside.  
"Is he ok?" Mokuba asked as he watched with Seto.  
"I don't know, he passed out while we went through the portal" Yugi answered. Tristan gave a small cry as he felt Yami's pulse. "His pulse is slowing. We're gonna lose him if we don't do something." Yugi's violet eyes widened. He couldn't lose him. Not now. Taking his hand Yugi closed his eyes.  
"What're you doing?" Seto asked as he watched.  
"I'm gonna fight that infection for him" Yugi mumbled as he began to glow. The others could only watch as his light became brighter.  
  
Yugi found himself facing a strange substance, it's murky green coating making it obvious it was doing harm. Taking a hand, he formed a round globe before shooting it straight at a group of the green blobs. They shattered instantly as he summoned another ball of energy.  
  
The group continued to watch until Yugi sighed and opened his eyes, blinking quickly before glowing once more; letting the light travel through Yami's body, giving him renewed energy. Tristan felt his pulse start to pick up again as his crimson eyes opened slowly.  
  
//Thank-you//  
  
"No problem. Glad to have you back" Yugi smiled winking at his other half. They all turned as a shout was set up from Joey.  
"Hey! Can someone help me down?! I don't really want to live in Kaiba's tree for the rest of my life!!!"  
  
*2 weeks later*  
  
Yugi smiled as he made his way down the white washed corridor; arms wrapped around an ageing book. He knocked quietly on a door, opening it straight after.  
"How're you feeling?" he asked sitting down next to the bed, looking over at his Yami.  
"Better. The doctor said I'll be fine to leave in a few days. Though he said I still have to stay in bed at home" the former Pharaoh replied smiling. He had been admitted to hospital as soon as they had got Joey out of the tree and had been there ever since, his back slowly healing.  
"What about scars?" Yugi enquired, placing the book in his lap.  
"My back's going to be covered with them, trying to get rid of them with surgery could make them worse" Yami whispered, shifting his position so that he was lying on his side facing his Aibou.  
"I don't mind. You're still you, scars or not" Yugi smiled, trying to make him feel better.  
"Thank-you, for everything," Yami murmured gratefully. He looked at the book. "What's that?" Yugi smiled as he opened it to a specific page.  
"I found some info out like I said I would. I found references to a figure known in history as `The Son of Power` though his real name was never recorded. Apparently Yuki did become an important person in history. He was known to be even more powerful than Raio and wiser than anyone else known in that time. He protected the next Pharaoh after Nahkat and also won a key war for Egypt. They even say that when he died he became a god" Yugi explained closing the book.  
"That doesn't surprise me. When exceptionally great people died, many were made into gods and goddesses" Yami commented smiling slightly.  
"Why didn't you?" Yugi asked. Yami gave a short laugh at this.  
"If I became a god then how would I have met you? I wouldn't have been inside the Puzzle then" he explained. Yugi grasped his Yami's hand affectionately.  
"I'm glad you didn't become a god then. Though you deserve it more than anyone who did," he whispered, "I've always seen you as a Saint and I always will see you as one." Tears of gratitude welled in Yami's eyes at this.  
"And I've always seen you as a Hikari brighter than the sun itself," he answered, "I could never live without you Aibou." Yugi leaned over, kissing his Darkness lightly.  
  
/And I you/  
  
FC: Waaaaaaaaa!!! It's ended *cries uncontrollably*  
  
Yami: it's ok FC, you said yourself you're gonna do another  
  
Yugi: yeah ^_^ *hands tissue*  
  
FC: *takes tissue* but it still ended and it took me so long to write *sniff*  
  
Bakura: ^_^ but now you can start your new one  
  
FC: yup, but....wait! I want a group hug first to end this ^___^  
  
All: ok ^_^ *FC, Yami, Yugi, Bakura, Tristan, Joey, Tea, Mokuba, Seto and Yami Bakura all crowd together and have a huuuuuge group hug* Biiiig hug ^_________^  
  
FC: *from depths* thanks everyone who reviewed and gave me some of the names! I love you all!!!! Look out for future ficcies!!!  
  
Whole cast & FC: Please Review and Bye til next time!!! ^_______________^ 


End file.
